


终身

by SekiGin



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, 旧时代奴隶制度预警
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2020-11-01 11:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 87,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SekiGin/pseuds/SekiGin
Summary: 奴隶居×病弱北





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

> *rps预警，私设如山  
*重度ooc，奴隶居×病弱北  
*时代背景全架空

**一**

深秋寒露，叶红花黄。

锋岭深山里陆续传来隆隆的声响，四百辆马车分别从各家村寨汇集到山门，做出发前最后的休整清点。

刘家的小四爷半坐在车沿上，翘起的二郎腿抖个没完，眼见着晨雾散了，他忙不迭的让奴隶沏上茶，自己端着来到山门前，跟一位正襟危坐的中年男子请安：“郑先生，我家最后一车皮草已经捆好了。敢问几时出发？”

中年人一双鹰目瞥过来，刘小四被看得肩膀一缩，连忙赔笑脸。

郑先生面无表情收回目光，问：“你很急？”

“没有没有，我这不是第一次下山嘛，就是好奇问问。晚秋风凉，您先喝口热茶。”刘小四说着奉上手中盖碗，郑先生却不知被什么东西吸引了视线，一时没有接。

刘家族长有五位嫡子，在家时，给亲爹奉茶都是大哥或者五弟做，从来轮不到老四。刘小四又是被人伺候大的小主子，这边端着盖碗迟迟不见人接，脸色慢慢就拉下来了，收还不敢收，暗骂自己多余安排这么一出。

不远处有匹马忽然叫起来，刘小四眉头突的一跳，回头瞥了一眼。

郑先生眯起眼睛，就要起身。

刘小四忍着手酸，把茶碗往他身前一挡，咬牙挤出一句：“今次因齐先生病重数月，锋岭六十四寨各家随商队出山的奴隶，半数未曾开蒙。我家的全部都是新手，这一路怕是要您多费心，账房仰仗您指导了。”

“不忙。”郑先生挡开那杯茶，抬手示意所有人暂停，便往刘家装药材的三辆并驾马车径直走去。

刘小四不敢明着拦人，喊了自家的两个力奴，一脚踹向异常白皙的那一个：“还不死过去帮忙！仔细着别让蓑棚伤了郑先生的手！”

那力奴拖着不紧不慢的步子跟了上去。他身材不算魁梧，臂膀却十分健硕，乱发遮住了上半张脸，只露出一道沾着泥印的下颌线，抬手发力的时候低头抿唇，细看颇有几分秀雅的气质。

郑先生打量了几眼，见一箱箱货物尽数打开，便挪开视线，伸手去一堆堆药材里翻找。

“先生，当心药材！”不等刘小四说出下一句，一声猫儿似的尖叫传来，郑先生循声一抓，竟然从药材堆里翻出个女奴。

**二**

“解释解释。”郑先生怒极反笑，也不看那女奴，只盯着刘小四。

单百二十家氏族，每家一位嫡子，加上带队的账房管事和随行奴隶，整个商队近千人，一时间大气都不敢出。

没有人敢不经允许就在商队里塞人，哪怕是各个寨子的族长，若是没能通过齐先生的考核，都不敢厚着脸皮加塞。更何况，今次躲过千双耳目上了马车的还是个女奴。

这奴才是肯定没命活了，是以没人关注那姿色上佳的女子，所有目光都集中到刘小四身上，等他给众人一个交代。

“是……是我一时糊涂，想着一去就是一冬天，路上也、也没个女人泻火，这才鬼迷心窍，打算……让她……”

其他小爷们发出或鄙夷或了然的嗤笑，刘小四擦擦冷汗，央求：“郑先生，一个女奴罢了，怎么处置都不过分，我这岁数火气正旺，难免出格。您看在我是第一次下山，不懂规矩，大人不记小人过……”。

郑先生也不知信了没有，只道：“既如此，这女人得死，你也不必出山了。”

锋岭六十四寨不与外族通婚，千百年来自成一国，非商队成员不可出山。商队一年才出去一次，刘小四连续十年未曾通过考核，这次趁着齐先生病重才蒙混到一个机会，若是等商队带着接任的教书先生回来，他这辈子也别想走出大山。刘小四急得跺脚，正要想法子辩白，身后的女奴却疯了一样叫起来——

“小四爷！你说过事成之后救我出山的！放我一条生路！不然我把你做的事都说出去……”

刘小四惊得脸色发白：“去堵了她的臭嘴！”

那女奴见刘家人拿着绳索和烂布扑过来，挣扎着叫喊：“刘小四让我害北小爷！他派我去了北家！”

**三**

“北家？那个……北家？”

“卧窑寨的北家？！刘小四你疯了！”

“完了完了，刘家要完……”

郑先生听着众人的议论，眉头紧锁——商队里没有北家的嫡亲，在外坐镇商盟铺子的三位元老之一却是北家人。卧窑寨水土最佳，出山的马车里年年有半数装着北家的货，即便是他，也不敢触北家的霉头。

北小爷不是族长的儿子，但族长一家对他很是看重。他生来带病，十岁时又遭了一次水难，连着七年都在卧床调养，然而北家的各件大事，都少不了他的影子。他虽足不出户，但六十四寨皆知他不是善罢甘休的性子。不知刘家女奴做了什么，可只要北小爷活着，今日之事，绝对无法善了。

商队恐怕要延迟出发时间了。

郑先生身为商盟大管事，当机立断，叫来在场所有氏族管家，让他们“护送”刘小四和女奴去卧窑寨请罪，一百二十个小主子也抽人骑马跟去。

余下几百人，站在山门前，静待回音。

刘小四自然知道自己做了什么，心中忐忑，却不惊慌。北家族长北七叔，实际只管了半数家业。那病秧子夜里时常上不来气，每晚都要一个奴隶在床边伺候，随时灌药，才吊住这条命。都这样了还死咬着祖上的房契地契，自己没命花，还不许别人动。

人人畏惧北小爷的手段，刘小四却觉得好笑。

他活着不让别人好过，却不知背后有多少人想要他的命。十七岁了没开过荤，一个略有人样的女奴就能骗得他团团转。煎错的药已经喂下去了，他就算想折腾，怕也是没了那口气。

**四**

“不好了！”

北家主宅兵荒马乱，药奴请了巫医率先跑到一里之外的北小爷住所，不多时，北七叔北七婶也带着主宅的人手匆忙赶去。

“七老爷、七奶奶，小爷吐血啦！”

“北小爷不行了，巫医大人快准备请神！”

刘小四和那女奴被人押着跪在卧龙寨祠堂里。不远处种种不祥的声音不绝于耳，把清晨的太阳都叫得惨淡几分。

如今事态未明，大部分人手都去帮忙安排请神仪式甚至准备殓衣了，其他几家的子弟好歹有几分交情，只捆了女奴，并不打算为难刘家。

刘小四扫了眼周围的人，发现自家两个力奴也在其中。于是他扭着脖子，用眼神示意那个白皙的力奴过来，借着接水喝的名头，递给他一包药粉——他得在北小爷彻底咽气之前，趁早把女奴灭口，死无对证，便不能对他如何。

不曾想，那白皙的力奴见到药粉就停下动作，蹲在一旁不肯接，反而是另一个力奴上前来接了药粉，不一会儿又分别给刘小四和女奴端了水来喝。刘小四心里有鬼，装样子抿了抿，就把水碗放到一旁，回头亲眼见着女奴喝了水，心里才安定了几分。

他把那个不好使唤的力奴一拳怼倒在地，急得腿根发抖，双手捂着膝盖在心里骂：“短命鬼怎么还不咽气！”

**五**

晌午时分，秋毒正浓。

北小爷的院子里声音渐息。祠堂里的人都在纳闷，正要派个代表去看看情况，就见北族长的大管家亲自往这边来了。

刘小四没等来北小爷去世的讣告，没等来女奴中毒身死的景象，却等来北家的一道通牒。

“北小爷请各位押刘小四到他院中对质，顺便做个见证。”

刘小四浑身一僵，不可置信的看了眼身旁的女奴，却被另一个力奴挡住视线。

“小四爷，请吧。”

于是，众人第一次见到了从不出门的北小爷。

他独自住着一个三进的小院，内院没什么布置，种了两株腊梅聊作点缀，树下给来客摆好了茶桌点心。主人家体力不支，来客都表示体谅，跟北族长夫妻一起各自坐好，便见主屋的房门敞开，力奴们搬出美人榻，引来一阵惊艳之声。

——就连平日里麻木惯了的奴隶，都抬起一直低垂的眼眸，被那人的光彩映出几分精神来。

榻上的少年瘦削苍白，天生一双多情目、两片勾魂唇，开口时嘴角带笑，话音尾调透着病中微喘，十分惹人疼惜。偏生还神色自若、潇洒泰然，举手投足带着天然的风流气度，乍见不仅觉得不像纸糊的病秧子，甚至还像极了话本里提笔横扫千军的清秀才子。

在场几位长辈顿起惜才之心，平辈众人却自此起了各色心思，暂且不提。

北小爷强撑病体与众人见礼，慢条斯理的陈列人证物证，并不急着定案，中间还跟客人分享了一泡好茶，终于等来了惊怒交加的刘家族长。

刘家赔上半数奴隶，北小爷摇头，众人也觉得不够。

刘家又拿出家传秘方作抵押，北小爷似笑非笑道：“实不相瞒，我北家最不缺的就是药方，更何况您祖传的方子，今日险些要了我的命。”

刘家族长瞪了眼不争气的儿子，一时沉吟——他家除了祖上的药田，再没值钱的东西了。可是若说分出十几亩给北家，剩下的几十亩没多久也要被惦记上，不知道还有什么后手等着。即便退一步给北家分红利，那也等于是刘家成了北家的马前卒，无缘无故让几百年的家族成了佃农一般的待遇，将来是没脸见列祖列宗的。

**六**

“刘叔叔舍不得药田，那就委屈小四爷受点皮肉之苦。”北小爷命人扶自己起身，亲自请示北七叔北七婶：“我不中用，院里也没有好使唤的。借族长家的力奴，帮我讨个公道，可还方便？”

北族长夫妻瞄了眼同桌之人，那些小爷都点头：“北家的事，自然该北族长主持公道。刘小四不仁不义，只赔几十个奴隶，实在说不过去。若不重罚，日后只怕谁都敢如此行事了。”

北七叔这才挥挥手，遣了四个力奴过去。

刘家族长不忍见亲子受苦，本不想再看。谁知刚一行刑，就听见一声凄厉的喊叫！

他睁眼一看，发现四个力奴，已经把刘小四的四肢掰断，关节处断骨戳破皮肉，鲜血横流。

“我儿！！！！”刘家族长连忙扑上去，揽住昏死过去的刘小四，四个力奴取来皮鞭木棍，一时没处下手。

院中众人也是一惊，虽然知道北家大约会逼迫刘家交出药田，可按常理，一般是棍棒打一打，什么时候交药田，什么时候停手就好，哪有人一上来就废人四肢的！

北小爷皱眉瞥了眼北七叔，心知被摆了一道，暗自冷笑。事已至此，北刘二家的世仇是躲不掉了，断不能让刘家有报复的余力。北小爷咬咬牙，沉声道：“愣在那里做甚，接着打！”

跪在刘家奴隶中的白皙身影猛地抬起头来，似是不敢相信，初见如冰如玉的人儿，竟是这般心狠手辣。

北小爷的目光如电刺来，那力奴无来由的颤了一下，干渴的喉结微动，皱眉不语。

围观众人有人看不过去，起身反对继续用刑。

北小爷轻咳两声，反问：“杀人偿命，我没要他死，还不够大度？”

力奴应了命令，把刘家族长拉开，接着打。

刘家老爷连哭再喊：“药田给你们，留我儿一条命吧！”

终于赔了祖上大半药田，才保下半死不活的刘小四。让人意外的是，帮凶女奴却被北小爷从轻发落，将她打发与一个力奴一道去垦荒之处帮众人赶蛇。而刘家赔来的其他奴隶，北小爷当场送给了北族长，自己只象征性的留下一个——正是那胆大包天，竟敢皱眉看他的家伙。

原本觉得北小爷白长了善人样的几位长辈，一时间又有点看不透他行事的道理，各自唏嘘着散去，回到山门前整队出发。

经此一事，各家院落中的人手换了大半，一时间奴隶人人自危，六十四寨也重新修订了宗族规矩。待到商队开春归来，已是另一派景象。

**七**

“你是不是想问，刘家力奴都被派去做了苦差，我为何唯独留你在床前伺候？”

居大虎已经擦洗了脸上污渍，穿着粗布衣衫，跪在一旁，不敢出声。

北小爷轻笑，脸上是少年人独有的娇俏天真：“因为我听说，你不肯听刘小四的话，没接那包药粉。我喜欢干干净净的人，身上没有沾过血腥味，我睡得才安心。”

居大虎回想起那天院子里行刑之后的血迹，讽刺的话已经到了嘴边，却又强忍回去。

北小爷像是猜到了他的回忆：“你若是听话，也许你的前任主子还能保住健全的四肢。呵，不过那样的话，那对苦命鸳鸯，就没有如今一起赶蛇的命了。”

居大虎这才抬了眼眸，正眼看着自己的新主子。

生动的眉眼毫无戾气，娇艳的唇却开口就要见血。可他刚刚成全了一对奴隶的私情，又是为了什么呢？

危险、透彻却又渺远。居大虎看不懂，只觉得陌生战栗又一次自心头跳到眉间，下意识想要躲避新主子的视线，却又莫名不甘。

“早该如此。长得这么好看，唯唯诺诺的多没趣。”北小爷单手挑起他的下巴，笑容里带着玩味，“他们想私奔出山，谈何容易。既然想一辈子在一起，在哪里不都一样么。山里有毒蛇，难道外面就没有？”

“你，你怎么知道……”

“知道那对鸳鸯的打算？还是知道刘小四的计划？还是知道你没有动那包药粉？这其实都是一件事。”北小爷心情似乎很好，喘了几口气，却还撑在床头，轻声说，“奴隶也是人，也有父母、爱人、手足、朋友。他们是软肋，却也是勇气。知晓这些，便知晓了一切。”

“那些人的手上也没沾过血。为什么是我呢？”

北小爷咳了一通，苦笑道：“因为你不听话。太听话的奴隶，可以听任何人吩咐，我以后不敢用了。”

居大虎被那微红的眼角刺得心尖一动，小心翼翼地提醒道：“主人，该喝药了。”

北小爷点头。

这是居大虎第一次叫他“主人”，北小爷想，既然认了主，从此生死就都归他了。


	2. 第二章

**八**

夜，一天比一天凉。

居大虎跟着北家女奴学了三天，勉强过了北管家的眼，这才不再受他人传唤，安安稳稳的留在了北小爷的屋里服侍。

虽说是贴身力奴，但毕竟与女奴不同。六十四寨不是没有过先例，但那都是小奴隶陪着小少爷作伴，像北宇这样年岁的居然还要在屋里放力奴而不是女奴，让人稀奇得很。

更稀奇的是，哪怕是穿尿布的小奴隶，陪着小少爷玩上几个时辰，也就回自己母亲住的奴棚里去了。可北小爷这次像是打定了主意要一次把议论声都赚够本，出格得彻底又直接。

原本居大虎守夜，大家也没觉得如何。毕竟北小爷的病情大家都有耳闻，知道他夜里必须有人喂药。哪曾想，居大虎在那三进的院子过了三个晚上，到第四天，明明没有人再唤他“受教”，白天北小爷也不缺人服侍，却还不见放人回奴棚。

那些同在一个奴棚的奴隶，原本有几人眼红居大虎可以在不漏风的屋子过夜，这会儿却都犯了嘀咕。六十四寨信息封闭，除了各家闲话再无其他。是以，哪怕那些不曾见过北小爷真容的人，对他“杀人不动刀”的手段也怵得要命，更何况刚出了刘家的事，血淋淋的实例摆在那儿。众人都道这个居大虎看似被轻饶，怕不是接了其中最难捱的苦差。

正当大家都在猜测居大虎受了怎样非人的折磨时，北小爷的院里又传出个乐子——

居大虎四五天没回奴棚，自然也没法擦洗换衣。他说怕汗馊味熏到主人，想回奴棚一趟。谁料北小爷直接在自己卧房的隔间给他安排了一场沐浴，甚至还叫人来给居大虎擦背，惊得居大虎僵着四肢在浴桶里一直问:“主人我其实皮肉很糙煮不烂的要是想把我煮了洗一洗是没用的主人你留我一条命我打只小猪给你炖行不行……”

他这一番话急叨叨的来不及喘气，北小爷好容易等他换气的间隙做了解释：“从今起，你就住在这隔间吧，不必回奴棚了。”

于是，关于小爷和贴身力奴的流言，没多久就转向了不可言说的风向。

**九**

风言风语穿得透院墙，却烦不到安稳度日的主奴二人。

居大虎此时正在做他每日睡前的任务——帮自己的主人泡脚。

男人伺候男人，本就带着股折辱的意味，更何况是连正房婆娘都很少亲自做的事。可是，如果被洗的人换成了北小爷，滋味就完全不同了。

温润的水流浸着白玉般的脚趾，一瓢热水浇上去，连指甲都透着粉嫩。主子都是养尊处优的，更何况北小爷总在养病，常年不出门，皮肤白的不似凡人，脚掌甚至连薄茧都不曾有。居大虎每次帮北小爷泡脚，力道都放的很轻。他怕自己手上的老茧硌疼小爷，可是那足背的皮肤又滑的诱人，勾着人忍不住捏上一捏。

“痒。”少年人的嗓子清亮又快活，还带着不明显的娇气。

居大虎也不知自己是怎么，听了一声还不肯松手，总想勾得他再嚷一声，直听得从耳尖一路麻酥酥的到了心尖。

明知主子心如蛇蝎，还忍不住往前凑，怕是什么时候没命了都不知道。

可是北小爷像是拿捏好了分寸，总在他提醒自己后退的时候，给他出格的“厚待”。又总在他想要装傻充愣的时候，柔着声音唤他。

女奴们在茶园里围着他喊“虎子哥”的阵仗他都经历过，可那时他只知憨憨的笑，如今却……大虎连忙咽口唾沫，收了心神，小心翼翼的给北小爷擦干，穿上袜子——秋夜太凉，北小爷怕冷，即便是裹着棉被，也要穿袜子才肯睡。

左手握着那纤细的脚腕，右手把袜子套在小爷的足尖，握住袜边，推着一点点滑上足背、足跟、足踝。泡过热水的皮肤很软，他觉得自己的掌心都跟着烧起来。

北小爷似无察觉，满意的由着他服侍。待到躺回榻上，忽然嫣然一笑：“虎子哥，今夜阴雨，你别睡隔间，我怕雷声太大，你听不到我唤你。”

居大虎红着耳尖答应了。

他坐在马扎上，守着一点烛火，心却越来越慌。世人皆知北小爷从不做多余的事。他若是看不出自己被有意撩拨了，就白长了十九年。

一个奴隶，有什么值得北小爷算计的？他想不通，便只好盯北小爷安静的睡颜，像是能从那白面红唇盯出个所以然来。

“冷。”

北小爷嘟哝一声，居大虎连忙又往床边靠近了些。他体热，又能挡风，靠近一点总是对的。

**十**

秋冬之交，寒邪侵体。别家拿来温酒的器具，到了北小爷的院子里，都成了给药汤保温的。

七叔七婶来过几次，直说大虎看着粗笨，不如换女奴伺候。可北小爷只是笑笑，并不答应。一来二去，七婶渐渐起了说媒的意思。

“婶儿，我最怕给人添麻烦。您就别为我操这个心了，看您奔波，我会躺不住的，可我躺不住，又走不远，不是要自己把自己为难死？”北小爷拖长音说着，又咳了几声。

七婶连忙扶着他顺气，打开自己带来的食盒，把里面的东西一样一样摆出来，皱眉道：“有了媳妇不就不怕麻烦了，媳妇是自家人，怎么操劳都是应该的。小宇，婶子跟你说正经的，你都十七了，就算现在不急，等明年不还是要结亲，不如早做打算的好。”

北宇苦笑：“我不缺人伺候。总共就一个三进的院子，用了两个炊饭婆、三个浆洗丫头、五个杂事帮工，还有十个看家力奴，已是别家三倍的人数了。抛开这二十人不论，如今屋里也有居大虎呢。那是我自己的贴身力奴，用着更不怕麻烦。”

七婶听了，气不打一处来，要不是怕他体弱不扛力，估计一巴掌就要糊他后脑勺上了：“一个力奴，还能变成家人？我看他难使唤的很，本就是别家赔来的，能有多尽心？我听说你连奴棚都不让他住，非要他在这屋的隔间睡。不就是长得白了点，有什么稀罕的，值得你为他招人闲话！”

“闲话。”北宇笑的一脸狡黠，“有闲话不说明我正活得好么？”

七婶无奈一笑，煞有介事的压低声音：“你别轻贱自己，你当我怎么忽然要说媒？李家丫头跟我打听你了。”

“李家？跟刘家有娃娃亲的那家？”北小爷笑意微收，“她打听我，怕不是盼我好吧。”

七婶瞪着眼睛：“我又不傻！自然不是仇家的媳妇，是李家的另一支亲族，只经营一点花草，家世不出挑，但人一看就是会过日子的。罢了罢了，你要是觉得有顾忌，还有筏甲寨的大小姐，杨姑娘，也说想见识你北小爷真容呢。”

“我的好名声都传到三十里之外的筏甲寨了，不错不错。”北小爷意味不明的哼了一声，七婶没听出他是气是笑，待到北小爷抬头，又是一副无谓的模样，“筏甲寨养马，我不喜欢那一行当的。杨姑娘若是来，不如带上她家造马车的表哥。七婶你信不信，我这次能帮北家钓几条大鱼。”

北小爷说是“大鱼”，到时候上钩的绝不会是虾米。横竖也是北家族长拿大头，七婶转转眼珠，知道自己打听不出什么，转脸眉开眼笑拍拍他的后背，又扯了些家常，这才走人。

**十一**

“主人，可以摆饭了吗？”居大虎在门外毕恭毕敬的开口。

北小爷隔着房门，不答话。

居大虎等了片刻，又问：“主人，晚饭做好快半个时辰了，已经热过一次，再热就不好吃了。”

屋里还是没动静，居大虎怕他昏死过去，急忙开门去看，却见北小爷冷着脸坐在床头，身边是已经凉透的盖碗茶，一口都未动过。

“这茶，不合口味？是我疏忽了，我这就换补气的参茶来，您喝口热乎的再吃饭……”居大虎摸不透他为何冷脸，只得边认错边上前拿盖碗，却见一直僵着表情的北小爷“嗤”的笑出来：“说你粗笨你还是真是没讲究，哪有人饭前喝参茶的？先摆饭吧。桌上的吃食都拿去分给下人们，就说我吃了几口，怕积食，顺手赏的。”

居大虎答应着，一样一样收起。心说这摆盘的花样都完好无损，哪里像是吃过的样子？

分完了那堆东西，居大虎回来摆饭，询问：“那这茶……”

北小爷垂眸，轻声说：“倒了。就泼到隔间的地上，别让人看见。对了，茶碗送你，想往里面种花苗或者养蛐蛐儿都随你，别用它装吃喝的东西。”

居大虎捧着茶碗的手抖了一下。

他记得，这是北七婶亲自给北小爷沏的茶。


	3. 第三章

**十二**

哗啦——哗啦——

那声音仿佛连接着天地的寿命，承托、容纳、暴怒然后吞噬。

甚至记不清那一片模糊的海面，究竟是黑色，还是阴暗的蓝。

北宇看见了幼小的自己，还有辨不清容貌的父母。他与孩童对视的瞬间，回到了那具不堪一击的躯壳。

他再次仓惶的哭叫，爹娘的手脚把他高高托起，颠簸的渔船翻滚着撞上暗礁，他听到集中的碎裂声，不知是来自船板还是骨骼。他的口鼻被掩住，气泡从大人的指缝中疯狂往外溢。本就虚弱的呼吸混着血腥味，从鼻腔到咽喉，撕裂般痛苦。

苦腥的水取代了空气，窒息的肺腔被挤压出一片血沫。

那护着他的手脚却始终没有松开。他甚至能听见模糊的呢喃。他们说：“你千万要好好的。”

醒来的时候，是在一间挂满白帐的大屋里。身下床板铺了一层棉絮，他打着哆嗦，喊人倒水喝。呼啦啦来了一群人，高大的人影挤在他床头，聚成一团狰狞的轮廓。

“东西呢，东西藏哪里了？”

“你还能想起来路过的地方吗？”

“他们有没有对你说……”

北宇张了张嘴，连哭声都发不出，从干哑的喉咙里呕了出一口血。

那些人便疯了似的叫：“快！趁他还有气！一定要问出来！最后的线索不能断了！”……

轰隆！——

一声惊雷，把北宇揪出梦境。他咳了两声，借着一丁点烛光，看清自己的卧房，渐渐平复了喘息。

烛光？

北宇眨眨眼，视线聚焦到眼前毛茸茸的发顶，花了一点时间，才想起眼前人。

**十三**

大约是第一次在寒湿的雨夜睡到温暖的屋子，居大虎坐在小马扎上，就这么把脸埋在胳膊里，竟然能睡得连雷都叫不醒。

北宇鬼使神差的伸出手，想拍一拍那白皙的臂膀。却又在半路生生停住。

他屋里有过各种各样的人守夜。他醒来见过各种各样的脸。

不管男女老少，一瞬的神情都是差不多的。那是麻木的顺从和被掩盖起来的不耐烦。

还经常掺进一点莫名的恐惧。

好像他是什么山精鬼怪，一醒来就要命令他们即刻献上生人肉，不听话就要变作盘中餐。

故事里被精怪制约的人们，总是会想办法除掉这个精怪。可谁又知道，披着人皮龇着獠牙的魔鬼，也在思考如何把精怪撕咬成一滩血泥，把那些能量化为己用。

又是一道闪电照亮夜空，笼在床头的影子，像极了那天黑压压的人群。北宇下了床，轻轻把烛芯剪短，于是屋里的光变得更亮。

树梢在风雨中摇晃的影子，被烛光冲淡。北宇坐在茶桌边，端详着眼前熟睡的背影，到底还是没能伸出自己的手。

还不到时候。

熬过今冬，病根就可以除了。幸而连年的肺病伤了底子，又恰逢天寒，一时半会儿露不出马脚，还可以多过几天安生日子。只希望计划能够顺利实施，不要节外生枝。

**十四**

冬月（农历十一月）正是各家佃农作坊来主宅报账交租的时节。北家族长的大院住满了远近亲戚，各路送的年货装满了半边厢房，可见又是丰年。

北小爷的院子也比平时更热闹。除了原本就要来露脸的几个管事，原本并不往来的同龄弟弟，也被爹娘嘱咐着，乖顺的来他这里请安。

整个家族里，他辈分最小，同辈中却是最年长的男丁。亲族传言他命不会长，今年却平安长到了十七岁，还亲自主持处理了刘家。论他如今的势力地位，倒是担得起拜见。北宇细数着一桩桩有求于他的大小事情，心说这要不是担心北七叔猜忌，来请安的恐怕不会是孩子，而是这些远亲长辈本人了。

来往的人一面各自揣着心思有所顾虑，一面又想多探探这位终于走上明面的少年人物，结果来访的时长一个比一个磨蹭，搞得正厅里总是一群人扎堆，把端茶倒水的几个奴隶忙得够呛。这些人一大半精力都用来互相寒暄，却还分出一小半心思去瞧流言里被“青眼有加”的年轻力奴。

碍着北小爷在场，没敢夹枪带棒的打机锋。看上半天满足了好奇心，便各自离去。

北小爷好容易养得有了点精神，接连几天的会面险些又累得他卧床不起。居大虎也被那些围着他问话的婆子吵得不胜其烦。

这日，天色已完。院子里终于清净下来，各自收拾歇了。

居大虎打了热水帮北小爷擦背，忽见他转脸来看自己，眸子里亮晶晶的，满是孩子气的兴奋，慢慢凑近力奴耳朵，声音压得很低：“虎子哥，咱们后日去齐先生家探病，就你和我两个人，悄悄的去。我跟管家说的是跟你去山神庙求签，你别说漏了。”

居大虎听说可以躲清静，被勾起了玩兴，也用气音问：“齐先生教过你？”

北小爷点头：“他是我的启蒙先生，后来我出不了门，学问上的事都是书信里跟他请教的。说起来，也已经七年未见了。”

七年？北小爷出不了门，可那时候齐先生还没生病，为何一次都不曾来？书信又是谁帮忙递送的？

居大虎对上那双亮晶晶的眼，没忍心问出口。

**十五**

北小爷的身体还没好到能骑马的地步，说好了要低调，马车肯定是不能用的，他又不肯被人抱着走一路，最后变成二人共乘，居大虎用斗篷聊作遮掩，把人护在身前，给他裹上厚实的连帽大氅，便迎着寒风往山林萧瑟之处去。

他们走的是一条隐蔽的马道，很是崎岖。居大虎不得不打起十二分精神，一手搂紧了北小爷，一手稳稳攥着缰绳，生怕一个颠簸，就把人跌出去。

北小爷久未出门，一路都哼着轻快的调子，四肢放松的窝在力奴怀里。摇摇晃晃的，偶尔还会被惊起的小动物逗得笑出声来，仿佛他们不是走在遍地落叶、布满枯枝的暮秋，而是风光正好的花开之春。

“等开春的时候，主人要是想踏青，要提前一点告诉我。”

居大虎的下巴抵着北小爷的头顶，说话时，胸膛的震动透过厚实的大氅传到笔直的脊背。北小爷觉得酥酥痒痒的，稍微仰头，去看身后的力奴：“你要准备什么好东西吗？”

居大虎不懂吊人胃口那一套，有问必答：“我小时候吃不到果脯蜜饯，母亲每逢年末，都会趁夜去采腊梅，她有秘方，用最平常的东西，就能炮制出很好吃的腊梅干，奴棚里人人都盼着她做好了分给大伙儿吃。”

北小爷懵懵的看他，一时没接话。

居大虎把手臂收紧，敛了眉眼：“主人，我忘了，这些东西，未必合您的胃口。您就当我没说过。”

“怎么能当没说过呢？我听着都馋了。”北宇抬起手，对着居大虎的胸口捶了一拳，“你勾出来的馋虫，等开春一定得让我吃到。”

即便是奴隶，提起母亲的神情，也是此生最柔和的模样。男的奴隶长到七岁就要离开母亲的奴棚，跟其他力奴混居。而奴隶们往往是没有父亲的概念的。因为他们的父亲可能是奴隶、可能是巫医、也可能……

“你有一个很好的母亲。”北小爷拍拍居大虎的手臂，沉默片刻，接着哼起刚才那首歌。

**十六**

齐先生家没有奴隶，服侍他的是一批又一批受他教导的学生。其中甚至还有某些寨子的族长。

他病重数月，商队已经下山，又到了年根，各家自有事情要忙，等北小爷来看时，整个院子，居然只有吕家的爷孙两个人在照料。

吕家本来是侍奉巫医的，后来犯了错，被齐先生收留，如今只剩下爷孙俩，吕爷爷耳聋，吕家孙子口哑，也是可怜。

北小爷让居大虎给他们递了年货，又单独给他们祖孙分了一份，这才往先生养病的书房走。

齐先生病中躺着还咿咿呀呀的，没个消停。

北小爷见状放下心来，上前作揖。

“我以为，你会让刘家的奴隶去祭湖。”齐先生睁开眼，声线嘶哑，眼神却清明的吓人。

“先生，您别酸我了。”北小爷笑着讨饶。

“嗯。身量高了，长了张能骗人的脸。”齐先生弯着笑眼把他从头到脚扫了个来回，拖着长音，又道，“如今你这名声，哪怕把他们剁了喂狼都没人意外。话说门口那个，就是不明不白跟着你的力奴？你既已下定决心，又何必接二连三毁自己名声。”

“即便我想留情面，也没那个机会。那些事实际上也算沾边，我不想给自己开脱。至于……我的力奴，并没有不明不白。学生只是——”

“只是不肯娶妻，顺便留一条后路给自己。你向来有主意。”齐先生直起身来，北宇递茶，他接了，边喝边说，“信已经送给北元老，我和杨家族长都盖了私印。待到开春商队回归，便知回音。”

北宇闻言，后退两步，行了个大礼。

齐先生摆手，让他起身：“若此事不成，你待如何？”

北宇笑笑：“不如何。我父母希望我好好的，我也只想好好的。”

“你素来知分寸，我放心。北宇，为师只希望你记住，天不遂人愿，却也无绝人之路。不如顺势为之，也能绝处逢生。有些东西若想打破，必然代价惨痛。”齐先生拉起他的右手，在他掌心一笔一划的写了四个大字，又把他的五指收拢，“你记得这四个字，凡事不要自损，别逼自己太过。”

**十七**

从齐先生家返程时，正是晌午。先生本要备饭，北宇惦记着求签的借口，想去山神庙走个过场，没有多留。

居大虎见他神情恹恹，怕他体力不支，中途喂他吃了几口点心，他心不在焉的咽了，一路闭目养神。

收了签文往回走，又是连声叹气。

居大虎不知他与齐先生说了什么，更看不懂签文写了什么。可是北小爷脸上的神情让他无来由的不安，好像他随时都会化作一缕风，从自己眼前消失，飞到无人可知的地方去。

许是一直以来的默认给了勇气，居大虎稍稍松开缰绳，环住怀中人，深深嗅了一口主子身上的药香，才有了一点踏实的念想。

北小爷被他抱得一愣，等了一等，却不见下文。

他笑着摇摇头，烦闷的思绪散成戏词，咿咿呀呀的唱了一段，正是在齐先生那里听过的，跟寨子里的唱法很不一样。

居大虎凝神听了，问：“主人，这唱的是什么？”

“这些时把少年人如花貌，不多时憔悴了。不因他福分难销，可甚的红颜易老？论人间绝色偏不少，等把风光丢抹早。”

居大虎一头雾水，半句都没听懂。

“六十四寨，里面的人出不去，外面的人进不来。唯独教书先生，每一任是从外面请的，需得是真才实学者，孤寡、自愿、立誓永不下山。”北小爷摸着口袋里的签文，幽幽道：“那是先生在山外面时最爱听的戏，名叫《牡丹亭》。他自进山起，唱到了如今，大约……大约跟某个让他断了尘念的人有关吧。”

“齐先生的病很重吗？”居大虎试探着问。

北小爷摇摇头：“身子没事，心病却是陈年的。我只知先生看淡天命，却不知先生可曾后悔过来这里蹉跎岁月……其实世间谁能看懂自己的命呢？罢了，你若好奇这些，我教你识字，也算是多个打发时间的事情。”

居大虎惊喜的连连点头，回程的速度都快了起来。

奴隶开蒙，往往只需学习认数字、辨地图。更何况，居大虎跟着刘小四，从未有过下山的机会，连这样的开蒙都不曾经历。

他对学问没概念，却很想知道能让主人惆怅的东西究竟是什么。他觉得，只要知道了，他就能让主人那双好看的眼睛，总是亮晶晶的。

**十八**

枯木难逢春，顺天且由人，

雁丘空洒泪，死生一双魂。

直到夜深，北小爷还在对着签文发呆。

齐先生一笔一划写在掌心的四个大字，隐隐的戳着心——“慧极必伤。”

一点昏暗的烛光照着几百年的木屋，腐朽的阴影被衬得愈发阴暗。

隔间里传来平稳的呼吸声。这是他尝试放在身边的第三个人，不知道会不会终如所愿。

——若此事不成，你待如何？

北小爷盯着那一点烛火，把签文慢慢烧掉。

他想起居大虎声线温吞的问：“主人，我怕你起急了撞到，留一支小蜡烛吧。这亮光会让你睡不安稳吗？”

他说：“不会，就这样亮着吧。”


	4. 第四章

**十九**

年关将近，平时不方便走动的人家，也会借着拜访邻家的由头，互相顺路送点年货，算是各退一步，主动破冰。

但凡曾经依附刘家李家的小氏族，都忙不迭的来北家献殷勤。其中有个英家，世代产冰，给北家主宅送了两车，又特意赶了一车运到北小爷院里。

可巧来时正赶上主宅借调人手，管事的忙不开，便跟北小爷请示，派居大虎带路到冰窖卸货。

英家的小爷亲自来送冰，却只得了个力奴带路，觉得受了怠慢，一路上也不理居大虎，兀自跟自家车夫有一搭没一搭的闲聊。

倒是车夫满肚子好奇，没一会儿就把话题拐到居大虎身上：“哎，听说你家小爷待你不错啊！说来听听，都怎么个好法？”

居大虎抱着三箱冰块，不吱声。

英小爷翻了个白眼：“一个奴隶，还学会摆谱了。人家北小爷给你脸的时候你是人，不给你脸的时候，你烂在泥里狗都不吃。劝你别早早端出穷人乍富的做派，等北小爷结了亲，你不还是要回奴棚？当心今日摆的谱，都成了那时和血吞的泪。”

居大虎还是不说话。英家的车夫觉得自己招了不痛快，得替主子争口气，张口道：“不识好歹的东西，你睁大眼睛看好，将来北小爷要叫我家小爷一声舅哥。到时候想怎么差遣你，都是一句话的事。”

英小爷脸色一变，看四下没人，抽了车夫一巴掌：“在北家地盘上胡说，想挨鞭子吗！”

车夫讪讪的赔笑，余光扫到居大虎冷着一张小白脸，愈发不痛快：“你拽不了几天啦，北七婶这些天都在帮北小爷相看各家闺女，你还是早点回奴棚，省得碍了未来主母的眼。”

居大虎一声不吭，把冰块布置妥当，把北小爷赏给看门人的东西交代清楚，就自顾自转身往回走。从头至尾，一个眼神都没分给英家人。

英小爷怕他回去添油加醋，赶着马车提前返回北小爷的院子。不曾想居大虎的脚程那么快，他前脚刚在主屋的正厅里坐下，后脚就听外面说居大虎回来了。正想派人去威胁几句，忽闻两声轻咳。

北小爷到了。

**二十**

“咳咳……怎么去了这样久，你今日的临帖一笔都没动呢。”

“主人，近来人手不够，我晚上点着灯写吧，总觉得夜里比白天写得好。”

“哈，哪里是写得好，俗话说灯下看美人，你是灯下看字，黑咕隆咚的不如白天清楚，就以为好看些。”

“灯下看美人？美人白天也是美的吧，不然在灯下岂不更吓人？”

“咦？你这么一说，好像有道理啊……”

北小爷从书房去正厅会客，正好撞见居大虎满面寒霜的回来。也没多问，就让他扶着自己一起走。主奴俩柔声细语的说着话，半天不进门，仿佛正厅里的客人是空气。

英小爷憋着气，忍无可忍的起身到门口行礼：“北小爷，叨扰了。”

“这位就是英小爷？”北小爷回了一礼，客套说：“谢您家老爷子惦记。”

英小爷面色稍缓，按亲爹交待的打圆场：“传言真是不可信，往年我们要送，人家都劝，说北小爷不喜寒凉之物。今年攒着胆子送一回，这才来对了。我爹说，小爷若喜欢，以后每年都送，两车起。”

“制冰储冰都不易，我心领了，互相走动原本也是交情，如此厚礼，大可不必。”北小爷说着，让管事备上回礼，“你瞧，这一来二去的，反倒生分。”

英小爷打了个磕巴，不知该怎么接。斜眼一看居大虎，想起“正事”，连忙从先前背下来的话里挑出一段，突兀道：“我与你同年，既是世交，冒昧称一声兄弟。各家氏族本都是亲上加亲的，到了我们这一辈，也说不定哪天又成一家人。至于那些占着位子的外人，他们说的许多话不必听也不必信，早晚留不下什么。”

北小爷面不改色，笑道：“外人确实不必留，也不必信。强扭的瓜不甜。”言罢端茶，施施然刮着茶沫，并不入口。

英小爷听了半截，以为还有下文，却半天不见动静。这才反应过来，起身告辞。一直到上了马车，他也没琢磨出来，北小爷到底是个什么意思，只觉得好像碰了钉子，却又不知从何说起。

**二十一**

晚饭后，北小爷监督居大虎练字。见他有几笔写的力道不够，便握上他的手，带他顺了几个笔画。然后一边喝茶一边问：“你平时恨不得把墨汁摁到毡布背面去，今天怎么虚成这样？白天太忙，累脱力了？”

居大虎停了笔，低头闷声说：“主人，我……我想回奴棚住。”

北小爷被茶水呛住，一阵猛咳。

居大虎慌手慌脚的给他顺气，又喂了几粒肉枣，这才压下去。

北小爷都快被气笑了：“为什么想住奴棚？”

“我……早晚也是要回去的，早一点，免得将来不习惯。”

“不习惯什么？”

“不习惯……”不习惯漏风漏雨？不习惯虫鼠遍地？不习惯在寒冷的冬夜瑟缩着等天亮起？好像都不是。他从没奢望此生住什么大屋、睡什么安稳觉。他一出生就是奴隶，对享乐没有概念更不会有幻想，他甚至在与母亲分开的时候都不曾哭泣。

奴隶是不能有留恋和愿望的，而他们注定也不会有这些念想。所以，当看到刘家的女奴与另一个力奴的感情时，他毫不犹豫选择成全。他想，他们有了愿望，就跟奴隶不同了，要给他们实现愿望的机会。而更多的奴隶，他们也会忽然拥有愿望吗？

“奴隶也是人，也有父母、爱人、手足、朋友。他们是软肋，却也是勇气。”

如果主人说的是对的，那每个奴隶的愿望，都可以被听见吗？

而我在离开主屋的那一天，究竟会不习惯什么呢？居大虎被自己问住了，也被主人问住了。

北小爷无奈道：“罢了，你先去给我烧洗澡水吧，一会儿我泡澡，你在旁边接着写。”

居大虎伺候北小爷进了浴桶，看他靠在桶沿上闭目养神，不好打扰，就听话的拿起毛笔，蘸饱墨汁，继续临帖。

屋子里一时无话。待到他写满一页，北小爷才唤他擦背。

居大虎细心地摩挲着主人白皙的脊背，又把毛巾慢慢滑上瘦弱的肩膀。他看见漂亮的蝴蝶骨线条，随着主人的呼吸，像抖落翅膀的蝴蝶，灯光下闪着莹莹水泽。

他的主人狠戾、决绝、隐忍。但又脆弱、天真、善感。

他曾以为自己望着他的那份战栗来自恐惧。如今回忆起来，初见之时，那份悸动根本不是害怕更不是愤怒。

他刚学了一个词，叫做“一见倾心”。

一次次肌肤触觉的记忆汹涌而至。居大虎几乎觉得自己的手就要不受控制了。

**二十二**

“榆木脑袋、朽木难雕！”

英老爷把书砸到英小爷身上，还觉得不解气，被英夫人使了巧劲拦下来。

英老爷把她推开，甩汗巾过去抽儿子：“北小爷就差明着骂你高攀了，你居然还听不懂，还好意思回来问我！我跟你丢不起人！”

英小爷扁扁嘴：“攀不上没准是好事。他当着我的面跟那力奴打情骂俏，眼里看不见旁人似的。妹妹嫁过去，还不得守活寡。”

“你都把人丢尽了，想守也没机会了！”

英夫人使眼色让儿子倒茶，按着老爷子的肩膀让他坐下：“何必动气。你没听儿子说，那不是什么好人家，女儿躲了这一遭，没准就有好姑爷候着呢！”

“你懂什么？我们原本背靠刘家，又跟李家沾亲，六十四寨有点眼色的都要绕道走。好不容易跟北小爷有了走动的机会，又让这不肖子搅毁了。巴巴的送礼已经够丢人了，还在人家地盘上乱嚼舌根。人家的奴隶用得着你教训！真把自己不当外人！”

“你也别以为往后有好事。”英老爷指着夫人又是一通撒气：“你表姐的女儿也跟北七婶见过面的。要是将来人家嫁过去，处处压你一头，我看你还乐不乐的出来。”

“一个病秧子，嫁过去要么守活寡，要么过两年直接守寡。家业都是北家的，还能便宜别人家不成？你嫌弃丢人，你就自己待着吧，我带儿子看他姥姥去。”

英老爷在气头上，没当回事。隔天发现夫人儿子都不见踪影，大过年的孤家寡人还要去丈母娘家求人回来，真是欲哭无泪。

且说英小爷到了姥姥家，跟表兄弟们发了一通牢骚。“我居然连一个奴隶都不能训斥了！哪有这种道理！”

这其中就有人出了馊主意：“北小爷我们动不得，那力奴我们还动不得么？大家都是男人，最忌讳什么，你我心知肚明。试问，谁会宠爱一个以下犯上的奴隶？而有些冒犯，即便膈应的想死，也不敢对外人说。”

英小爷越听越糊涂：“到底打算做什么呀？”

那出主意的人龇着一口黄牙：“你要是信得过表哥，就什么都别管，静候佳音。计划要是顺利，还能让北家从此没办法护着北小爷。”

“使不得使不得！”英小爷虽然没听懂他们的计划，却知道北小爷不好惹：“你没看见刘小四的下场吗？”

黄牙不以为意：“刘小四为什么会无缘无故害人？北小爷为什么不用自己院里的奴隶行刑？北家族长的奴隶下手那么狠究竟是谁的命令？”

几位表哥都默然点头，英小爷挠挠脑袋，问：“你究竟想说啥？明说不成吗？”

另一位表哥恨铁不成钢道：“明摆着是北家族长跟北小爷斗/法，你是不是瞎！只是现在一时还看不出究竟谁占了上风。六十四寨里，估计也就你一个人真当北家特别愿意留着北小爷了。你爹也不知怎么想的，那么大一个火坑还要推女儿往里跳，想钱想疯了吧！”

黄牙嘿嘿一乐：“奴隶丢人、主子遭殃，北家失了颜面，北小爷再难结亲。你瞧瞧，够不够给你解气？退一万步讲，就算计划失败，也赖不到咱们头上。账都只会算给那力奴一个人，北小爷到时候只怕恨不得杀了他。”

**二十三**

居大虎攥紧了毛巾，生怕自己真的失控。任何一个男人都不会容忍这样的肖想。他连自己究竟在闹什么情绪都还没搞清楚，不能不明不白的就被主人厌弃。

想到这里，他深吸一口气，冷静下来。

偏生北小爷哪壶不开提哪壶：“虎子哥，其实不习惯某种改变还有另一种表达方式。”

居大虎喉结微动，艰难的问：“是什么？”

“是舍不得改变之前的东西。”

居大虎猝然后退一步，心脏怦怦乱跳。

北小爷轻轻的笑了：“那我换个问法，你舍不得什么呢？”他慢悠悠的转过身，面对着居大虎。水汽润湿的发丝垂下来，又被他伸手捋到脑后，露出光洁的额头。

“虎子哥，你究竟在怕什么？”

居大虎定定的看进那双眼睛。

我以前从不曾害怕。

我以为我不会有愿望。

可是主人，这一刻我忽然想问你——

未来的某一天，你会抛弃我吗？


	5. 第五章

**二十四**

腊月初八，百果煨粥。北家主宅头天就派了人来请，说是有贵客一起过节。

北宇第一次被族长叫去会客，心里大约猜到了来人是谁，但面子上还得显出来十足的重视：一向不修边幅的北小爷，特意从今年新裁的衣裳里面挑了身料子最舒服的枣色长衫，还披上了压箱底的银灰色貂裘斗篷。

北宇本就肤白如软玉、唇红似丹樱，这朱衣银裘愈发衬得他白里透红、光彩照人，站在朝霞里说不出的明艳，临出发时，看得院里一众男女眼睛发直。

居大虎也听命换了新衣衫，过长的碎发都拢到脑后扎成一个小揪。好看到晃眼的主奴二人，带上新收的银杏茶、海棠蜜、枸杞酒等十来样年礼，又从小爷的私库里挑了两套钧窑青瓷，便往主宅应约去。

北宇所料不差，贵客正是杨元老的亲外孙、筏甲寨杨族长的亲外甥、麻薪寨族长的小儿子——贾喻恩。

“几年不见，小宇已是这般气度非凡。”贾喻恩一身西装，戴着眼镜，跟在北七叔身后迎出来，周遭还簇拥着几个北家亲戚的同龄子女，众星捧月般在后面做陪衬，“看你气色，比我记忆中好许多。”

北宇见过七叔，又跟贾喻恩互相一礼：“几时来的？一路安好？”

“初六就到了，晓蓉说想给你个惊喜，就故意没透风声。”贾喻恩提起表妹就露出无奈的笑，“她跑去厨房看人家雕萝卜花儿，看着看着又不知野到哪去了，明明这一路都在念叨你，你来了她却不见人影，见谅。”

“多年不见，还是老样子。”北宇也跟着笑，让居大虎把礼物交接给各家随从，便吩咐他今日自行安排。

北小爷这边跟着一群老老少少喝腊八粥，那边居大虎被贾家的仆从们拉去喝酒。

居大虎担心北小爷找不到自己，十分不情愿，那一帮人扯着他不肯放手：“你一个奴隶，原本没资格凑热闹。哥儿几个是看北小爷重用你，才带你一个。再说了，就算想走，往前出不了倒座房、往后越不过后罩房，能有多远，你家小爷又不是奶娃娃，离了你还不过日子么！”

居大虎也不知被哪句话刺激到，忽一愣神，便跟他们走了。

**二十五**

“小居没下过山？真是可惜，山外面的好去处，你真该瞧瞧。”

众人都怕耽误主子差遣，没敢开烈酒，吃吃喝喝半晌，也只是微醺的气氛。贾家的人瞄着居大虎被酒气蒸出绯色的眼尾，一个接一个的打开了话匣子。

“近几年生意不好做，但销魂的地方一点都没寥落。说也奇怪，那些勾栏院，怎么总有营生？”

“有啥奇怪的，夫子说的，食色性也。就算到了人头打成狗头的时候，咱男人也不会亏着嘴和鸟。”

“哈哈哈哈，说的是，来来来，为了嘴和鸟再喝一碗！”

“喝一碗！”

“小居你怎么不动啊，你——”说话的人转转眼珠，拿手肘撞居大虎的肩，嘿嘿一笑，“你该不会没听懂吧？”

居大虎第一次喝酒，喝急了正要缓缓，闻言皱眉抿了一口酒，问那人：“山外面打仗呢吗？打仗怎么做生意？”

其余几个争先恐后的凑过来：“你有所不知。下山之前先生都要讲的，咱们锋岭六十四寨，千年前就是为了躲战乱进山，后来太平了，又需要换海盐吃，才有了商队出山的规矩。中间改朝换代多少次，大小战乱几十场，但商队年年下山都毫发无损，从不会空手而归。

你知怎的？全靠咱们在外头坐镇的元老，每一届都手眼通天，攒到现在，那可是不小的势力。咱们在深山里既不用受战乱之苦，还能赶上外面一年一年的新潮，都亏了他们庇佑。现在虽然乱了快十年了，但生意其实只难了一点点，不然我们出山哪可能有空吃花酒！”

“你们是跟贾小爷下山的？”居大虎没想到，贾家小爷看起来只是平淡文人模样，居然也跟商队出去过。

“那当然，各跟各的主子嘛。”有人说着就把爪子搭到了大虎的手腕上，被他甩开也不恼，又往他身上靠，“我家小爷精通机械，外面的好多洋玩意都靠他鉴定，连着好几年都是被点名请着去的。今年贾老爷说想进购火器，才换成他大哥去了。”

“哎，不聊这段，接着刚才的话头儿。我问你，你当真不明白秦楼楚馆的好处吗？”那人涎皮赖脸道，“像你这样皮相，出去可值钱哩！”

旁人哈哈笑着附和：“人家现在跟着北小爷，身价难道不高过外面几倍去？”

“北小爷的弱身板，怕是还没机会好好享用美人呢。小居，哥跟你说啊，男人一样能让男人爽透了，哥几个图新鲜还去过呢！趁你家小爷对你还没厌烦，你多学一点有用的！”

**二十六**

居大虎舔了口后槽牙，冷声问：“有什么用？”

一群人也不知是借了酒胆还是故意为之，嘻嘻哈哈的压低声音：“哥哥们教你好话呢。窑姐小倌儿伺候男人，他们那手啊、腿啊、唇啊、舌啊齐上阵，最会细心揉搓恩客身上舒爽的地方，你要是学到了，让北小爷食髓知味，那他肯定离不开你！”

“今日看见北小爷，这话反倒说不准了。你瞧那一身美人骨，名不虚传呐！皮肉一看就是滑的，俏生生勾人，到时候该是谁让谁销魂，还得到床上才……”

“滚！”居大虎起身掀掉背后压上来的，又掐住揉他腰的一个：“我的主人你也敢议论，活腻了！”

另有几人扑上来，把桌面一推，抓着居大虎的手脚往上面按：“贱奴脾气不小，你可知这屋里人人都是你主子？女奴药奴都比力奴值钱，一个最低贱的奴隶还把自己当人了！哥儿几个睡你是看得起你！今儿咱就给你开苞，帮你正正尊卑！”

居大虎气急，手上来不及挣开，便一脚蹬开掰他腿根的，酒菜登时碎了一地，惹来院里一声怒喝。

“谁在闹！出来领罚！”

说话的正是贾喻恩。屋里几个仆从吓破了胆，慌里慌张的推门出去，居大虎站在最末，一眼看见跟贾喻恩并肩站着的北小爷，被那怒容刺痛神经，自知在主宅给主人丢了脸，红着眼睛低下头。

北宇确实气得不轻，在得知大虎被拉到这喝酒时就觉得不妙，再一看他原本整洁的衣服被扯得毫无体面，更是怒火中烧，烧得他几乎要失了理智。震怒之中横生的情绪正在破土而出，北小爷根本没时间去思考，厉声道：“居大虎！”

力奴攥紧的手倏忽一抖，应声抬头，看了他一眼。

只一眼，就把北宇的那把无明业火熄成炊烟。

一双黑眸泛着水光，无措、惊惶、哀怒，像是受惊的马儿，委屈又倔强地盘桓在迷途上。北宇的心都快被那双微红的桃花眼看化了，从不肯流泻七情的嘴角被忽然泛起的酸疼激得一颤，他掐了下眉心，再开口时，声音已经不由自主的放柔，如同哄着一只幼兽投入怀抱似的，轻声说：“过来，没事的。”

就连他自己，都被这从未出现过的语气吓了一跳。

贾喻恩下意识瞥过去，正瞥见北宇眼中尚未消散的怜惜，不禁皱眉：“你对你的奴隶，宠的太过了。”

直到居大虎站到他身旁，北小爷才恢复了往日未语三分笑的脸色，一边给居大虎收拢衣襟，一边漫不经心道：“原来还有人记得这是我的奴隶。我刚怎么听到有人说，谁都可以做他主子？都觉得跟我平起平坐了？”

**二十七**

贾喻恩理亏，先行道歉：“治下不严，该罚。”说着打了个手势，“我去北小爷那儿帮他瞧瞧钟表，你们不必跟来，留在北家主宅做苦力。若是谁再出岔子，这辈子都别想回麻薪寨！”

“就这样？”北小爷捋起居大虎的袖口，给贾喻恩看上面的淤青。

贾喻恩扶了下眼镜，好声好气的商量：“小宇，我的人伤的比他重。也不见你说罚点什么。”

北宇哼笑一声，不说话。

贾喻恩无奈：“你待如何？”

北宇抬起羊脂玉一样金贵的手，冲贾家下人的方向一指：“让那个人去力奴的奴棚住到过年，奴隶吃什么他吃什么，奴隶做什么他做什么，敢埋怨一句，天数翻倍。”说完拉着居大虎出了垂花门，甚至懒得回头多看一眼。

与此同时，李家主宅。

英小爷跟一群表哥在厢房里扎堆儿赌骰子，输的满脸都被画了王八。

“不玩了不玩了，没钱了。”他一屁股坐在地上，觉得自打出了北小爷的院子，就没顺溜过。越想越晦气，他问黄牙：“表哥，你上次说的事，真要做吗？”

“这个时候才说要做吗，你问晚了。”黄牙数着兜里的钱，优哉游哉：“坑都挖好了，只等那力奴自己跳。你瞧好吧，三日之内，一定给你个好消息。”


	6. 第六章

**二十八**

贵客到哪都是贵客，哪怕刚刚仆从之间发生些尴尬，也不能怠慢。

进了家门口，北宇还没消气，沉着脸让居大虎去东面书房面壁思过，自己则带着贾喻恩，亲手打开西耳房的库门。

看见库里唯一算得上洋货的老木钟，贾喻恩便知，请他来看钟表什么的，不过是个借口。

看破不说破，他绕过摆在正中央的一对黄梨镂花摇椅，打开木钟的前盖，像模像样的前后转了两圈：“有些零件老化了，山里没有匹配的东西。原材料倒是好找，只是打磨成合适的型号会很费时。我大约要在你这里蹭住两日，保准修到你满意为止。”

北小爷也不客气，略一颔首道了声：“有劳。”

贾喻恩略带失落的瞅他一眼：“小时候，每次我鼓捣点新鲜的物什，你就要拉我的袖子，一边要我示范给你看，一边踮着脚尖试图捣乱。”他解开西装扣，靠在摇椅的扶手上，目光垂下来盯着仓库地面上的一点黑斑，“七年。每次听到你病重的消息，都想来看看，却总因为种种原因不能成行。晓蓉是姑娘家，不便来你的院子探望，先头那两三年还找我闹过几次，后来发现指望不上我，就不了了之了。”

“不是七年。自我坠湖当日，再有百天，就整整八年了。”北小爷还是那副轻描淡写的神情，似乎并没放在心上，“各家都是俗务缠身，一堆烂账。我不怪谁。”

“哪能不怪。”贾喻恩自嘲的弯弯嘴角，“纵然你不说，我也有数。所以这次外公要我帮你，我毫不犹豫的就来了。”

话已至此，北小爷懒得再绕圈子，径直走到木钟后面，打开一个小暗匣，取来一沓半新的图纸。

北小爷用眼神示意门口方向，声音不高不低：“钟表的设计图，大约按这个修会比较方便。”

贾喻恩会意，默默接过图纸查看，不由得瞪大了眼睛。

那居然是一整套河海通道改造工程图，专讲机械的那一张甚至包括了热动力水泵、蒸汽式渔船和海盐贮藏纲要。

**二十九**

夜至三更，贾喻恩留在正厅跟北小爷下棋。

除了在书房面壁的居大虎，院中再没有醒着的下人。

“小宇你……你真的只是为了萃取海盐吗？”图上的工程太过惊人，贾喻恩不敢想象，一个足不出户的少年，究竟花了多久的心思、下了怎样的决心、又经过怎样的布局，才把计划做得如此详尽，还能确保无人知晓。对了，不能说是无人知晓。齐先生、杨族长都曾参与其中，如今还多了一个他。

北宇稳稳的落下一粒黑子：“盐是必需品，可以让通商变被动为主动。更何况，我听说这场战乱已经持续近十年，与曾经的改朝换代不大一样。如果我们完全自给自足，岂不更周全？”

“万一被战乱逼得封山，有这个通道在，确实会保险些。只是，当年潜入湖水探路的人都无功而返，就连……”就连七年前的初春，山中大旱，地势独特的死生湖千年来第一次湖水干涸，好不容易露出了幽深曲折的天然隧道，然而探路的队伍也没能有所收获。

那时六十四寨派了十个力奴打前锋，北宇一家三口作为监工，连同几个心腹带着拼装木船的工具和饮食补给紧随其后。可是众人等了三天，不见探路的回来报信，更不见拴在他们身上的绳索绷到尽头。在湖边把绳索往回拽时，才发现那些绳子早就被割断了。又过了三天，海水忽然倒灌，山洪淹了六个村寨，众人忙着清点损失、确认伤亡，忙得忘了北家那一茬。

又过了两日，有人偶然发现了晕倒在湖边的北宇，手中握着一截断裂的人骨。而勘测记录、隧道测绘图统统不见踪影。

曾有人潜水时在隧道发现过水晶，可是北宇醒后一概否认。他说他什么都不记得了。

数月之后，更多人骨被冲到湖岸。从此，死生湖吃人的怪谈不胫而走，六十四寨觉得不祥，连着三年用牲奴祭湖，以求湖水安宁。奇迹般幸存的北宇也被人当做妖物，避之犹恐不及。

他本就病弱，又遭了水难，命危之时，是北爷爷力排众议，保住了北宇性命，又在王家、杨家的共同见证下，交接了所有该由他继承的遗产。

如今，北爷爷早已故去。北宇也从人人嫌弃的“妖物”蜕变成人人敬畏的北小爷。

物是人非，实在伤怀。贾喻恩知道不便多提，略去前情种种，只说：“当年之事诸多诡异，你醒来的时候不是跟大家说，自己都不记得了吗？”

北宇敲了下棋盘，提示贾喻恩走子：“确实不记得了，所以这次的计划不敢声张。要是劳师动众搞了一堆事，到头却来发现是我记忆错乱出现的幻觉，我这罪过可就大了。”

贾喻恩越听越觉得忐忑：“这么大的工程，如何瞒得住。再说，海路一开，许多事情会变得不好掌控。你不怕奴隶们都从海上逃掉吗？”

北宇抬眸，自下而上的瞟了他一眼。贾喻恩被那双通透的眼看得心虚，掩饰一般，落下一粒白子。

北宇却没停住话头，红唇微启：“山门都没人逃得出，小小隧道口，何足挂齿。喻哥，你其实是怀疑我想不开，要从水路遁出锋岭吧？”

“我……我没那个意思。”贾喻恩连声否认，被北宇戏谑的声线打断。

“我听说，山外面是没有奴隶的。”北小爷轻轻一笑，“我没人伺候就活不成，怎么会出山自寻死路。你说是吧？”

**三十**

一盘棋下到五更天，主屋正厅才传来门轴的吱呀声。居大虎侧耳听着，知道是贾喻恩去厢房歇了，暗暗松了口气。

他从未见过任何人能跟北小爷在正厅待到天黑。

更何况是五更。

居大虎想到这里又觉得可笑，自己一个奴隶，倒像话本里的冷宫怨妃一样，见谁在主子面前得宠，就要酸上一酸。

你是一个奴隶，哪有嫉妒的权力？

嫉妒。

我在嫉妒？

见不得比自己优越的人跟他亲近，大约也算是七情六欲的一种吧。

居大虎跪在黑暗之中，甚至有点惊喜。有了这些并不明媚的心思，是不是证明，自己逐渐不再像一个奴隶，而是逐渐活得像人了呢？

人，有情有义有爱有恨，可以做梦的人。

主人，你说过你喜欢我不听话。那一个不像奴隶的我，你会喜欢吗？

我可以为你，活成一个完整的人吗？

一点亮光忽然照进书房——北小爷拢着一盏烛灯，轻轻打开了屋门。

居大虎毕恭毕敬低头，一副认真悔过的沉默模样。

“醒酒汤喝了吗？”北宇坐在离力奴不到一尺远的太师椅上，灯火明明灭灭，映得他那双猫儿一样的眼睛闪闪亮亮的惑人心魄。

居大虎觉得自己的胸腔跟腿脚一起失去了挣扎，老老实实的回答：“喝过了。”

北宇点了点头：“那你现在很清醒。说说吧，今日错在哪儿了。”

太多了，身为一个奴隶，今天出格的问题何止一个。居大虎抿抿嘴，低声细数自己的过失：“我不该擅离职守，不该跟别家的人喝酒，不该跟他们撕打，更不该闹得那么大，惹人来看笑话。”

北宇已经消散大半怒气，又被这几句话全勾回来：“你居然觉得我是在气这些？！”

烛灯的火苗被他的气息吹乱，北宇被烛烟呛到，开始咳嗽。

居大虎想去给他顺气，奈何把腿跪麻了，往前一扑，就抱上了北宇的膝盖。

北宇也不躲，微微俯身，用力掐住居大虎的下巴，盯着他恨恨地说：“笑话闹得再大，我都不会怪你，那种情形，谁也没法控制。我气得是，你到现在还不明白……咳咳咳……”

北小爷越激动就越是顺不过气，口鼻喘息的热流连续吹到居大虎的鼻尖，撩人的春风一样，搔得他心口犯痒。力奴握住主人嫩生生的手腕，掌心微微发抖:“主人想让我明白什么?”

“你到现在还不明白，”北小爷轻喘几声，稳住了气息：“你怎么能毫无防备的跟别人走？怎么敢接受他们递来的饭食？你居然连明显的恶意都看不出，你不知道他们有多下三滥吗？我气的是你不知道自己惹人肖想，气的是你对外人没有防备！没有自知之明，也没有识人之能，随随便便就中了别人的圈套。这次是我在，下次呢？我不在场，谁来保你！”

居大虎不敢置信的望着自己的主人：“你是因为担心我，所以才生气？”

“不然呢？”北宇张了张嘴，又眨了眨眼，觉得好像不太对，松开力奴的下巴，倨傲道：“你要是出事，我屋中定会被找借口塞进不可信之人。我把你留作贴身随侍，你就该替我仔细提防旁人，而不是捅个篓子，等恶人出来捡现成。”

“所以我是可信的？”居大虎连忙握住北小爷的手，让他重新掐回自己的下巴，“主人信我就好，你怎么罚我都行，只是别气坏了身体。”

北小爷触电般把手缩回去，还画蛇添足的用袖口遮住手指：“你……你今日受了惊吓，失了分寸是难免的。罚过了就要长记性，知道那些人不怀好意，以后少来往就好。去给我打热水，该睡了。”

居大虎乐颠颠的点头，扶着桌角站起来，不顾腿脚酸麻，一步一趔趄的打水去了。

不是因为害怕。那些人哪里能惊到我。

如果他们没有提你，我当时大约只会想办法夺门出去。而不是被彻底激怒，想要把他们都砸成烂泥。

主人，你也是很没有自知之明呢。


	7. 第七章

**三十一**

次日清晨，北小爷身子倦乏，居大虎伺候他擦洗完毕，正打算去拿衣服，被他扯着袖子拦下：“昨夜睡得太晚，贾小爷想必也不会一大早就来找我。我再靠一会儿，养养精神。”

居大虎的视线顺着那白皙纤长的手指，慢慢滑到莹白脆弱的手腕，再到光泽流动的丝绸睡衣。那松垮的衣襟堆在大腿上，软塌塌裹住一截细腰，随着北小爷的呼吸，布料像是活了过来，光影变换着角度，勾勒出一副线条优美的身体。

“虎子哥？居大虎！”北宇松开手，纳闷的看着忽然发呆的力奴，“你想什么呢？”

“我……”

居大虎吞吞口水，没话找话：“主人，左右无事，你要不要考校一下我最近的功课？”

“这么积极？”北小爷慢悠悠的挑眉，声音透着睡意朦胧的绵软，“是不是偷偷翻过辞海了？”

“主人送给我的，我当然要好好翻看。诗词歌赋我不太懂，但是话本我看完好几本了，认了不少生字。”

“倒是好学。”北小爷略一点头，姿态慵懒地支着半边身子，让居大虎取来文房四宝，“我念一段，你写出来。”

正说着，窗格被人敲了三下。居大虎当即侧跨一步，挡在北小爷床前。

“小爷，北家管事稍话，说去年冻死了几个小奴隶，今年要给奴棚多分一点稻草。居大虎住的那个棚子原是刘家的，别人不便去，想借用他过去分发，顺便补补漏风的缝隙。”

“奴棚？”北小爷摸摸嘴唇，看着自己的力奴：“虎子哥，你帮我找来衣服就去吧。我今日要跟贾小爷出去走走，刚好能给你半天的空闲。晚饭前记得回来，饭后我再接着考你。”

居大虎自然是愿意去奴棚修缮一下的，但是看着北小爷精神欠佳，有点不放心：“主人不能等我回来再出门吗……”

“等你回来，说不定要到什么时辰呢。”北小爷一边打发他走，一边冲窗外吩咐：“去西厢房取三十条棉被和三百斤炉炭，跟稻草一起送到奴棚去。要是居大虎回来说短了哪一样，我拿你是问！”

传话的下人连忙领命去了，居大虎受宠若惊地蹲跪下来，拉着北小爷的手：“主人，你可知道，今年给过了，我们这群奴隶会变得不知足，以后年年都会盼着棉被和炉炭，慢慢就住不惯稻草窝棚了。”

北小爷被他欣喜和忐忑交杂的表情逗得心里一热，抬手揉了一把居大虎的额发：“这有什么，我让北家年年都给就是了。”

居大虎听出一丝不对：“北家？主人心善，主宅那一群却未必。”

“从我的院子里出，他们只是动用几个人搬一下，有什么不愿意的。奴隶冻死了，开春就还得买一批补上，送上门的好处，他们算得清账。”北小爷笑着刮了下居大虎的鼻子，“这下你要是真的回去住，也不怕挨冻了。想回去吗？”

居大虎把脑袋晃得跟拨浪鼓一样：“主人，我那时说的混账话，你别当真。”

“这么说来，你对我这个主子还算满意？”

“我从没有过不满意。”居大虎觉得自己要是有尾巴，此时一定摇成风火轮了，“只要跟着主人，做什么我都是满足的。”

**三十二**

奴棚设置在各个寨子最低洼破败的旮旯，周围的高处都被带刺的铁栅栏圈住，只有一个可供攀爬进出的“院门”，由族长的亲信轮班看守。大虎迎着看门人冷森森的目光，顺着土坡滑下去，熟练地接住从“院门”丢下来的物资，喊棚里的人出来领取。

正是清晨时候，奴隶们惯常早起等人安排活儿做。不多时就呼啦啦钻出一群男人，一看是居大虎，脸色登时精彩起来——

“哟，我当是哪家主子呢，这不是大虎么。”

“人家跟他的好主人睡一屋，做了人家的玩物，可不是等于女奴的身价了。咱们确实比不了。”

“你们快别说了，看看，咱们有过冬的东西了！可要谢谢大虎！”

“真得好好谢谢人家，没他的床前殷勤，哪有咱们的暖冬？”

居大虎默不作声的听了，只加快速度分发，并不争辩。原本就是一个奴棚里出来的奴隶，都是烂在泥里的命，谁也不比谁强多少，实在没有争吵的必要。再说自己确实被主人优待，别人眼红也是正常。

居大虎惦记着北小爷那边出门的情况，想赶紧完成任务回去，分完东西二话不说，拿着草纸和浆糊去修缮漏风的缝隙。其他奴隶讨了个没趣，渐渐也就不说了，又见他独自修奴棚，隐隐觉得解气，就都抱着棉被看他在那忙活，并不上前帮忙。

奴棚一时间安静得不正常。居大虎修完棚顶从梯子爬下来，忽然听见看门人突兀的叫骂声。

其他奴隶也被时不时传来的尖利哭声吵得心神不宁，朝外面看，居然是来了一个女奴，被看门人鞭打也不走，在那里求力奴出来个人帮忙。

居大虎认出那人，赶忙钻出院门：“阿露，发生什么事了？”

看门人不敢擅动北小爷院里的，停住了鞭子，催他们快走。居大虎拉起阿露，往稍远一点的山路上去。

“虎子哥……你真的在这！我可算来对了……”阿露一身鞭伤，满眼涕泪，“你还记得珍姨吗？从前我们在一个奴棚的时候，你母亲病重，她一直照顾来的。”

居大虎自然记得。他记得在那个奴棚里所有的事，不然也不会一眼认出阿露：“珍姨怎么了？”

“她刚生完，身体虚的不成人样，孩子还病了。谁知她那个杀千刀的主子说，河塘里的冻莲还没采，命令她去。这样冷的腊月，河水都快冻住了，她要是下水绝对上不来了。我要替她，她主子不让，说除非有中用的力奴换她，不然就算是把她淹死在河塘里，也要去采。”

居大虎听了也是气闷，另外还有点疑惑：“冻莲？怎么没听说过？”

“哪有什么冻莲，就是拿人命消遣呢！她先前不知得罪了哪路神仙，她主子天天变着花样折磨她。虎子哥，求求你，哪怕以后你让我去北家当马凳都行，就帮我们这一次吧！”

人命关天，珍姨于自己母亲有恩，更是紧急。居大虎没再犹豫，打算趁着天色尚早，速战速决。

居大虎跟着阿露来到河塘，却不见其他人的影子。二人沿着岸边一路找，终于发现倒在芦苇荡的珍姨。

珍姨浑身湿透，面色发青，不知是死是活。阿露抱着她暖了半天，才让珍姨缓过一口气。

“阿露……大虎？是大虎吗？”珍姨盯着他，两眼发亮。

居大虎被她的悲惨情形刺痛，轻声说：“是我，珍姨，你怎么样？那个恶主子人呢？”

珍姨摇摇头：“估计是看我昏死过去，觉得折腾够了，就走了吧。河边有个渔夫的窝棚，你们扶我过去，那有炉子，能烧热水。”

**三十三**

“你支开了所有人，连仆从也不肯带，就是为了来这儿吧。”贾喻恩站在被杂草和古木藏住的洞窟跟前，啧啧两声，回头去扶北小爷上来。

他二人表面上游山玩水，实际一路目标明确，甚至走得有点急。贾喻恩自然不觉得如何，可他知道，北宇有点吃不消的。

不曾想北宇侧身避开了他搀扶的手，踩住坡上的乱石，不肯示弱似的手脚并用着翻上来。他是真的没什么力气，在洞口前扶着腰，边喘边说：“这里面可容纳二百辆马车，足够用来制造大型机械。只是出入不便，运材料这一步，就需要大量的时间和耐心。来，我们进去……”

“不急。”贾喻恩伸手拦他，打开水囊，递给他喝。北宇也不客气，仰头灌了几口。

“慢点喝，你早上都没吃几口东西，一会儿再吃点干粮吧。我带了你最爱吃的桂花糕。”贾喻恩说着，又去翻自己提着的野餐篮。

“先进去看看，我不饿。”北宇说着，扒拉开一堆枯枝乱叶，率先钻进洞口。贾喻恩皱眉看看他瘦弱的背影，只得跟了上去。

洞窟内果然宽敞干燥，目测洞顶的高度至少有五米。这何止能容纳二百辆马车，若是可以叠放，四五百辆都绰绰有余。

北小爷的第一次在外人面前露出少年人的调皮与得意：“这里面有一处得天独厚的关窍，喻哥，你找找看。”

贾喻恩被这一声清脆的“喻哥”喊得恍惚，刚刚那一点亲近不得的尴尬顿时消散无踪，十分配合的在北宇期待的目光里，细心查看起来。

待走到洞窟尽头的石壁，他敲出了一点不寻常的声响，又把耳朵贴上去听：“水声？怎么会有水声？空心的？”

北小爷凑过来，挑眉一笑：“何止是空心的。如果炸开这道石壁，就可以直通死生湖的暗道。不用潜下湖水，也能顺利入海。当然，前提是要把那个暗道修整完善。不然，从这里冲下去，别说是人，就连渔船也会撞上石笋，碎成木渣。”

贾喻恩想了想：“那就只能从死生湖的隧道，找到通往这道石壁的口子，逆着方向往上修整。潜水、探路、开路，再加上凿去障碍物这一步工程，需要很多人，瞒不住的。”

“先造机械。”北宇有条不紊的描述自己的计划，“有机械代替人力，事半功倍。没准只需要一个人，连着操作数月，就能实现。”

“一个人？你我都不适合做这件事，哪里还有可信的人呢？你要找……那个力奴？”贾喻恩恍然道，“这就是你优待他的原因。”

“这事不需要他做。”北小爷摆摆手，“到时候我自有安排。”

贾喻恩忍不住提高了音量：“这样的力气活儿不用他？那你究竟养他做什么？”

“做我的贴身随侍啊。”北宇像是故意气人一样，似笑非笑的，“他好好服侍我就够了，旁的都不必操心。”

贾喻恩满脸的不赞同，被北宇截住话头：“咱们从一大早走到了晌午，这就回去吧。今天只是认一下路，别耽误回去吃晚饭。”

**三十四**

冬天的太阳再亮也是没温度的。

大虎抱来一点枯枝，费力点着了火，珍姨把早在一边放着的水壶座上去，和阿露在火炉边查看彼此的伤势，拿碎布沾着冷水凑合擦洗伤口。三人凄凄惨惨的守到水开，阿露要起身，不小心扯痛了背上的伤，珍姨扶她坐好，自己起身倒了两碗水，一碗递给大虎，另一碗她和阿露分着喝了。

“珍姨，听说你的孩子病了。”大虎低声说，“我不懂药理，但是我的主人教我识字来着，勉强能看懂药材的名字。你跟我说说症状，我回去查查看，要是有现成的方子，想办法凑出几味来，总比这样耗下去能好一些。”

珍姨低眉顺眼的神情僵了一瞬，喃喃道：“只是着凉发烧，不严重的。暖一暖，睡一睡，就好了。”

大虎皱眉：“发烧的问题，可大可小。虽然名贵药材都被各家圈起来划为私有，可是荒地里总能找到些不值钱的常见药，就像我母亲当年那样，趁夜去采一些，不麻烦的。”

阿露也跟着点头：“我可以帮虎子哥望风，保准不会被人发现。”

珍姨直摇头：“不行的。阿露你也看见了，我现在做什么都会被罚，无中生有的东西都可以让我到冰冷的河水里泡到断气，你们要是因为我的缘故再被牵连，我们仨就都惨了。”珍姨微微抬眼，却不直视大虎，“你的主人待你那么好，你也不想让他怪罪你吧。”

阿露嗤了一声：“都是些假惺惺的恶人，有什么可稀罕的。”

居大虎抿抿嘴唇：“我的主人……不会因为这种事怪我。他不是假仁假义。他真的是一个很好的人，真的特别好。”

“虎子哥，他害人的时候你明明亲眼见过，怎么还能觉得他是好人！”阿露的声调徒然拔高，“你知不知道，珍姨为什么不敢让更多人知道孩子的真实病情？”

“阿露！”珍姨打断她不想让她说，可是哪里拦得住。

阿露带着哭腔控诉：“奴棚里的母亲，宁愿孩子病死也不肯让外面的人知道，是因为那些当主子的觉得奴隶的命，还不如一棵药草值钱！一旦被主人家发现了，不管孩子得的是什么毛病，都要直接杀掉甚至活埋……偏还要说是瘟疫，怕传给别人。

传给别人能传给谁，不就是怕奴棚里又死几个，来年还得再买，多花一笔钱！就连今冬多给一点稻草保暖，也是因为去年冻死的小奴隶太多，他们觉得亏了。你当你的主人有多好心？不就是多给几条棉被、多给一点炭火，他就是好人了？！我们这群奴隶，在他们眼里还不如马厩里的牲口！虎子哥，你醒一醒吧，我们都一样是奴隶，就算你现在得宠，可是曾经活不得死不了的日子，你难道忘了吗？”

“我自然记得我是什么……”居大虎当然记得身为奴隶的锥心之痛，他就算已经习惯麻木，可也不代表没有知觉。他还想说些什么，却被珍姨“嘘”了一声。

一阵杂乱的脚步声正在渐渐靠近。之前的恶人去而复返了。

珍姨贴在阿露耳边嘱咐了几句，阿露神色巨变，不敢置信的瞪着她。

大虎不明所以，珍姨面有愧色，推他跟阿露走：“今日之事是为了我的孩子，我不后悔。你要是还肯信阿露，就赶紧跟她走。记得，明早天亮之前，不要去见北小爷！有人要害你，快逃！”


	8. 第八章

**三十五**

“有人要害你，快逃！”

珍姨说完，催阿露带居大虎走。

居大虎本能地后退一步，避开阿露的手，皱眉望向珍姨：“有人要害我。所以你做了什么？”

珍姨咬紧牙根，不肯说话。阿露站在窝棚的后墙根，进退两难。脚步声越来越近，已经没有时间可供耽搁。

居大虎神色一凛：“阿露先走！既然珍姨不肯说，我死也要看清来人，好知道做鬼的时候跟谁讨债！”

阿露哪里肯走，见珍姨不说话，急红了一双杏眼：“他们想害北小爷！你……你刚刚喝的水里有药，要是回到北小爷身边，他们的奸计就得逞了！”

居大虎一时如雷轰顶，他甚至来不及想清楚，究竟是什么时候被人下了药。

一刹那间，刘小四的药粉、渗血的地砖、北小爷的茶盏、贾家的酒水扭曲着冲出脑海，居大虎想起北小爷早就警告过的话，更是懊悔与后怕交加，窝囊的怒气攀上心头，让他几乎忘了身处何地。阿露趁机用力把他推出后墙根，一路带他往枯枝纵横的山壁间逃命。

他们二人前脚跑路，恶人后脚随后赶到——还带来了本次灾祸的真正罪魁：李小三。

而先前作威作福的李家亲戚，一改往日嘴脸，拿着珍姨手里空掉的纸包，低头哈腰的跟李三爷赔笑：“三哥，您看，药粉化在水里给那力奴喝了，咱们的计划已经完成了一半。”

李小三眼神阴冷：“喝了？谁看见了？”

“是喝了的。”珍姨低声说，“您可以验一下碗底的水。”

李小三盯着珍姨空洞的眼，“那个爱管闲事的丫头呢？”

尖利的质问吓得珍姨一颤，她哆哆嗦嗦的跪在地上回话：“我、我托她帮我照看孩子去了。爷，您吩咐的我都做了，求您……求您把药草赏了我吧……”

李小三冷笑一声，一脚踹在她肋骨上，听得“嘎巴”一声，像是碎裂的声响。

珍姨登时惨叫一声伏在地上，那恶人两眼一直，这才看出来差事并没有办好。于是踩住珍姨的手背：“他娘的，你敢骗老子！说！阿露到底去哪儿了？”

珍姨的冷汗流了满身，痛得发不出声音。李小三摆摆手，让那人起开，自己俯身和颜悦色道：“只要你告诉我她把居大虎带去哪儿，我保证既往不咎，药草就在这，你自己选。”言罢把炉子上的水壶提走，伸手捏着药包悬在火苗上，“你孩子的命，就在我手里攥着。你肯说，这药就归你。你不说，这药就归炉火。我耐心有限，三！二！”

“他们沿着练溪跑了！”珍姨不顾满身伤痛，扑过来把药草抓住，一个踉跄险些倒在火炉上，手臂被灼出一串燎泡。她不敢喊疼，含着血沫给李小三磕头，“谢谢三爷大恩大德，谢谢三爷大恩大德……”

李小三这才点头。他的狗腿子上前，瞪着眼睛问：“练溪支流众多，他们在哪个方向？”

“在……在途经玉汤的方向。”

**三十六**

玉汤是锋岭中唯一的一处天然温泉，位于空石寨，归王家所有。

六十四寨三大家族之中，北、杨两家世代交好，行事偶尔会有失公允，王家则因为不曾偏颇任何一方，所以声望更高，但实权偏弱。

玉汤南侧是锋岭六十四寨的最佳疗养地，生长着王家最出名的极品药材。

练溪发源自主峰顶部的剑鸣湖，纤细缥缈顺峭壁飞流而下，远看状如皎洁白练，因此得名。其支流流经的玉汤北侧，则是一片植被茂盛的荒地，每隔二里才有一个简陋的草房，给王家巡逻守卫的人落脚用。

居大虎跟阿露一路狂奔，趟着没腰深的杂草钻进其中一间草房，这才顾得上说话。

“为什么我不能见北小爷？”居大虎暂时没觉得身体有任何异常，见阿露欲言又止的，总觉得哪里不对，“珍姨到底下的什么药？”

阿露咬着嘴唇，脸颊浮起一抹羞耻的红晕：“屋……屋子里有冷水，我去给你打一盆来，待会儿我给你守着门，你、你难受了就浇一捧到身上，只要熬过一宿，就没事了。”

居大虎先是愣了愣，而后看怪物一样盯着虚空中的某处，仓惶退了一步，磕到土炕的边沿于是顿住。他低下头，自嘲的笑出声来：“他们把这事安在我身上？真是高看我了……我竟不知我的主人、我的主人，天天都被人用如此龌龊的念想算计着！”

话音落时，脚边的陶罐被他踢倒，发出委屈的碎裂声。

“呵，都是好算计、都是好算计！偏我这个傻子要做帮凶！”

阿露在一边默默看他撒气，直到他卸了劲头才走近些，把冷水盆放好，轻声劝慰：“虎子哥，他们这些世家，从来都是狗咬狗。今次我们被用来害人，下次还有别人也一样。你也不用那么气恼，他们的争斗，我们本来就无力左右。”

“我们？”居大虎怒极反笑，冰冷的目光逼得阿露不敢直视，“阿露，你说实话。这件事你当真从头到尾都不知道么？”

阿露的眼圈一下子红得要滴血：“虎子哥，我是真的不知道珍姨为了孩子已经被逼到这份上。无论如何，我不可能害你的！我们是在一个奴棚里长大的啊！”

居大虎不为所动：“那你告诉我，你为什么那么巧就能找到我？是谁跟你透露的风声？”

阿露摇摇头：“许多人都知道北小爷给奴棚发了冬赏，各家都有议论这件事，传言各有说法，我只是碰运气去的。”

居大虎盯着她惶急解释的每一瞬表情，片刻后疲惫的闭上眼睛：“我活该看不清人心。”

阿露的神色一黯：“虎子哥，是我不好，把你牵扯进这场风波，珍姨有珍姨的苦衷，我有我的糊涂，总归是对不住你。你待会儿可能会发烧，千万咬牙撑住。我去外面守着。”

**三十七**

北宇跟贾喻恩回到院子时已是晚霞满天。

厨房早就备好晚餐，二人刚在主厅坐下，下人就请示要不要上菜。

有客人在，晚饭自然是不能耽误。北小爷点头之后叫住那人，问：“居大虎呢？”

下人躬身答道：“他没回来。”

北小爷刮茶沫的动作微微一顿，随即状若无事地吩咐：“先摆饭吧。喊管事过来。”

管事跟着饭菜一起来到正厅，就听北小爷命他去找居大虎。管事的不敢有二话，空着肚子带人骑马出门。

贾喻恩盥了手跟他分坐桌边：“奴隶是不能惯着的，你瞧，这都不回家了。不过你也小题大做了些，居然派管事的亲自去。不知道的还以为你要找什么要紧人物。”

北宇沉默着动筷开席。他饭量小，晚上担心积食更不能多吃，寥寥几口就停筷，啜茶陪客。

等贾喻恩吃得差不多了，北宇才接过刚才的话头，不紧不慢的说：“约定了晚饭前考校他的功课。他决不会爽约。”

不知是多么严重的事，能导致他连家都回不来。北宇望着已经黑下来的天空，浮起一丝极其不好的预感。

**三十八**

时间一分一秒的过去。夜幕低垂，旷野上北风萧索，穿过枯黄的草丛，摩挲出压抑的呜咽。

荒地上难辨方向，不熟悉地形的人很容易迷路。李家一行人从午后一直找到天黑，好不容易撞运气看见几间草房，踹门进去却都扑了空。

阿露守在门前，远远看见模糊的灯光摇晃着靠近，连忙猫腰抱来一大堆干草，把草房的门遮起一半。她隔着门缝轻声叮嘱：“虎子哥，有人找到这边来了，我躲到屋后去。你千万不要出声。”

屋中没有照明，她也不知居大虎现在是什么情形。片刻后，听到里面一声沙哑的答复：“知道了。”

居大虎已经解了衣襟，半个身子都浸着冷水，在冬夜的风里几乎要结出冰碴。

可他还是热，热得百爪挠心、血海翻腾。寒冷只能在他冷白的肌肤上留下麻木的阵痛，却解不了喉咙里一路往下窜的干渴。他知道自己的身体一定是冻伤了，可是他不敢取暖，生怕一丝一毫的暖意，就能让仅存的理智如蛛丝般断在空气里。

本能让他想要把自己藏起来，药力却在引诱他往外冲。他只好不停的喝水，让寒冷沿着唇舌爬进肺腑，浇灭那股焦躁的欲火。

正在他独自苦捱的时候，门外渐渐变得嘈杂起来。他屏住呼吸，把身体团成一团，恨不得跟暗处的影子融到一起。

他不想被任何人找到。

“主人……我错了……”他在心里默默地忏悔，热意已经像咬噬虫尸的蚂蚁一样，麻酥酥传到了指尖。

痛，也痒。

“这屋子都长草了，比前面那几个还破呢，能有人吗？”

“没人咱们进去歇歇也行啊，找了三四个时辰快累死了。”

“哥几个别急！那边草丛有动静！”

居大虎模模糊糊听见几声叫嚷，不多时，那叫嚷声就变成了哄笑：“呀嗬！女奴！兄弟们，咱今儿注定有福气！快快快，屋里肯定有土炕！”

门被大力推开，推门人只听见“嗖嗖”两声，脸上立刻挂了彩。

后面的人听见痛呼掌灯来照，被居大虎当头一拳怼出七八尺。

李小三听到消息带人来时，看见的就是这样一幅场景——

居大虎衣襟半敞，露出健硕的胸腹，手中捏着碎陶微微发抖，困兽一般冲眼前的恶人们露出嗜血的决绝。

李家下人被他伤了大半，一时不敢近前。

阿露被两个人架着胳膊，不停挣扎：“虎子哥，别管我了，你快逃！不然你会死的！”

李小三颇为遗憾的啧啧两声：“是个有骨气的，可惜已经是强弩之末。看来北小爷是赶不上这趟好戏了。退而求其次，好好膈应膈应他也不算白费劲。”

说完，大手一挥，阿露尚没反应过来，就被人往屋里一推。

“吱呀”一声。

草屋的门在她身后合上了。

**三十九**

北小爷无心下棋，也不肯说话。贾喻恩不好触他霉头，在一旁默默喝茶。

酉时将过，才有人回来报信：“小爷，有消息了。管事的叫我赶紧来传话，他正带人往那边赶。”

北小爷当即起身：“人在哪里？”

“在玉汤北边，有人看见李家打着灯笼在那边找人。据说是……”回话的人犹豫了一下。

北小爷敲了下茶桌：“说！”

“据说是，居大虎跟一个女奴跑了。”

“倒是我迟钝，早该想到是李家……”北小爷咬牙冷哼一声，“来人！备马！”

贾喻恩连忙拦他：“你这身子哪经得起冬夜的冷风，简直胡闹！他只不过是个奴隶，管事的已经去了，你何苦跟着遭罪?再说了，那是王家的地盘，你跟李家对上了也未必能占好处，没准还要吃闷亏。”

北宇不理，由着下人给自己系好披风。

贾喻恩急了：“你若一定要去，我跟你一起！”

北小爷这才回头，对贾喻恩浅淡一笑，“今日怠慢喻哥，待我解决家事，再来赔礼。你不必等我，早点歇息吧。我还盼着你早些修好木钟呢。”


	9. 第九章

**四十**

写着“李”字的灯笼掉在门口，打斗中翻滚着烧掉一半，只剩一点跳动的残光哆哆嗦嗦的亮着。

原以为会慢慢消退的药力，随着渐浓的夜色却是愈发放肆起来。争斗之时上涌的热血跟药力一起灼烧脑海，视线不复清明，居大虎几乎是在关门的同时跌坐在地，再也忍耐不住地轻吟出声。

屋中另一个人的呼吸和气味却变得愈发清晰。那味道像是掺进梅子的酥酪，又像是涂上甜醋的蜜糕，有一点馋人的甜，又有一点解腻的酸香。

这味道诱着他靠近，仿佛在说：“你尝一口，尝一口，就都舒坦了。”

居大虎咽了口唾沫。

烧成一团的脑子里映出一双似笑非笑的眼睛，那眼睛欲语还休的望着他，红唇微启，央他喂一口牛乳来吃。

他仿佛看见柔滑的牛乳被水润的唇瓣抿进口中，那人细白的皮肤总是偏凉，可他猜想，鲜红软嫩的唇舌却一定是热的……

下腹和大腿的肌肉，在那温热的幻象之中瞬即绷紧。居大虎觉得自己快要被烧着了，眼角几乎被逼出热泪，又被他生生忍退。

“……危险……不行……”

阿露听见他痛苦的挣扎，借着一点光，看他浑身亮晶晶的全是汗，就想要起身再去舀一些冷水来。大虎却在她衣料的摩擦声里敏感的往后退。

药力蒸腾出的旖旎幻觉时隐时现，居大虎从牙缝里挤出几个字：“你别过来。”

阿露心知不能遂了恶人的愿，听话靠到另一侧墙根，战战兢兢的问：“虎子哥，你还好吗？”

“不要叫我。”力奴说着，背过身去，粗重的喘息中，说话都打着颤，“假装、彼此、不存在。”

门外李小三等着看戏，一柱香的时间过去了却听不见任何动静，正要派人进去再使些伎俩，忽听得马蹄声由远及近，暗道不好。

不多时，从南边又摇摇晃晃来了一批人，灯笼上写了大大的“王”字。

北家管事翻身下马，先跟王家巡视的领队互相施了一礼，说明来意。李小三不好再装聋作哑，只得凑过来应付。

**四十一**

“如此说来，是北家的力奴拐了李家的女奴，在这草屋里行苟且之事？”王家领队想了想，问李小三，“那方才您怎么带人在门外站着，没有把人抓起来定罪呢？”

李小三作出一副为难的模样：“这女奴还没被，咳，没被我哥收用，今天却被奴隶破了身，我没法揣测我哥的意思，而居大虎又是北家院子里的，李家不敢随意处置，实在尴尬。”

北家管事惦记着北小爷的命令，干脆道：“李家是想要北家赔偿？只要条件开得不过分，都好商量。至于犯事的力奴，我家小爷自会责罚。”

李小三连忙摇头：“俗话说大事化小，小事化了。奴隶而已，本来就不是大事。我们哪敢要北家赔钱？若是肯让我的人打他一顿解气，我跟我哥就好交代了。”

北家管事想起自家小爷平日里对居大虎的关照，顿觉为难：“这……”

居大虎听见门外杂乱的说话声，迷蒙着支起半边身子，去捡地上的碎陶片。

阿露侧耳听着，吃了一惊：“虎子哥，北家和王家的人都来了！”

居大虎浑身一震，原本用来防身的碎陶片毫不犹豫的贴上自己的手臂，用力一划。飞溅的血珠染红了他身侧的干土，疼痛和血腥暂时唤回来一半清明。

阿露想为他包扎，刚走近就被居大虎攥着手臂压低身形。居大虎贴在她耳边悄声叮嘱：“等见到你的主子，记得一定要一口咬死，是我打晕了你硬把你掳走的，你一直昏睡，什么都不知道。李小三的手下方才对你意图不轨，肯定心虚，不敢对你主子说实话。切记，切记，不要做多余的解释，这样你能少遭点罪。”

阿露面如土色：“虎子哥，那你呢？一个人把罪名都扛了，你会怎么样？！”

“我自有我的打算，如此就算全了我们一起长大的情谊。之后你我再无相干。”阿露还想说话，居大虎不待她反应，利落的一记手刀就把人敲晕过去。

居大虎刚把女奴放倒，草屋的门就被踹开了。

北管事命人上前绑他，他并不反抗。甚至还很配合的就着被绑的姿势半跪下来，看得刚刚被他打伤的李家人啧啧称奇：“这力奴倒是认主，还以为是个不服管教的，眼下看来咱们要讨公道也不难。”

北管事听了很是受用，便匀出点善念查看居大虎的情况，只见他浑身湿透、手臂带伤，细看又发现他面带红晕，唇色却苍白如纸，心知事有蹊跷，正要细问，李小三甩了一下带着倒刺的鞭子，催促道：“抽他五十鞭，今天的事就此揭过。你我回去都好交代不是？”

王家人也在一旁帮腔：“李家跑的是女奴，没索要赔偿已是先退了一步，北家就别再咄咄逼人了吧。”

**四十二**

“我北家何时咄咄逼人过？”

清朗的声音随着夜风款款而来，在场的人都不由得一愣。

居大虎用力咬住舌尖，怕自己短暂的清明被这声音再次搅成一团。他甚至不敢抬眼去看连夜赶来的少年。

北小爷皱眉看着半边身子都已结上冰碴的居大虎，又瞧见他手臂流血不止的伤口，在原地握了握拳，声线冰冷的命人领着稳婆，给屋里昏睡的女奴验身。

“且先不说那女奴衣衫完好，单说门口凭空多了李家的灯笼，也足够奇怪了。”北小爷被下人扶着坐在马上，居高临下看着王家人，“可别告诉我，这是你们方才掉在那的。”

王家人赔笑：“许是这俩奴隶从哪里拿过来的。”

“我听这两个奴隶出逃的时间是晌午。他们大中午的打着灯笼逃跑？”北小爷勾唇盯着赔笑人的眼，“王家拉偏架，拉得可真是有勇有谋。”

王家领队的头上立刻见了汗。李小三正要说话，稳婆出来了：“回各位爷，这丫头是完好无损的黄花闺女，没被收用。”

“什么？！”李小三假模假式的惊呼道，“那他们俩跑个什么劲儿？总不能是一时兴起，想来这吹凉风吧。”

北宇一直握紧的拳头终于松开。他看了看仍然低头沉默的居大虎，忽然生出满身疲惫。

北宇示意手下为居大虎松绑，却被力奴躲闪着拒绝。

北小爷掐了下眉心，耐着性子问：“你为什么会跟李家的女奴跑到这儿来？”

为什么？

说自己被人下了药？既无证据、又没道理，反倒必定牵连珍姨和阿露，珍姨那个尚不足月的孩子该怎么办？

把真相和盘托出？明知有那么多肮脏的陷阱处心积虑的逼他跳，难道还要再为他吸引更多下流的猜想和更多龌龊的算计吗？

呼吸再一次变热，伤处被酥麻的欲望磨成针扎一样的刺痛。摇摇欲坠的理智已经斩断后路，居大虎瞥着围观众人的神色，闷声咽下喉中梗着的一口酸涩，清清楚楚告诉他的主人：“我见李家女奴模样端正，起了色心，把人打晕带来，想做些下流事。谁知手重了些，人一直没醒，我觉得没动静的搞起来无趣，就没得逞。”

“呃……”李家人都没料到居大虎招供的如此爽快，一时间竟不知该不该插话。

“你！你简直……无可救药！”北宇当然知道他说的是假话，眼见着刚摔出去一口漏洞百出的大锅，被自己的好奴隶兢兢业业的背了回来，他瞪眼指着居大虎简直不知说什么好，可是不曾想更让他生气的还在后边。

居大虎跪在地上，抬头看他，挑起一边嘴角，眼中满是神往：“主人你惯着我也不是一天两天了，可是我想要这个女奴，你能帮我跟李家讨来吗？你不能。所以我只好自力更生。我还想带她躲到深山里，到谁也找不到的地方去，过只有我们两个人的小日子……”

“够了！”北小爷不想在众人面前失态，可是眼角不受控制的红了。他微微仰头深吸一口气，冬夜的冰冷直入心肺，裹着那团恼怒之中张牙舞爪的情绪：“你一个奴隶，竟然如此胆大包天！你是不是觉得，我不会杀你！”

药力铺天盖地的翻涌而来，居大虎闭了闭眼，声音逐渐微弱，却依然带着笑意，一字一句说得明白：“你自然不会，你若是舍得，早该把我留在荒地里喂野狗，而不是大半夜的跑来野地里寻我回去。”

为什么？

为什么！

为什么连你也……

北小爷忽然笑了，轻轻浅浅的一声，几乎像是叹息。

那是曾在仓皇中抱紧他的力奴，那是曾在他榻前撒娇的力奴，那是曾为他患得患失的力奴，他揉过力奴温软的发丝、握过他圆润的指头……

北宇跳下马来，稳稳当当走到力奴身前，猝然抬起脚踹在居大虎腰侧。

力奴偏还不服软，伏在地上只剩气音了也不停歇：“你要么杀我、要么扔我。我腌臜无用，只求北小爷大人大量，成全我想要以身喂狗的心愿。”

“呜呕”——

晚上喝过的清茶，混着胆汁一起落到地上。

居大虎仿佛心尖挨了一刀，立时住了声。

胆汁酸苦，北家下人连忙伺候小爷漱口，北小爷呸掉一口兰露，拎着居大虎的衣领把他拽起来，盯着他涣散的泪眼，厉声说：“我有的是法子要你半死不活的赎罪，我看你哪来的胆子去死！”

北宇说完，松手任他摔在一边，直起身去看周围的人，一双清亮的眼中满是嗜血的震怒，仿佛正缺一个煽风点火的来供他撕咬泄愤：“我带自家力奴回去处置，列位可觉得不妥？”

王家和李家的下人围观半天，此时心惊肉跳不敢答言。

李小三见事态已经失控，打了个哈哈，直说不敢，让下人带着女奴一溜烟打道回府。王家人毕恭毕敬送北小爷返程，赔笑赔了一路。


	10. 第十章

**四十三**

北小爷的卧室里，一点烛火明明灭灭，窗扇上却不见屋中人的影子，连一点细微的说话声，都被吵人的夜风卷的听不真切。

居大虎听到北小爷以动用家法为由摒退了众人，本已做好了皮开肉绽的准备，无所谓的蹲坐着靠在桌脚，见北小爷拿了剪刀热水近前也不躲，只用一双半睁不睁的眼直直看着他。

“嘶——”

浸着热水的毛巾敷到手臂上，碎陶片划出的伤口又开始渗血。温热的触觉从伤处蔓延到全身，把一路上冻得麻木的感知一缕一缕唤醒。居大虎忍痛吸了几口气，怀疑自己其实早被丢在了旷野之中，正在死前做着春秋大梦。

对了，药力还没解，一定是做梦。

他现在连呼吸都在减弱，耳边嗡嗡乱响，酥麻的热意溃散成白蚁噬咬一样的刺痛，原本还算捱得过去，这一点点暖意，却是让疼痛急速加剧，难以忽视。

珍姨和阿露也是天真，视人命如草芥的恶人用的药，怎么可能是用冷水镇着，捱过天亮就能消解的东西呢？

“好疼……”

北小爷的滔天怒火，早在归来途中平息了大半。原因无他——大虎的身体状况以肉眼可见的速度在变差。起初还能用气音答话，到后来几乎昏厥过去，喊都喊不醒。他把力奴扔在马背上让人牵着颠了一路，觉得铁心罚他的样子已经做得很足了，回到家关上门就开始赶紧给人擦洗伤口。

可算听见眼前人又能说话，北宇吁出一口气，跟他面对面坐在地上，低声问：“现在没有外人，你肯说实话了吗？”

居大虎不答言，北宇掐着他的下巴，气不打一处来：“都说好死不如赖活着，你倒是风流，为个女奴一心求死。”

居大虎无力的笑：“主人，你别离我这么近，我被李家人下药了。”

北宇吃了一惊：“什么药！”

长睫毛的阴影笼住眼中闪烁的情绪，居大虎闭了闭眼：“会对你不敬的药。”

“不敬？怎么个不……”

北宇的话只问了一半。因为原本一动不动的力奴，忽然睁开眼睛，舔了一口他的嘴唇。

“不是梦，对吗？梦里你不会只是愣着。……也好，这样也很好……”居大虎的眼圈慢慢红了，却没有流泪，反而大着胆子与他额头相抵，“被吓到了？还是觉得厌恶？”

北宇这才发觉，浑身冰冷的力奴，唇舌和额头都烫的吓人。他想用手背贴一下对方的脸颊试试温度，然而手腕刚刚抬起，就被居大虎圈在掌中握住，圆润的指头顺势滑到他的五指间，与他紧紧相扣。

“让我一心求死的，不是女奴，是我对你的心思。与其日日煎熬，死不得安，倒不如被你一刀捅个痛快。”

“你……”

北宇奋力挣脱他的手，他必须赶紧查看大虎中了什么药，究竟伤到什么程度。可是力奴死死抱着他，好似过了这一分，便不会再有下一秒。

唇齿间还有兰露的的余香，居大虎终于尝到梦幻之中的清甜柔润，触碰到比幻觉更丰盈的软弹芬芳。药力催着他依附那让人上瘾的亲密，可是他不能。

明明就在眼前，为何还是这般牵肠挂肚、辗转思慕？

带着濒死的孤勇与虔诚，他扣住北宇的手，同时也扣住想要放纵的自己。

敏感的唇瓣彼此相触之时，北宇听见他满足的喟叹一声，于是鬼使神差的由着他将薄唇印在自己嘴角，一点一点攻城略地。直至舌尖交缠、难舍难离。

似珍重、似祈祷、似诀别。

北宇不知自己怎么，竟不知不觉，落下泪来。

**四十四**

突如其来的窒息打断暧昧的水声。

居大虎猛地松手、推开北宇肩膀，呕出一滩鲜血。

北宇看着那一身刺目的腥红，脸色瞬间煞白，三步并作两步爬到自己的床榻边，手伸到床下不管不顾的敲打。

那一块地面“唰”的滑开一个海碗大小的洞口，三个身材如稚儿的侏儒举着药匣接连钻出，丝毫没有被惊了美梦的迷茫神色，各自双手比划着跟北宇询问情况，随即利落地把人扶到北宇榻上、开始望闻问切、抽血验毒。

北宇沉声交代：“他中的毒，有催情作用，还能模糊神智，遇冷麻痹，遇热会痛。刚才他还有些力气，不知怎么就忽然吐血了。”

三胞胎中排行第二的吕思大约有了猜测，开始做更细致的分解，大哥吕敬会意，先行施针护住居大虎心脉。幺弟吕安抽出空来对北小爷比划：“刚才片刻的力气，是回光返照。”

北宇心中一凉，脱口道：“他不能死。求你们想想办法。”

吕敬给居大虎施针完毕，回头看吕安煞有介事的在那吓唬北小爷，立马给他一记爆栗，然后连忙解释：“还有救。”

不多时，吕思比了个手势，北小爷递上纸笔，吕思飞速写出药材名称和配比，吕安眼珠一错不错的看他写完，拍拍脑门，龙飞凤舞地在另一张纸上写下对症的解药。吕敬留在大虎跟前稳住病情，另外二人则拿着解药的方子钻回去煎药。

居大虎中间醒了一回，看见北宇就坐在他身边，给他擦身上的冷汗。居大虎试着伸手，北宇头也不抬，由他攥着自己的衣角。

喂药时又是一顿折腾，居大虎半梦半醒瞧见三胞胎，以为见了地府小鬼要给他喝孟婆汤，怎么也不肯配合，还是北宇戳着他脑门、压低声音骂了一通，才给人骂的张开嘴吃药。

解药喂下去一个时辰，居大虎又呕出不少污血，这才终于算是消停。

得到肯定的答复，北小爷给三胞胎深深鞠了一躬，才发现天已经泛白。

竟是折腾了整整一夜。

他昨日一天都没吃多少东西、加上赶夜路吹冷风，后来又被气得胆汁都吐出来，情况着实不算好。

吕敬让两个弟弟给北小爷熬些暖身补气的汤来，自己从药匣里取出一丸安神的香，爬到桌上就着烛火点燃。

薄烟氤氲，衬得榻上人的脸色愈发苍白。

北宇在冬日清晨的一片寂静里，望着他精致的五官出神。唇上的触感仿佛还在，让人心口发烫。

他究竟何时得知自己中的是致命的毒？又是在怎样的情形里，决定认命去死？

说谎的是他、反抗的是他、最心软的也是他。

在这之前，北小爷几乎记不起，人心都是肉长的。

更不曾去想，对一个无可失去的人来说，忠诚的代价究竟有多惨痛。

安神香确实管用，居大虎睡得很放松，眉宇间的痛意都淡去了。

“我费尽心思想把人留在身边，却忘了有些人连活着都要拼尽全力。”北宇自嘲一笑，自己竟在不知不觉中习惯了利用，连这样一无所有、无可失去的力奴，也被他北小爷不遗余力的算计着，把一颗真心都赔了进去。

然而连活着都是奢望的人，拼着粉身碎骨的觉悟，临到最后所求的，只是不敢逾矩的一吻。

北宇向来不喜欢这把他架在生死夹缝的大山。

可他从没有哪一刻，比现在更厌恶这里的规则。

“待香燃尽，汤就到了。有什么话要带到齐先生院里吗？”

北宇点点头，对吕敬耳语道：“下山之人，我已选好。”

吕敬会意，回头对着榻上的力奴，恭敬地行了一礼。

**四十五**

居大虎是被噩梦惊醒的，醒时天光大亮，北宇趴在屋中央的桌子边，姿势很不舒服。居大虎使了些力气才能起身，忍着体能透支后的晕眩，软着手脚想下床。

北宇素来警觉，刚有点动静他就醒过来，被居大虎吓了一跳：“你怎么起来了？”

居大虎这才发现自己躺在哪，一时间手脚都不知怎么放了：“我……”话没说完，发现自己换过衣服，扯开领子一看，上半身的冻伤都敷着药，用纱布缠好了。

所以，都不是梦。

小鬼不是小鬼，孟婆汤也不是孟婆汤。

那……失去意识之前的记忆渐渐回笼，他在原地愣了愣，偷偷觑着北小爷的神色，问：“我昨晚好像看见了三个古怪的小人儿？”

“嗯。”单音节的语气词，北宇没看他，不置可否。

居大虎压低声音：“他们治好的我？”

北宇又嗯了一声。

居大虎眨眨眼，用气音打听：“上次……你被刘家暗害，是他们帮忙救治的？”

北宇把烛火盖灭，懒得多说：“是又怎么样？”

“这是主人你保命的底牌，我不值得……”

“不值得？”北宇垂眸重复了一遍，片刻后起身打断他，“别误会，我不是在帮你，是在逼你。”

“逼我？”居大虎不知想到什么，顿时收敛了笑意，与北小爷四目相对，“对我好，也是在逼我么？”

北小爷笑了笑，自己也说不上这片刻的安心，究竟是出于莫名的欣慰还是莫名的失落，“对你好？那不过是加速你被孤立的手段。从你进了我的院子开始，你就是无数人的眼中钉、肉中刺。我对你越是偏爱，恨你的人就越多，你再也不会有可以信任的奴隶同伴、更不会有能够托付的其他主子，稍有不慎，就会陷入昨夜那样的死局。你除了我，再也没有别的选择。”

居大虎低下头，神色不明：“所以，你一直都在利用我？”

北宇冷哼一声，算是回答。

居大虎忍笑抬眸，故作懵懂：“主人，我这个被你利用的奴隶，昨天对你很是不敬，你不罚吗？”

“你都吐血了，教训还不够？看你以后还敢不敢撒谎，还敢不敢包庇外人！”北宇盛气凌人瞪他。

居大虎笑着看他：“吐血罚的是说谎那一段，可我记得回来之后，我还对你……”

“你什么也没干！早在返程路上你就晕透透的了！”北宇连忙转身，背对着他，“看来你根本没觉得吃亏，那好，从今起你戴枷守夜，什么时候反省够了，什么时候卸枷。”

居大虎看着自家小爷微红的耳尖，柔声道：“遵命。”

房门忽然被敲响，居大虎还没来得及反应，北宇心道不好，把门开了条缝，径自出去。

贾喻恩纳闷的问：“这么防备做什么？我等你吃早饭……小宇，你发烧了吗？脸好红。”

北宇假装咳了两声：“可能吧。”

居大虎在屋里听着两人走远，这才轻手轻脚下了床。正要到隔间去，就听窗根前来了两个下人。

“昨晚一宿没动静，居大虎不会死了吧？”

“怎么可能，小爷说了要他生不如死，肯定说到做到。再说，死在主子屋里多晦气，小爷怎么可能不喊人抬走。”

“啧，命大。不像李家的女奴，惨啊。”

居大虎怔了怔，连忙靠在窗下，听他们说完。

“李家那个女奴不是送给巫医了吗？”

“送给巫医的那个年轻。还有个刚生完小奴隶的，今早断的气。”

“李家说那小奴隶也活不长，打算一起埋了。”

居大虎强撑着站起身，正打算推门出去，一阵轻快的脚步声打断了下人的对话。

门外整齐的问好：“给杨姑娘请安。”

被唤作杨姑娘的人声音清脆：“先别通报，我偷偷来的。”说完坏笑着开门，“哈哈，我就知道。你是居大虎吧！”


	11. 第十一章

**四十六**

食不言，寝不语。

北宇此时只想回卧房好好补个回笼觉，连平日里那点表面功夫都懒得做，一顿饭吃得无滋无味。贾喻恩看出他精力不济，只好长话短说，把最紧要的物料运输聊个大概。

“各种东西此前都已做了准备。只剩最后几样大件的，等开春商队回来，也就齐了。剩下就是如何运到山洞里这一步，还需要费点脑子。”

北小爷如此说，便是打定主意不透露哪一家帮他置办的。贾喻恩也不追问，条理分明提出假设：“如果不改变山洞外面的地势，就只能靠人力拉动吊臂把各种材料运上去，不仅需要更多人参与进来，吊臂本身也太过瞩目。不如将洞外的山壁打磨出一道斜坡，再预备几台结实的铁皮四轮车，在洞口设置动力强大的电机，发动滚轴牵引装载物资的铁皮车滑行到坡顶，就会容易很多。”

“电机？”昏昏欲睡的北小爷眼前一亮，“对于电力，我只听说过，但尚未见过。当真好用么？”

贾喻恩被他满眼的好奇逗笑：“自然好用。国土东南的富贵地界，早已有火力发电厂持续供电，几十年来彻夜灯火辉煌，被称作东方不夜城。你……”

北小爷略一歪头，等他说完。

贾喻恩眉角微动，一句“你若想看，我带你去”已经冲到嘴边，思考到北宇当前的地位处境，又生生咽下去，改口说：“你……没见过也不奇怪。毕竟大部分地区都还没用上电灯呢，更何况咱在深山，通电什么的，不太方便，也没必要。”

“既然山里用不上，恐怕商队里没有人会买。”北宇把各种方案需要的时间和成本大略心算一下，不得不承认，有了电机，前期的物料运送才能不显眼，后续人力不足的隐患也几乎能完全消除，是最稳妥的选择。难道为了电机的事，还要把计划再拖一年？

昨天之前，他也许不会介意再跟各路妖魔虚与委蛇一段时间。

可是一想到昨夜惨状，他就连一刻都不想多等了。

思绪走到这里拐了个微妙的弯，不知怎么就想起力奴那双微红的桃花眼，那近乎决绝的剖白，还有、还有……

北小爷原本捏着杯盖的手指，不自觉地抚上嘴唇。

好像有什么东西脱离了控制，而他不知为何，竟不觉得冒犯。就好像他也弄不明白，自己为什么会在有吕家兄弟照看的情况下，非要屈尊亲自给昏迷不醒的力奴擦汗。

明明他那么气，气居大虎自作主张，气居大虎满口谎言，气居大虎在他眼前求死、却不肯给一个解释。

他拿薄而轻的帕子一遍遍摩挲遍布冻伤和勒痕的胸膛，冷白的肌肤随着微弱的呼吸起伏，清晰的心跳声敲着指腹，传递出一线渺茫的生机。他没忍住，在随时会猝然平息的心口处按了按。

鬼门关徘徊的力奴被他按醒一瞬，轻轻一瞥间，见缝插针牵住他的衣角。

他没有抬头，更没有拒绝。可他知道自己嘴角微翘，无来由的有了信心——这人在生死关头想的是他，在意识涣散的罅隙之间舍不得的，还是他。

他曾设想过信任一个人的体验，尽管期待一次又一次落空。他曾以为那大概是胜券在握的底气、是无需等待的殷勤、是任劳任怨的服从。

而他昨夜体会到的，却是提心吊胆的后怕、是不肯离弃的执拗、是怪无可怪的心疼。

以及一丝暧昧的、让人有些赧然的喜悦。

就好像他想起居大虎此人，联想到的不是他有多乖巧体贴，也不是他有多伶俐机敏——毕竟他实际上总是体贴有余而乖巧不足，聪敏好学却又不知变通。

他每每默念这个名字，想到的是一个个可以安眠的雨夜、一次次充满乐趣的闲谈，就连实打实的争执和气恼，都有着温热的生命力。

他在乎这个人。尽管他对居大虎的心意，大概跟居大虎对他的，有一些不同。于他而言，不同之处其实只多了一个克制的吻。这一天他已经期盼了太久太久，他决定忽视这点无伤大雅的差别。

“小宇？你累了？”

北宇撑着额头，茫然睁眼，才发现自己居然睡着了。

“失礼。”北宇垂眸掩饰情绪，飞快找回话头，“我没有安排电机的采办，有别的法子代替吗？”

贾喻恩无奈：“你果然没听见。我刚才在说，我大哥会买回来两台。原本托他买，是想试试改造山里的几种人力机械。这次歪打正着，刚好可以用上。”

北宇颇为满意的点头，却没有预想之中那么喜出望外。

贾喻恩有点泄气：“你昨夜经历了什么，居然累成这个样子？”

昨夜客用厢房的灯直到北宇进了院子才灭，北宇只作不知，揉着眉心：“喻哥，你也看出来我今天实在需要补眠。且容我歇到晌午再一起用饭，不然我真怕一会儿倒在正厅。”

“那力奴呢？你为他劳心劳力，他怎么不来服侍？”

“他？”北小爷疲乏的神色浮起一丝笑意，“他自然在我屋里等着领罚。”

**四十七**

“传言说你倾国倾城，我还当笑话听来着。没想到你本人比传说的还好看。”杨晓蓉一身浅桃色袄裙，头上手上都缀着胭脂玉，真叫个粉雕玉琢，水灵可爱，“你瞧着可比喻哥顺眼多了。难怪小宇对你那么上心。”

居大虎原本就没多少气力，被她叽叽喳喳一闹，太阳穴也跟着跳，只觉得头更晕、肺更疼，往后退时正好被门槛绊住，他顺势坐到门槛上，脸色苍白的讨饶：“杨姑娘，您编排我就罢了，千万不要乱传我家小爷的事。他是个好人。”

“他当然好……”杨晓蓉转转眼珠，俯身小声说，“你真的看上李家女奴了？”

居大虎微微皱眉，不答反问，声音还带着点哑：“杨姑娘今日来时，可听说李家有什么消息？”他撑着一口气应付到此时，无非是为了问这一句。

“你还牵肠挂肚的。”杨晓蓉收敛了嬉笑模样：“你主子对你这么好，你却为了一个女人寻死，说实话，我替小宇不值。但是我心里其实有点矛盾，要是有人到死都在牵挂我，我不仅敬他敢爱敢恨，还要为我们此生能够相见，好好感恩上苍。”

生死。牵挂。天意。

原本被安排为这场交情牺牲的，只有他居大虎一人。可是珍姨一时心软、阿露一时义气，最终把三个人都搭了进去。他有北小爷救护、阿露也在他包庇下保住一命，唯独珍姨和她的孩子……尤其那孩子，实在无辜。

居大虎知道自己无从解释，但从旁人嘴里听见被误解的来龙去脉，难免心有不平：“奴隶哪有资格爱恨，随波逐流罢了。我们连生死都听别人一句话，情义于我们而言，与其说是一场幻梦，倒不如说是催命的负累。杨姑娘若想找人说笑，院里的人肯定巴不得沾光。我还有事，恕不奉陪。”

杨晓蓉见他面色不虞，隐隐被震慑住，眼见着居大虎吃力地站起身，摇摇晃晃往外走，居然不敢直接拦：“滗水寨的李家主产香膏胭脂，药奴不会像别家寨子那样替人试针试药，反倒经常被借去采花露，那女奴虽被送给巫医，估计不会受什么委屈。”

居大虎不应声，依然扶着院墙，一步一步往外挪。

“哎呀，我不胡说了还不行吗。你要找谁，说出来，我也好帮忙啊。”杨晓蓉生怕自己真的把人气跑，她好不容易找到机会来见北宇，要是因为惹怒居大虎给北宇添堵，那可太冤了。

居大虎略作停顿：“李家有个不足月的小奴隶要被活埋，你可知请？”

“啧，最烦你们这样脸皮薄的，什么话都闷着。”杨晓蓉哭笑不得，“你早说嘛。我何止知情，还给小宇备了份儿大礼呢！”

**四十八**

“可算见到本尊啦！”

北小爷还没走到卧房门口，就听见一声欢快的招呼。紧接着蹦出个大姑娘，燕儿般轻飘飘奔来。

北小爷退避两步，生怕被她冲个满怀：“杨姑娘，久违。”

“你也知道久违？如今我要见你得借我表哥的光，小时候好歹一起在齐先生那里受教的，你怎么只肯认他、不肯认我。”杨姑娘樱唇一开就没好话，“知道的是你避嫌，不知道的还以为我长得不如他讨喜。”

一道沉稳的声线传来：“晓蓉，你又胡闹！未出阁的姑娘没个长辈领着，就敢进别人家的院子？”

“你还敢怨我！你把贾家一众下人留下领罚，自己跑来小宇的院子躲清静。我这次出门只带着一个随侍丫头，说好你的手下任我差遣，结果我被你丢在北七叔院里当监工，我容易嘛！”

说起贾家下人，也是因为招惹北小爷的力奴挨罚。北宇一时讪讪，目光避开吵闹的兄妹俩，正好看见居大虎扒着砖缝站在墙根下，登时就想骂人：“谁允许你出来的？嫌自己病得轻了是不是！”

居大虎心虚低头，秃秃的指甲吃力的抠着墙砖，磨蹭着往回走，一不小心没扒住，脚下趔趄着就往前摔。

北宇懒得去扶他：“来人！”

下人颠颠的跑来，递上一个铁质颈枷。北小爷皱眉：“谁叫你拿这个了！”

颈枷有三个锁环，可以把罪犯的双腕跟脖颈铐在一起。居大虎刚刚死里逃生，要是这样铐一天，估计双臂就废了。

北宇想起自己之前说要给人上枷，顿觉骑虎难下，打发走下人，怒气冲冲把力奴拽进卧房，把门一关，转身继续跟贾喻恩和杨晓蓉说话。

杨姑娘双手捧腮：“明面上威胁说让他生不如死，实际上又管敷药又管养伤，我都没眼看了。”

贾喻恩阴着脸，没好气道：“姑娘家家的，嘴上没点顾忌！每年都要下山的人给你买话本，你都看了些什么鬼东西？当心我跟舅舅告发你，把你关起来天天抄《女则》！”

“就是因为你这样，才不招人待见！”杨晓蓉翻了个白眼，“我今天来有正事。小宇，你想调查昨夜的事吗？”

北小爷不置可否，洗耳恭听。

“李家有个命苦的女奴，今早没了，留下一个还没满月的孩子。我听说李家人想把这孩子也埋掉，就让随侍的丫头去把小奴隶买下来。结果你猜怎么着？”

北小爷摸摸嘴唇：“那女奴被人拿住了把柄，跟孩子有关。”

杨晓蓉难得严肃起来，点头道：“没错。这孩子得了败血症。”

贾喻恩扶了下眼镜：“新生儿败血症往往病势凶猛，要用西药抗生素杀灭病菌。这药近两年才被发明出来，尚未普及。我们寨子里都没有，奴隶更不可能拿到的。”

北小爷久病成良医，沉思片刻：“未必只有一种治疗方法。不过要拿到类似功效的药草，对于奴隶来说，依然很难。”

“怪就怪在，那孩子的尿布里翻出一包炮制好的药草。我找北家药奴帮忙看过了，是治败血症的，这会儿孩子喝完药烧都退了。李家人大约没想到，那女奴会把这么重要的东西藏到孩子身上。不过，如果不是碰巧有人买走这个小奴隶，恐怕就死无对证了。”

“主人给她药材，会用什么做交换呢？李家……”贾喻恩看着北宇，“你昨夜跟他们碰上，有没有发现哪里不对劲？这么多事情同时发生，不像巧合。居大虎为什么当着众人不说实话呢？”

当然不是巧合。眼前的兄妹二人若是知道居大虎险些被李家人用剧毒害死，不知会作何反应。然而北宇思忖片刻，只笑着说：“刘李二家几代联姻，恨我也正常。刘家倒台，李家失去一大助力，行事不敢张扬，成不了气候。不知是不是我多心，细想昨夜种种，我不觉得李家跋扈，反而觉得王家的领队似乎有意偏袒。”

“王家？”贾喻恩的大嫂正是王家人，不便插言。

杨晓蓉没那么多顾虑，张口道：“王家素来低调。如果他们明面上跟你作对，你尽管放心，我杨家一定出面给你撑腰。”

“有北七叔撑腰，哪轮得到你。”贾喻恩愈发听不惯表妹说话，连日来的风波也让他生出回家的意思。兄妹二人第一次有了默契，顺势跟北宇作别。

已是腊月初十，北宇不便留客，心知这几日照顾不周，连连告罪，直说来年补上，又塞了好些年货、亲自送二人回到北家主宅，还留下几个下人，帮他们准备次日返程。

**四十九**

回笼觉一下子睡到傍晚。因着错过午饭的缘故，北小爷晚上难得多吃了几口，加上补觉补够了，三更时分还没有倦意。居大虎见他拿书翻看，就取来文房四宝，在一旁安安静静写字。

北小爷闲来无事，见他写完一页，就上前指点。

“拜月堂空，行云径拥，骨冷怕成秋梦。世间何物似情浓？整一片断魂心痛。”

“你连这一本都看了？”北小爷很满意，“默得不错。《牡丹亭》名句众多，怎么单想起来写它？”

“因为忽然懂了。”

曾经，这只是书卷上一行整齐的楷书。直到那一刻，他以为自己真的要在天地间彻底消失。

他有一点恐惧、有一点怨愤，可是这些，都不是那一刻的主角。

他忽然明白，怎样的眷恋才会不死不休。

北小爷似是不解，摇头笑笑，“你大病初愈，别念叨骨啊、魂啊的，不吉利。”

居大虎跟着他笑：“不念叨了。主人，吕氏兄弟送的汤快放凉了，你得趁热喝。”说着就端碗往他床前凑。

“不喝。我忍很久了，他们不能改改方子吗？又酸又苦。”

居大虎愣在原地，他第一次见到主人不配合吃药的场面，眨着大眼睛，脑子没反应过来，嘴巴先行动了：“我……我喂你，一口汤，一口肉枣，好吗？”

“晚上吃多了，喝不下。”

居大虎后知后觉——神鬼不惧的北小爷在闹孩子脾气。

实在闻所未闻。传出去不知吓掉多少人的下巴。

还有点可爱。

居大虎把心一横，仰头灌下一大口汤，扳着北小爷的脑袋，口对口渡过去。

“咳咳……”北小爷咽是咽了，却不知是气得的还是呛的，指着居大虎，咳得说不出话。最后翻箱倒柜寻来一根皮绳，给居大虎栓到脖子上，皱着脸把另一端打了个结，套上桌腿：“以后都这么守夜，看你还怎么僭越！”

居大虎端着汤，想递过去，可是绳子长度有限，根本挨不到北小爷的边。可怜兮兮的蹲坐一边，不说话了。

北小爷闹过之后也觉得幼稚，不声不响喝完汤，把架子端回来：“虎子哥，你想学做生意吗？”

居大虎垂着脑袋，声音闷闷的：“我学会也没用。”

“山上用不到，下山用得到。”北小爷循循善诱，“我处处受限，没有自由。特别希望你能替我下山看看去，再回来给我讲见到的事物。所以你到时候千万不能乐不思蜀，私自逃掉。”

居大虎心思微动：“我如果不跟着你，哪会有下山的资格？”

“总有办法的。杨家贾家随你挑，哪一队都没阻碍。”北小爷一双亮闪闪的眸子里迸出少见的热情，“只要你答应。”

居大虎感觉到皮绳下的喉结颤了一颤，他知道自己不会拒绝。


	12. 第十二章

**五十**

北小爷交给居大虎的第一桩生意，是联合淬青寨的劳家打造新式样的首饰。北小爷打定主意培养他，出手也不含糊，直接赏了半匣金条，说饰品的最终样式、前期投给劳家的金银成本、从劳家买进的进价与数目、出山交易的售价，全交由居大虎一人敲定。

照比商队的种种交易来说，这实在算不得什么正事。

淬青寨氏族颇多，以卫家为首，另外几个家族也皆为能工巧匠，劳家在其中并不出挑。再加上劳家世代专心做手艺，不善经商且人丁单薄，在六十四寨氏族中存在感一向很低。到了这一代，只有劳大伯领着先妻留下的三儿一女过活。每年他家只有长子受齐先生恩惠，在代为下山跑腿的途中，顺便卖点金银器补贴家用。若不是偶有手头不宽裕的人家来请他们给女儿打嫁妆，他们几乎已经被六十四寨彻底遗忘了。

居大虎却不敢轻视此事，从定图样开始便在寨子间来来回回的跑，最近到了监制样品的阶段，他更是每天鸡还没叫就出门，到了北小爷洗漱的时辰才回来，三餐都在外面囫囵凑合。

北小爷起先没觉出什么明显的变化来。最近夜里泡脚的时候，渐渐才觉得哪里不太一样。他低头看看居大虎柔顺的发顶，试着把注意力集中到正握着他脚掌的双手上面。

“果然。”

居大虎闻声抬头，便见到明眸皓齿的北小爷一脸揶揄地看着他，无来由的，脸就开始泛红。

北小爷笑意更深，故意在居大虎掌心里动动脚趾：“手是怎么回事？”

“没怎么……”居大虎抿了下樱色的薄唇，低头添上一瓢热水。

待他添完，白生生的小脚丫忽然像泥鳅一样，倏地滑脱出来，哗啦一声扬起晶莹的水珠，踩到居大虎膝上。

“手伸出来，手掌向上。”

居大虎有些难为情，但还是听话展开手心给北宇瞧。

积年的老茧不知何时已经剪去，粗糙的死皮和伤疤都被仔细软化搓平，虽然一眼看去依旧是吃过苦的样子，但是早已不复挨饿受冻的穷苦模样。

北小爷心说难怪都感觉不到之前疙疙瘩瘩硌他脚心的东西，于是饶有兴味的问：“这是哪家姑娘的杰作呀？”

居大虎掌心微收：“跟姑娘没关系。劳大伯说手艺人指尖不能迟钝，我是验货的，更不能摸不出好坏来，便让我用了他们家传的一样好东西。”说完故意吊着北小爷似的，微微挑眉，“主人，你要是好奇，等过几天生意结了，我便献上一盒。”

无非就是好用点的香膏，居然还卖起关子了。北宇扁扁嘴，不服气道：“最好是我没见过的，不然说不准要被我扔到哪里落灰。”

**五十一**

“你真的要买？”劳月儿眨巴着一双狭长的丹凤眼，有点为难，“我家这东西没卖过，没法跟你要价啊。”

“这不难。”居大虎拿来纸笔，“我不问你配方，单问要做一盒的话，需要的东西各值多少钱，再加上你们制作要花费的时间和人力，大约就有估值了。”

“那你拿啥买呀？”

居大虎早就想好了：“金子是我家主人赏来做生意的，必然不能用作他途。我身无长物，只有徒手打猎的一点功夫。我每天给你家打一些野味过来，等野味累积到香膏的价值，便交换一盒给我，如何？”

“有野味吃？那还犹豫啥！”劳大伯爽朗道，“咱家空有月儿这个好厨子，那仨混小子根本不中用。我馋肉都快馋掉牙了！”

“就是，大哥下山也就罢了，小竹小石这俩家伙，每天虎子哥一来他们就往外跑，等天黑透了才回，满身是土，也不知在做什么。”

劳大伯轻轻咳了一声：“他们跟我说过，做点苦力而已。到时候有赏钱的。”

劳月儿跟居大虎算着价钱，还没耽误说话：“哪家小主子胡闹，怕不是又在琢磨鬼点子！”

“啊嚏！”

北小爷正在书房里揣着暖手炉打盹，忽然一个喷嚏，把自己给打醒了。

恰逢门房通报，北姑娘来见。

北石榴是北七叔北七婶的独生女，过了年才八岁。半人高的小丫头迈着小碎步，领着三个力奴、三个女奴、两名随侍丫头进院来，北宇一时觉得有趣，故意逗她：“石榴果儿，来找哥哥要糖吃吗？”

“我不吃糖，我牙掉了。”石榴张嘴露出门牙的豁，回答得一板一眼，“宇哥哥，我爹说腊八那天有客人落下点东西，今儿才发现，要你现在过去帮忙看看，是不是贾小爷的。”

北小爷很少见到这个妹妹，看她龇着小豁牙学大人说话，明知道她是被谁拿来使唤的，心里却讨厌不起来，便叫下人帮忙准备出门。

小姑娘噘嘴道：“我带这么些人过来接你，你就别折腾了，直接走嘛。”

北小爷眼角微动，仔细打量几眼北家主宅跟来的人，倒是没有生面孔。于是跟管事的交代几句，跟着北石榴上了歩辇。

**五十二**

北家主宅门口停着十几辆马车，院中多了些装饰，却不见家主的影子。

北石榴拉着满心戒备的北宇快步走到后院，刚绕过回廊的月亮门，北宇便连忙停下脚步：后院坐满了各家女眷，似是正在赏花赛诗。

他转身想掉头回去，然而已经来不及了。

“娘，我把北宇哥哥带来啦！”

小丫头这一嗓子激起千层浪，院子里愈发热闹起来。

北宇只好硬着头皮上前，先跟北七婶行礼，再跟各家一齐打招呼：“我听闻七叔在后院鉴宝，是以误闯。不知今日有各家夫人和姑娘在，多有冲撞，还望见谅。”

“不知不怪，不算冲撞。”北七婶笑得眼角都多了几道褶，“来得巧，都是缘分。今日贵客都是邻近世家，先前还聊到你来着。”

北宇总算明白今天这一出是要做什么，勉强笑笑，只想尽快脱身。

“早听说北宇年少有为，气度不凡。今日一见，果真一表人才。”不知哪家太太接茬，满院子又一阵浅浅的轻笑声。北宇大大方方环视一圈，几家姑娘低头拿手帕或扇子半遮着脸偷笑，另有几家姑娘仗着胆子大，毫不掩饰的回看过来，又惹出一阵声响，银铃似的绕着花花草草。

“我是个粗人，不善诗画。不打扰各位雅兴，七叔若是不在，我这就回了。”北宇又是恭恭敬敬的一礼，直接转身往回走。

北七婶连忙给随侍的递眼色，随侍丫头领命小跑着跟去了。

不待走到正厅，在回廊拐角就遇见了北七叔。

“七叔，客人遗落的东西，大约已经物归原主了吧。”北小爷似笑非笑，不露半点愠色。

“找到失主了。”北七叔不怒自威，言简意赅，“小宇，物有归处，何况人乎？明年你就十八了，别家小爷到这岁数，长子都会走路了。今日来的世家，都是愿与北家结亲的，你该多留一阵。”

北宇神色不变：“七叔，我这身子骨，娶谁便是害谁。我自己都不知还有几日可活，实在没有心思多挂念一个。”

“你那力奴，我看你就挂念得很！”北七叔沉声斥他，“如此荒唐，置祖宗家训于何地？趁早回归正途，成家延续香火！”

“奴隶而已，七叔何必动怒。也许不久以后，您就再也见不到他了。”北宇不退反进，微微低头，“或者，您别是听到什么风言风语，又不小心当真了吧？就像当年……”

“胡闹！我还不是为你好！”北七叔无奈道，“当年给你祓禊的事，是各家逼迫的，我若不做做样子，死生湖的事怎么会了结？这么大的人了，难道还不知伦理轻重？”

北宇笑着点头：“我当然知道，北七叔身为家主，一心为了北家着想。那么也请您暂时不要为我操劳婚事。若是将来劳烦北家替我养着未亡人，我实在泉下难安。”

北七叔气得无话可说，叹道：“你……哪有大过年这么咒自己的？简直混账。罢了，你且再调养一阵。等身体好些，再谈婚事。”

说完不再看他，甩袖走了。

**五十三**

北小爷施施然独自返程，本想着区区一里路，权当清清静静散步了。谁知北家门外冒出个生面孔跟着，也不说话，一路欲言又止的，扰得北宇愈发心烦。

就这么抓心挠肝走了半程，北小爷心说自己安排的人估计就在前面，刚要松一口气，却听得身后“咕咚”一声。

那莫名其妙的人，无缘无故在他身后跪下了。

北小爷颇为糟心的磨牙，在不理不睬和责骂一通之间稍作犹豫，决定留他跪在那自生自灭。

谁知这还没完，那人嗓门大得很，亮堂堂吼出一句：“我是刘家旁支，实在没法活了！求北小爷收留！”

北小爷抬脚要走，那人飞快扑上来，扯着北宇的衣襟：“我愿自荐枕席！”

饶是涵养极好的北宇，此时也忍不住想要爆粗：“滚！”

正巧北宇院里的下人赶到，一见地上的刘家人，吓得一哆嗦：“爷诶！您这是遇见什么东西了？”

那人见北小爷有了帮手，便收起死缠烂打的架势，跪在地上不甘心的问：“我自幼读书，模样中正干净。怎么也算个血统纯正的世家子弟。您肯对力奴施恩，却不肯要我吗？”

北小爷远远望着那所谓的“世家子弟”，摇头拒绝：“王家心善，你不如去那边碰碰运气。”

“为什么？”刘家人问得声嘶力竭。

北小爷被他惊人的表演欲膈应起一层鸡皮疙瘩：“因为你没我的力奴好看。”

说完带着自家下人走远，再也没有回头。

也不知是不是这一天染了风寒，晚饭时北宇头昏脑涨，只喝下一碗清淡的竹荪汤，便到卧房歇息，没一会儿又吐了。

居大虎回来，正看到这一幕，连忙去柜子里拿常备的药来。

北宇倚在床头有气无力地嘟囔：“是我一时大意，想不到一个二个的，都这么快都图穷匕见。”

居大虎闻言心下略沉，上前摸北小爷的额头，被烫得手指一颤。

这根本就不是普通的风寒。


	13. 第十三章

**五十四**

北小爷神智虽然清醒，可透骨的寒气在骨头里乱窜，已经痛得他无法思考，视线也因为高烧变得一片模糊。

居大虎见他捂着胸口倒气，情急之下想立马叫吕氏兄弟出来，却被北宇拉着袖子拦住。

天色尚早，隔墙有耳。北宇轻轻摇头：“我还可以，只是很冷，你多拿几个手炉过来。”

主人虚弱的固执堪堪止住力奴火急火燎的莽撞，居大虎只得顺从，按平常一样打来热水，把北小爷的双脚泡进去，又用棉被裹住单薄的身体，往里面塞了两个手炉。

北宇畏寒，屋里自秋后就烧了地龙，居大虎每次回来，都要赶紧把棉衣脱掉，不然热得受不了。

可是北宇此时给包成个棉团子，却还是好像在雪地里被泼了一身冰水一样，冻得发抖。

居大虎温热的手掌拢住北小爷冰凉的十指，生怕他烧得昏睡不醒，不停说话：“主人，你忽然发病，是什么缘故？是谁使坏？”

北小爷闭了闭眼，紊乱的呼吸吹在居大虎唇边：“不知……今日见的人太多，一时理不出头绪。”

居大虎拨开他被冷汗浸湿的鬓发，耳语般悄声问：“你说都见了谁，我帮你理，好不好。”

北宇不做声。

居大虎紧紧攥着他的手，等他回答。

片刻之后，像是攒足说话的气力，北小爷抬眸，浅浅地笑：“你可知道，刘小四为什么会派人害我？……我每年入秋都咳得很厉害，今年却没有。有人原以为我是个短命的，打算把我熬死……见我身体似有起色，就等不及了。”

虽然早就知道北小爷活得远比想象中艰难，居大虎却还是好像被黄连浸了舌根一样，酸苦难言。

可这对北小爷来说，只是稀松平常的一点经历：“煎错的药没能直接要了我的命，一是因为有吕氏兄弟暗中救护，二是因为根本‘不对症’。说来好笑，他们竟不知道，我当年突发肺病，并不是因为落水。

获救之后，我虽然有些伤病，但爷爷心疼我，带着吕爷爷给我偷偷医治，没几天就照料好了。

是那些觊觎我父母名下资产的人，散布关于湖水的谣言，不仅支开我爷爷，还把我关在祠堂，每天只给一碗米浆充饥。他们要挟北家行祓禊之事，不然卧窑寨就是豢养妖物，与其他六十三寨为敌。”

寨子里的所谓祓禊，其实就是给人灌药。活下来算是验明正身，若是不巧死了，也是活该。那是居大虎不曾接触过的另一种阴森法则，让人不寒而栗，他摩挲着北宇细白的腕子：“后来呢？”

北宇缓了缓，乏力的身体靠在居大虎肩上：“祓禊的时候，我被人捂住眼目耳鼻，强灌下药水，幸运的是，我没死。

后来我才知道，原来那是一种寒毒，虽然具体的配方各寨之间略有不同，但原理十分一致，只要避开几种不常见的矿石，便不会被催动。当时主司此事的巫医，其实有准备矿石粉，但被吕家一位伯伯换掉了。巫医没能完成背后人的嘱托，又不敢明说出错的原因，便拿吕家出气……四年之后我羽翼渐丰，费了些手段得到药水的方子。可是寒毒在体内已经埋伏四年，拔毒的风险比毒发更大，只能慢慢调理。”

日复一日，钝刀割肉，想着这条命是多少人换来的，想着终有一天能与常人无异……原以为，抽丝一样的调养，就要熬到头了。

“我熬了三年……整整三年，我明明处处小心，我明明掩饰得很好……”北宇的声音低不可闻，指节却根根泛白，如同无声的嘶吼——然而嘶吼只能变成怨无可怨的叹息，“人算不如天算。我注定不能像常人一样经得住风霜雨雪，也注定离不开这吃人的樊笼……咳咳咳”北小爷的声音越来越微弱，“……枯木难逢春……呵，此签诚不欺我。”

居大虎心中咯噔一声，强笑说：“我记得签文有四句话，主人不如说说后面写了什么？”

枯木难逢春，顺天且由人。雁丘空洒泪，死生一双魂。

北宇有气无力的苦笑：“你听听，哪一句不叫人丧气呢？”

“至少签文说，会有人陪你同生共死。”居大虎把他身上微微散乱的被子拢好，重新握住他的手，与他额头相抵，“主人，你不会孤身独行。”

北宇似有所感，轻轻反握住居大虎的手，只一瞬又松开：“你怎知签文不是在提醒，我和那人，注定一死一生？你说，到了那时，我该怎么选？他要怎么选？老天……又会怎么选？”

夜半不语鬼神听。

主奴二人听着窗外凛凛风声，半晌无言，终于等到灯火尽熄，万籁俱寂。

**五十五**

吕氏兄弟几乎是跳着出来，又跳着回去。

拔毒一事非同小可，偏偏北小爷视线不清，居大虎又看不懂他们比比划划说些什么。亏得吕思写字快，配合吕敬和吕安的肢体演绎，总算沟通得七七八八。

按常理，吸入矿石粉末之后，一日之内必定毒发，神仙难救。幸好今日北小爷喝了竹荪汤。这三年的调养将致命危险散去大半，而竹荪性寒，本身又有清毒功效，将药性延缓催动，让原本聚集心肺的寒毒散向了肠胃，才没有发生最坏的情况。

这样一来，需要拔毒的经脉增多，总体凶险程度却大大削弱，已是不幸中的万幸。

唯一遗憾的是，即便痊愈，北小爷的肺腑与脾胃，也无法恢复健康，依然需要精心养护，否则极易发病。

吕氏兄弟从密道里取来几样东西，在给北小爷喝下散寒的药物之前，不忘叮嘱：“此毒需从诸多经脉慢慢导出，然后刺破手掌脚掌拔出毒血，剧痛程度非常人能忍。”

北小爷听着居大虎仔仔细细的转述，点头表示无妨，又轻声安排居大虎几件要事，便仰头喝下汤药，然后咬住一条帕子，平躺下来。

吕思吕安各自压着他的胳膊，居大虎站在床尾握住他的脚腕。吕敬骑在他小腹上，开始施针。

五更时分，最后一根银针终于拔出。

浸着毒血的布巾积了满满一个木盆，被吕敬带走烧掉。

北小爷惨白着一张柔和的脸，平日里似笑非笑的唇被自己咬出血水。他中间痛晕几次，又疼醒过来。居大虎眼见着他四肢青筋暴起，被人压着都止不住抽搐，他听见被帕子压在口中的呼救和不甘，一声一声，冷汗代替泪水浸湿了床单。

是一场……为了活下去的酷刑。

居大虎红着眼睛换好床单被褥，用热水给北小爷仔细擦了一遍身子，给他换上一身干燥的软布睡衣。

不省人事的北小爷依然皱眉打着寒颤，居大虎见状，又加了一床被子，可是根本无济于事。吕安正想打量一眼再走，看居大虎蹲在床边干着急的样子，恨铁不成钢的掐了他一把。

居大虎一回头，就看见吕安双臂紧紧搂着吕思，冲他皱鼻子。

居大虎疑惑歪头：“啊？”

吕安气得直摇头，伸手要扯居大虎的衣襟，吓得居大虎差点坐个屁蹲儿：“你干什么？”

吕思忍笑，趁着他们打闹的功夫，写了张纸条：“体弱虚寒，冷者热者皆是过而不宜，以身熨之，方为上策。”

“以身……熨之？”

见居大虎迟疑着点头，吕思放下心来，拎住胡闹的吕安，无声无息钻回床底。

居大虎在原地顿了顿，就着刚才给北小爷擦身的热水草草洗了一下，换上贴身的褂子。然后抿抿嘴唇，下定决心似的来到主人床边，敞开衣襟。

**五十六**

北家的祠堂修得又高又宽，两列长明烛火供着正中的牌位，地砖漆黑，一到夜里，湿冷的地气贴着膝盖往上窜，遍体生寒。

那一天，天刚蒙蒙亮，门就开了。晨雾像一缕湿漉漉的风，吹开漂浮的尘埃。北宇睁开睡眼，看见顶着鲜艳面具的巫医款款走来，身后是一群不辨喜怒的长辈。他认出其中几个，还有几个，似乎并未见过。

七叔说：“小宇，叔叔知道你受委屈。这就为你讨个公道。你听巫医大人的话，就会没事的。”

他跪直身体，想要站起来，肩膀却被人按住。那黄蓝相间的面具，让他想起树林里拉网的毒蜘蛛，身上几乎立刻起了鸡皮疙瘩。

巫医隔着面具，念了好长一段咒语，然后，端上一碗气味古怪的液体，语气森然：“喝了它，结束你的痛苦。”

十岁的北宇吓得瞪大了眼睛，他哆哆嗦嗦的反抗：“我不喝，放我走……放我走！”

周围忽然多了好几种声音。

“妖物！不能留！”“他怕了！他是邪祟！”“灌下去！”

窒息的感觉好像持续了很久，也可能只是转眼一瞬。

他看不见、听不见、不能呼吸。腥苦的液体呛入咽喉，像是爬进了鼻腔。又因为被人捂着口鼻，倒流回喉管。

“放我走……”

没有人听见。

他们激动起来，想看到他不再挣扎的顺从。

门外照进更多的光亮。记忆里不曾出现的太阳，不知为何钻出了云端。

北宇抬眼看去，望见一道金色的霓虹飞转而下，带着温暖的气息包裹住他。

那些扭曲的人脸和可怕的面具，被金光晃得模糊不清。

那些人的声线，被另一个声音代替。那人说：“我带你走。”

他忽然不冷、也不怕了。

居大虎的胸膛紧紧贴着北宇的肩背，瘦削的身体在他怀中窝成小小的一团，像是受惊的小动物。居大虎的手沿着他明显的蝴蝶骨，安抚般滑向纤长的脖颈、脸颊、眼角，然后突兀的停下。

他摸到一点温热的泪痕，像小小的针，戳进他并不丰富的内心。

他听见从不肯示弱的北宇，喃喃说着：“放我走吧。”

居大虎于是环住少年窄而薄的腰腹，附到他耳边，让承诺飘进脑海，钻入梦境。

他说：“我一定带你走。”

我会带你离开这座大山，哪怕代价是我的生命。


	14. 第十四章

**五十七**

北小爷此番虚耗过度，直到小年夜还起不来身，只得以肺病加重为由谢绝一切探访，日常事务都由管家每日申时传递账本文书来汇总处理。

居大虎却忽然变得很忙。

他要操心金饰的生意，又不放心北小爷这边，每天都要跑好几个来回。北小爷已经私下告诉过他，厨娘当年受过他母亲的恩惠，而且既没有可供人拿捏的把柄，也没有沾亲带故的旁支关系，是可信的，总算省了他原本打算亲自料理三餐的麻烦。

可是北小爷每日清晨是最虚脱的时候，居大虎实在不想有人趁自己不在的时候钻空子，一定要亲自喂他吃完早饭、伺候他恢复点精神了，才肯去忙别的。主奴二人像是生怕别人不知道他们有多亲密似的，渐渐演变成早饭前只有居大虎能够进出北小爷卧房，一来二去的，竟成了院里不成文的规矩。 

居大虎原本没觉得怎么，近几日却也心虚起来。原因无他——北小爷最近总是若有所思的盯着他看，看得他心里特别没底。

又是一日，晨雾初散。

吃过羊肉羹，居大虎端来剔透的水晶碗，舀起一勺掺了枸杞的甜汤，凑到唇边轻轻吹气，晨光照在他专注的眸子里，跟水晶和甜汤一起亮闪闪的，让人很有胃口。

北小爷却不看碗也不看汤，只盯着他的眼睛，红唇微启，慢慢抿下羹匙里的果肉。

居大虎悬着一颗心，睫毛于是垂得更低：“主人，我脸上沾了什么东西吗？”

北宇刚要开口，略略停住，复又意味不明地挑起一抹笑来：“自我病后，每次醒时，你都早已在桌边候着了，沏好茶，翻着书，好整以暇的模样。许久没见你坐着马扎守夜，也不曾见你进出隔间。我总觉得，你最近一早都是从外面回来的。”

居大虎松了口气：“我去打猎了。今早运气好，打到一只野山鸡，厨娘做完早饭就开始炖，说要给你午睡后加一餐。”

“天不亮就去打猎？你夜里几时睡下的？”北小爷的声音懒懒的，问得漫不经心。

居大虎却连下一勺甜汤都忘了舀。

前几日他每天在鸟鸣之前就要起床，趁北小爷还没醒，把床褥整理好，不留半点痕迹地出门，骑着北小爷赏他的快马去打猎。猎物放到劳家门口，他也不敲门，立刻返回北小爷的院子，喂醒来的主人喝粥吃药。北小爷体力暂未恢复，一些书信文字送来了，撑不到看完就要犯晕。居大虎晌午回来伺候他吃午饭，然后念故事一样在床边给他轻声读上一遍，他再趁午睡时拣紧要的事情处理回复，居大虎直到他睡下，才去劳家监督金饰批量出产的进度。

待到傍晚时分，居大虎便匆匆赶回来，亲自熬晚上的药，守着北小爷直忙到后半夜，待见到主人神色不太好，就悄悄钻进被窝，替人暖身。

可是铁打的身子也受不起这样晚睡早起的折腾。左右北小爷虚弱，睡得早，又睡得沉，于是居大虎养肥了胆子，最近都是在北小爷睡熟之后，直接“爬床”，待到天不亮时，再起身收拾好，不露端倪。

“啊——”

居大虎被一声低如耳语的轻吟唤回神来，一抬头就看见北小爷挑眉冲他笑，嘴巴微微张着，等他喂。

居大虎耳尖通红，急忙把羹匙抬起来，结果手口一慌，直接吞了一勺甜汤下肚。

北小爷眨眨眼睛，笑出声来。

居大虎窘得想抠墙皮：“主人，我去给你换把勺子。”说着就要起身——没起来。

北小爷轻轻压住他的腕子，直把羹匙按回到甜汤里。

不待居大虎动作，北小爷又抓着他的手，舀起一勺汤，凑到自己唇边，喝了下去。

“当啷！”

银质羹匙落到水晶碗底，声如珍珠落玉，敲在居大虎心上。

北小爷看他傻愣愣的样子，在一边笑得打颤，都不记得自己有多久没这样开怀过了。

**五十八**

“小石，你说那居大虎什么意思？”

“他是北小爷院里的，他能有什么意思？都是北小爷的意思。”

劳竹年叼着根干草，半大小伙子学着卫家老爷叼烟卷的架势，像模像样喷了下鼻子：“我当然知道他是监工来的。所以这不每次他一来，咱俩就出门干活嘛。我不是说这事儿。他最近老往咱家送野味，你不也跟着吃了？就没啥想法？”

“啥想法？”劳石年在一旁拿铁锹撮土，“你要是再不干活，就只剩下北小爷对付工钱的事有想法啦！”

劳竹年跳起来，抽弟弟后背：“你小点声！爹都不肯告诉咱是替谁干活！咱都是自个儿聪明猜出来的，要是泄密，当心被灭口！”

“知道——唉，你不就是觉得他对咱姐有意思么，直说得了，装什么大瓣蒜！”劳石年侧身躲过，“别瞎想了，不可能的。你快点，今儿起大早不就是为了补前几天贪玩耽误的进度?爹说了正月里就得交工！”

“怎么就不可能的……”劳竹年不服气，刚拿起铁锹，林间突然传来一声低沉的怒喝——

“哪里来的野孩子！在我家地盘上动土木，问过我们爷吗？”

哥俩吓得往土坡后面躲：“误会！您要是觉得土的样子变了，我们给您修成您喜欢的模样成吗？”

那声音愈发严厉：“胡说八道！你们替谁做事的？从实招来！”

“真的就是手痒，拿来捏泥人玩的，我们都给您抹回来，保准一粒砂子都不少！”

居大虎在树丛后面点点头，压低嗓子又喊：“你们可想好了！再不说实话，就是一顿鞭子！供出背后靠山，你们不仅不挨打，反而有奖赏。”

劳竹年劳石年毫不犹豫，一口咬定：“没有靠山，您放过我们吧！”

兄弟俩见没人说话，你推我，我推你，不甚整齐的试探：“您……您是哪家的？您家的地都在哪一片？我们避开点。”

居大虎抱着胳膊，十分欣慰，从树林里冒出头来：“好小子，偷懒被我抓现行！”

劳竹年劳石年先是一惊，然后就有点气急败坏：“居大虎你怎么这样啊，吓死个人！”

“想好了再说话。你们的态度，决定了我要不要告诉主人，有人偷懒。”居大虎有心逗他俩，学着平日里北小爷似笑非笑的模样，装出一副高深莫测的表情。

劳竹年扁扁嘴，不情不愿叫了一声：“虎子哥。”劳石年低头，也跟着认哥。 

居大虎笑道：“好了，不难为你们。只是提醒下背后议论别人不好，以后别再犯了。”

劳竹年抬眼看他：“那你究竟对我姐……”

“你弟不是说了么？我没有非分之想。你不信我，还不信你弟？”

“就是，虎子哥都有北小爷了，怎么可能对别人动心思。”劳石年说完觉得失言，连忙闭嘴。

果然，居大虎不笑了：“北小爷是贵人，但凡跟我牵扯，都算是折辱。今日是我听见，明日又是谁？不罚你们，还真是不长记性。”

“认罚的。虎子哥，你要我们做啥去？”

居大虎正色道：“罚你们夜里跟踪一个人。姓刘，年纪与我差不多，白面皮，娃娃脸，左眼下方有三颗红痣。你们找到人，什么都不必做，只需要跟着，捋清楚他的近期动向即可。”

刘家旁支再落魄，也不会沦落到让世家子弟给太太们赶马车。北小爷仔细梳理过那一天他见过的人，老少男女皆有嫌疑，但此人的出现最为唐突，毫无道理。

除非有人提前告知他，北小爷会来。

可是石榴果儿一个八岁小儿，总不可能提前就被交待什么任务。那么此人必是在石榴去北小爷院子时得到的消息。

北七叔的院子，看来也不是密不透风。

北小爷与居大虎梳理至此，便陷入瓶颈。一来北小爷虚弱，暂时没有精力差使自己的人手去查。二来春节将至，好人坏人都跟着安分起来，探寻不出什么消息。北小爷便让居大虎暂时按住此事不提，权当调养生息。

居大虎明面上答应着，心里却恨不得把幕后黑手碎尸万段。一天不查明，北小爷的危险就多一分，叫他如何按下不提？至于替北小爷监工——那是劳家兄弟自己瞎猜的，他不过是在打猎途中偶然听到，顺水推舟罢了。

居大虎仰起头，看着坡顶那一处林木遮掩起来的洞口。

主人有事瞒他。没关系，他相信自己会知道答案的。

**五十九**

傍晚回房，北小爷已经洗漱歇了。下午鸡汤喝得饱，倒省了晚饭。

居大虎煎好药，回房时见到桌上放了五六本旧账簿。北小爷倚在床头，接过药碗，指着桌子示意他看：“考你的，翻完告诉我有什么发现。”

居大虎监督他喝完汤药，才开始仔细翻看。账本分类很简明，是按不同铺子、不同年份做的标记。而账面上的记录乍一看没什么问题，几本拼在一起看，却有哪里不对。

居大虎把隔年同样名目的几次进账出账又重翻一遍，手指敲了下桌沿：“找到了。有几批东西，原材料是每年都进，出货却是隔年出。若只看当年进出货的记录，是没有问题。但连起来看，出货不该只有这些。也就是说，赚的钱少了一半。”

“孺子可教。”北小爷含着蜜饯点头，又问，“不妨猜猜，这是哪里的账？”

近来经由居大虎读给北小爷的书文，虽说不至于涵盖全部资产领域，但也能提及山中的大半，这些铺子根本没在其中。

力奴被心中的答案惊到，凑到北小爷身边，悄声耳语：“是山外面的账？”

北小爷刮了下他的鼻子：“猜得好。这是在我名下的铺子。北爷爷在世时，跟上一任元老帮我争取的。”

“主人的铺子，账目怎么会被别人动手脚？”

“因为这一届元老上任时，北七叔往他跟前塞了人。我的铺子换血，肥水流到主宅了。前几年的账目欺我年幼，漏洞比较明显，最近是愈发谨慎，不好把控了。你觉得，我该怎么处理？”北小爷说着，往被子里缩。

居大虎打量他冷，拿来夹棉的外衫给他披上：“直接换人容易打草惊蛇，将计就计，把铺子悄悄转给另一个可信之人名下，待手续完成，杀他们个措手不及，以此人名义彻查库存，重核账目，整顿之后不雇用任何人管理，直接还到你手中。如此最快，也最干净。不过……”

北小爷定定看着他渐有杀伐之气的眉眼，颇有兴味地问：“不过什么？”

“这样的可信之人不好找，而且交还给你，你若在山中，鞭长莫及。需得下山方可计议。”

金鳞岂非池中物，一遇风云变化龙。

这想法与他不谋而合。北小爷暗叹，居大虎身为力奴，仲秋收入他院中，冬月才开蒙识字，而接触通商事务，满打满算也才十来天。他简直不敢想象，如果换个略好些的出身，此人会有怎样的作为。 

也许，这就是他盼了七年，等到的“天意”。

居大虎答完之后有些忐忑，毕竟信口说出的方案，执行起来未必有效。他见北小爷看着自己半晌无声，以为是自己太过异想天开，让主人无言相对：“我胡说的。做生意学问深奥，我慢慢来吧。”

北小爷呐呐开口：“是要慢慢来。”然后把蜜饯咽了，无来由问他，“你觉得，一龙，这名字如何？”

“挺好听的，大气。”居大虎懵懵接了一句，试探道，“主人想要孩子了？”

北小爷张了张嘴，摸着自己额头无奈地笑：“我只是想说，士别三日当刮目相待。你这何止让人刮目，都要挖目了。”

“主人别取笑我了。”居大虎哭笑不得，“我只是一个力奴，哪里称得上‘士’字。”

**六十**

冬夜寂静，万物安栖。

居大虎躺在卧榻一侧，睡意正酣。

北宇轻轻睁开眼，自他怀中转过身来，借着微弱的烛火，描摹眼前人的轮廓。

“只是一个力奴?寻常奴隶可没你这么大的胆子。”北宇觉得自己该是嗔怒的，可嘴角不听话，怎么都不肯拉平，更遑论垂下。 

也许注定天不遂人愿。也许注定能柳暗花明。也许……注定要付出代价，一死一生。

北宇不知道自己未来会如何抉择。可是命运送给他的人选已在眼前，他眼下怎可能甘心后退。

“傻子，你脸皮薄成那样，这点小心思能瞒过谁呀？”北宇隔空点点眼前人秀挺的鼻梁，望着那人的睡颜，窝在他怀里安心睡去。

跌跌撞撞的往前走吧。能笑的日子尽量笑，也算不负一场天意。


	15. 第十五章

**六十一**

腊月二十六，大寒。

锋岭下了今冬第一场雪，银毡似的铺得满山满谷，闪闪发亮。

北小爷身子好了不少，午饭后见庭前腊梅开得正热闹，便披了大氅倚在正厅门口瞧。瞧上一会儿，心里高兴，亲手折下一枝，让人找来白瓷瓶插上。纤长的瓶身如美人独立风中，朱红色腊梅点在乌色花枝上，像华美的簪花，更像初绽的笑靥。

“这样好看，吃起来会是什么味道？”北小爷无心想着，待到说出声，立马惭愧得扶额一笑，不知该怪自己焚琴煮鹤，还是该怪居大虎早早勾出来他的馋虫。

不过说起来，大寒过后，立春就不远了。

居大虎一手提着一张毛皮，一手提着野兔的耳朵，正想取绳子，鼻子忽然犯痒，对着马儿远远的打了两个喷嚏。肥兔子在他手中吓得一个激灵，愈发活跃的挣扎起来。

“别动。”居大虎把毛皮扔到一旁，腾出手来捆它，“今早没猎到东西，晌午运气倒不错。你这么肥，该不会是吃肉长大的吧？你说实话，那张毛皮是不是被你吃空的？”

兔子扑腾着四条腿，自然答不出来。倒是另有声音从他身后传来——

“虎子哥！”

小竹小石气喘吁吁跑过来，面带菜色，像是被什么东西吓到了。

“我们找到你说的人了。”小石惊魂未定，“他……他居然跟……完了，我们要被发现的话，是不是死定了？”

“喝点水，慢慢说。出事我会担下来，别怕。”居大虎把劳月儿拜托他给两兄弟捎的干粮和热汤拿来，让他们先安心把饭吃了。

“虎子哥，你让我们查的人，是刘家旁支的一位小爷，家里独苗一个。刘家败落之后，不少人投靠李家，但是李家毕竟也要顾及自己，只收留了比较亲近的几家人，余下的就只能靠着原本那点家底硬撑，没人肯跟他们走动，他们就自己出去游说，有点能耐的，就在其他寨子某个差事。没能耐的，就……”小石说到这，脸都快皱成个包子，有点不忍心，又有点看不惯似的，说不下去了。

小竹接过话茬：“有人为了攀亲，宁肯把女儿卖给人家做填房。而这个娃娃脸，也走了类似的路……巴结别人家的太太。”

居大虎一时没吭声。他知道，两个少年已经尽量把话说得不那么恶毒。“巴结”实在是遮羞的委婉说法，事实则要比这龌龊太多。

“哪一家的太太？”居大虎沉声问道，见小竹小石有些犹豫，又补充说，“你们告诉我之后，就不必再去查了，安心做这边撮土的活儿。虽然知道你们不会，但还是提醒一句，千万不能告诉第四个人，这事儿就烂在我们肚子里。要是有什么变故，你们及时通知我，我们彼此也好互相照应一下。”

小竹小石连声答应，凑近他耳边小声说：“是贾家大少爷的太太。我们昨晚听墙根才知道，自从贾家大少爷下山之后，他们每月逢五逢十都要私会，贾家大少奶奶经常跟邻寨的姐妹凑牌桌，偶尔回去晚了也没人怀疑。再加上她是王家嫡女，寻常的事情，连贾家族长夫人也要看她几分脸色的，这种小事，也不好多说什么。”

“刘家的娃娃脸白天总在北家主宅的马厩附近闲晃，但是不曾见他跟什么人说话。这些天我们只打探到他跟贾家少奶奶见面的地方就在麻薪寨和卧窑寨中间，房子简陋，很不起眼，有人的时候也不点灯，他俩谁先来了，就在门的把手上系一条绿帕子。”

居大虎点头表示清楚，晃晃手里的兔子：“这是答谢你们的，晚上记得早点回家。”说完上马往劳家的方向去了。

小竹看着雪地上的一溜马蹄印，连忙抓来树枝狂扫，扫出二里地，才又拖着树枝走回来。小石夸他：“二哥你心真细，靠谱！”

“那是！”小竹说着，拍拍胸脯，这一拍，脸色就变了，“糟糕！我的长命锁！”

**六十二**

晌午时分，贾家主宅一派安宁。本该在房中午睡的大少奶奶差使最可信的丫头，把从娘家带来的随侍婆子悄无声息引进屋中。

大少奶奶一副神伤模样：“婆婆，我幼时你就是我的乳娘，比我母亲还要亲近几分。如今我遇了难事，不知该找谁说，只能委屈你听我唠叨几句。”

婆子以为又是夫妻不和睦的事，开口劝道：“嫁为人妇，难免委屈。凡事想开点，大少爷他其实不敢苛待你的。”

“他当然不敢。再说，商队开春才回来呢，我能怨着他么。”大少奶奶拉着婆子的手，像是终于肯鼓起勇气，“婆婆，你可记得，我嫁妆里有一对白玉如意？我昨天打牌带出去给姐妹开开眼，谁知回来时遇见个毛头小子，把东西劫走了！”

“啊？”婆婆惊呼一声，“那是嫁妆里最值钱的一样，后唐时候传下来的，千金不换呐！”

“可说呢！”大少奶奶带了哭腔，“我一个妇道人家，半夜被人劫道，传出去不知要难听成什么样。这事情没法声张，可东西要怎么找回来？我真是一点办法都没有了……”

婆子实心实意着急起来：“我的好姑娘，你先别哭，你说说那贼人什么模样，有什么遗落的线索？我替你出去打听，就说是我被抢了玉镯，不会丢人的。”

大少奶奶等的就是这句话，一边拿帕子拭泪，一边从梳妆台那里取来一把银质的锁形挂饰。银子成色一般，链子质地更是粗劣，又脆又软，像是被什么东西勾断了。锁面镂刻的手艺却十分精湛，雕的是一只毫发毕现的小奶狗。

婆子明白这就是线索了：“今年恰好也是狗年。是个十二岁的小毛贼？”

“没错，是个半大小子。”大少奶奶委委屈屈的明示，“这个年纪最不好招惹，谁知他们能做出什么荒唐事！我也不敢喊也不敢追，眼睁睁看他把东西抢走了。看锁的质地和样式，估摸着是淬青寨里清贫人家自己做的东西。”

婆子接过银锁：“放心！我今儿晚上就去抓人，不肯招就严刑逼供，不信找不回玉如意！”

“找不回也不要紧。”大少奶奶拿帕子沾沾眼角，低头纠结，“只是这贼人是锋岭的祸害，我又不能明说。婆婆，身外物不重要，王家立身，都是靠名声，我实在害怕他狗急跳墙，传些不三不四的话出去。”

婆婆恍然大悟：“明白了。姑娘你放宽心，我保证处理得干干净净。”

**六十三**

北小爷把花瓶摆在书房的八仙桌上，嗅着淡淡花香，翻看大虎近日来誊写的词典。短短月余，近一千页、数万词条，竟已抄写完八成。

“难怪连话本都能毫无障碍的读完。”北小爷暗叹他勤勉，顺手捋捋居大虎动过的那一层书架。居大虎看着迟钝，其实是因为他话少又谨慎，做事的用心都藏在细节里，不用同样的细心去观察，自然很难体会到。比方说这些话本，他拿之前一定看好原本放在哪里，按什么规则排列，看完也基本上是毫无悬念的摆回原位……基本上。

北小爷发现了几本他从未见过的书，不知被什么人，也按照之前的排序规则，穿插着放在一堆话本之中。他平日里不怎么看这一层，居然到今天才发觉。

是了，杨姑娘走之前说给自己留下几本书当年礼，自己当时顾着居大虎的病情，随意安排人收到书房。看这摆放的方式，怎么看都是居大虎后来整理过的。

“什么好书？收得仔仔细细……”北小爷抽出几本，略略一翻，都是些近年的白话爱情小说，风花雪月，无甚新奇。他正要放回去，其中一本没拿住，松松散散摔在地上，甩出一叠薄薄的小册子。北小爷摊开一看，登时愣住，待到反应过来，连忙折好夹回书里。他想了想，十分严谨的把这本书重新翻开，挑着其中一个章回仔细读了，终于确认，里面的“他”与“他”都是翩翩佳公子。北小爷不动声色的把书放回原位，喃喃道：“还图文并茂的。”

“小爷！”

北小爷的手刚离开书脊，被叫得一个哆嗦，差点跌到书架上，恼怒着回头：“慌什么！”

传话的下人被他呵斥得莫名其妙，心说自己声音又不高，这都能吓到眼前的“金枝玉叶”？

然而他敢怒不敢言，躬身说：“爷，垦荒那边有十数奴隶叛逃，被看管的巡逻队抓到，准备处刑了。因着其中有几个原刘家的，那边不敢擅自做主，想问问您的意思。”

北小爷刚准备吩咐，皱眉一想，觉得不妥：“垦荒的力奴不是归给主宅了？问我做什么？”

“七老爷说，人是您派去垦荒的，他不越俎代庖。”

深山物产丰厚，垦荒一事是锋岭六十四寨共同策划的，各家都有力奴和巡逻队，按所出劳力划分地皮面积。出逃的奴隶肯定不止一家，说是请北家出面决议，其实是给其他各家打样，处刑的轻重必须仔细掂量。

老狐狸。北小爷暗骂一声，转念一想，也幸亏老狐狸不愿意为这几个奴隶费脑子。不然又是十几条人命。他点点头，安排人随他出门。又跟管事直接交代：“居大虎晚上回来，让他不必出门来找，回我卧房等着。”

有些事，实在不必让他知晓。而有些人，也不该逼着他重新认识一遍。


	16. 第十六章

#####  六十四

垦荒的地方离卧窑寨三百多里，好在道路早就修缮过了，即便积着雪，马车赶过去也不算难走。

北小爷抵达时，门前居然无人迎接，看门人正准备通传一声，被北小爷差人拦下。驻守此处的北家主事这才颠颠的跑来，一边赔不是，一边给北小爷带路。

待到北小爷说明来意，主事的又是一阵推脱，慢吞吞端来炭盆和热茶，等到茶水都快凉了，才让逃跑的奴隶们面对屋门，在雪地里跪成两排，听候发落。北小爷粗略扫了一眼，回头对身边的下人做了个手势。

主事的看见有人出去，神情愈发慌乱，委婉的提醒道：“北小爷，您看，天色渐晚，您想吃什么，我差人做去。”

北小爷一摆手：“晚饭不必劳烦。我问你，这些逃跑的力奴，之前是做什么活儿的？平日里可有什么异样？”

主事答：“回小爷，此地并非即垦土质，稍有浸蚀情况，因此开垦事宜重在挖沟渠、建排水。这些逃跑的力奴都是挖沟通渠的。平日里也没什么异样，只是都护着一个赶蛇的女奴，轮流帮她做活儿，偶尔吵架斗殴，基本上都是因为争风吃醋什么的。我们垦荒久了，毒蛇都跑了，冬天又不是忙时，就没罚他们。”

“刘家赔给北家六十个奴隶，送来垦荒的不下四十人。如今跪在这里的，却只有不到十个。”北小爷一双剪水潋波的眸子蓦地直视过来，逼着主事坦白，“余下的人呢？”

主事滚下座位磕了个响头：“北小爷开恩！力奴们械斗，死伤严重，我处理得急，没来得及上报！绝对不是有意隐瞒！”

北小爷不为所动，冷脸道：“你还有最后一次机会。我问你，余下的人呢！”

北小爷在一处隐蔽的山坳里看见了他们。死的和活的被绑在一处，积雪在他们身上落了厚厚一层。没有活埋，却也只能等着冻死。

“我忽然有些好奇，究竟是谁传话让我来的？”北小爷面沉如霜，斜斜的瞥了主事一眼，“总之，肯定不是你。”

主事的一哆嗦，不敢接话。

“给他们松绑，该医治的医治，该收尸的收尸。把活着的都带到主事的屋里，我要亲自审问。”北小爷余光一瞥，瞧见围观的众人之中，有个剑眉鹰目的紫衣女子神色微松。

曾听闻商盟大管事郑先生有一独女，跟着他三次下山，胆识过人，然而郑先生不愿意将她当做男儿教养，眼见着闺女心气越来越高，便打发她看管垦荒的一众女奴，再也不许她走出山门。

“郑英？”

那姑娘从人群中站出来，大大方方揖礼：“小女子正是。”

北小爷这下明白是谁传话了，也不道破，只说：“你随他们一同过来。”

#####  六十五

淬青寨里炊烟渐起，小竹小石早早回家吃兔肉，免不了被劳月儿一顿数落。哥俩挤在墙根，对着炖肉流口水，蔫嗒嗒的没个正形。劳月儿翻了个白眼，懒得搭理。

居大虎老早就解释过，哥俩是被自己瞎掰的故事，哄去抓猫头鹰了，不然劳月儿也不会劳烦他给彻夜不归的兄弟俩送午饭。居大虎替他俩开脱几句，见一家人乐呵呵的准备开饭，便不再多留，赶紧往回走。

哪知还没出寨门，就看见卫老爷带着一帮子人，从一户人家里走出来。

随侍的下人问：“怎么这家也不是？老爷，咱们可把寨子里有十二岁孩子的都问遍了，这把长命锁，说不准不是咱们这里的。你何必为那婆子一句话，就这么劳师动众的。”

卫老爷叹气：“寻常婆子我自然不当回事。可那是王家的奶娘，她明着是说自己丢了玉镯，背后指不定是哪尊大神丢了价值连城的东西。寨子里的人就算是清白的，过场也得细细的走，不然麻烦只会更多。”

“那咱现在不是都已经走访一遍了吗？”

卫老爷在暮色中向劳家指了一下：“只剩那里，问完就可以安心了。”

言罢命人打起灯笼，浩浩荡荡去敲劳家的大门。

劳家父子三人正围着桌子啃得满手是油，忽听得大门外惊叫四起：

“救命啊！有怪物！”

“毛猴儿别跑！把银锁还回来！”

“老爷，当心，他又过来了！”

不多时，人声尽散，院子里“咚”一声闷响。劳月儿离门最近，被房门猝然开启时窜来的冷风吹得鬓发飞起：“谁呀？”

居大虎满身都是骚臭味，喘着粗气把房门关严，长话短说：“小竹小石，你们谁掉了长命锁？”

小竹战战兢兢道：“……是我。”

居大虎两步跨到小石跟前，一把扯断了他脖子上的银链子，丢给劳大伯：“来不及解释了。大伯，快把咱们打的小狗形状的金坠子给哥俩一人戴一个，卫老爷在凭长命锁抓人。”

劳大伯看他一脸严肃，不再多问，赶忙擦擦手上的油去找金坠子，劳月儿在一旁问：“那银锁还在卫家手里？”

居大虎：“在我这。卫家丢了锁，也会被人找麻烦，我一会儿把它挂到树林里，卫家人用不了多久，就会找到的。你跟你爹说一声，小石那把，能熔尽量熔了，别留把柄。”

“这就熔了。”劳大伯把金坠子给哥俩戴好，“虎子，究竟是怎么回事？”

“王家有个婆子丢东西，碰巧捡到银锁，就来冤枉淬青寨的人。卫老爷也是逼不得已，估计不会为难你们的。”

果不其然，天刚黑透，劳家院门就被敲响。

卫老爷的随侍上前问：“您家小哥俩呢？”

小竹小石应声出了屋门，低头不敢看来人。卫老爷轻轻摸了把他俩的小脑瓜，“你们的长命锁呢？给爷爷看看好不好？”

小竹的声音比蚊子大不了多少：“我……我们没有长命锁。”

王家婆子不知何时混进卫家的下人之中，尖刻道：“怎么可能？淬青寨哪家生儿子不是亲爹给打颈饰，偏你家例外？莫不是心虚吧！”

“您也说了，是颈饰，可不一定是长命锁呀。”劳大伯憨厚一笑，让两个儿子掏出脖子上的东西给众人看，“我给他俩打的是小金狗儿，平时我家不大跟众人走动，让您见笑了。”

劳月儿撇嘴：“我们劳家清贫，不像别人随随便便就能打把金锁。就这么丁点的小坠子，也全靠祖辈们攒的家底儿。您没见过穷人，难免少见多怪。”

王家婆子被她噎得气结，卫老爷却不理会，他身边的随侍甚至硬气道：“您先前怀疑淬青寨，老爷就说冤枉，如今查也查了，问也问了，还有什么不清楚的，都一并在这说清楚可好？”

王家婆子在人家府上拿乔作势，还蹭了顿不错的晚饭，按理说，确实没人怠慢她，可她总觉着自己好像被谁耍了。思来想去，还能有谁？始作俑者，不就是自家不省心的大少奶奶！

玉如意丢没丢不知道，她身为王家奶娘的面子，却是真的丢了个干净。

#####  六十六

垦荒地。

北小爷审问出结果，当场撤下北家分派到此的原主事。回想各人供词，一时感慨，散步至山坳边。白雪映着月色，四下亮如晨曦，一片悄寂。

身后传来沉稳的踏雪声，北小爷回头看去，来人正是刚从这里捡回一条命的力奴。

“谢北小爷救命之恩。”田力跪在地上，三拜九叩。

“不必。”北小爷背过身，避开他的跪拜，“我来这里，本也不是为了你。”

田力动作一顿，犹豫片刻，直起身来：“我知道，从云儿给你喂药那一刻起，小爷就已不再信我。”

“你帮过我不少忙。就连寒毒的事，都是靠你买通了药奴，才查清药方。其实我该谢谢你，明知那碗药毒不死我，却没有跟刘小四说实话。”

田力闻言，紧跟着说：“小爷既然知道我并没有背叛你，为何不肯再用我？”

“不想杀我，就叫没背叛我？”北小爷发出一声极轻的嗤笑，“你从不信我，竟也敢怪我不肯信你。可见我们没有什么缘分。”

“云儿被小四爷……被刘小四送去你房里时，我没跟你说实话，是我不对。可是小爷，奴隶就不能有心上人吗？就不能为心上人晕头转向吗？我无非是想跟云儿长相厮守，让她不要再被人当做一个物件推来送去……甚至被送到一个男人的卧房里随意差使。小爷，我不是不信你，只是身为男人，我不敢信主子们都是柳下惠。”

“柳下惠？呵，知道的不少。看来你在离开我之后，倒有新的际遇。”北小爷终于肯正眼瞧他，“说是主事私吞冬赏引发械斗，你以为我会信？什么样的械斗会逼着一群奴隶冒险出逃？又是什么样的人，能组织起三十个奴隶这样齐心协力的闹事？”

田力不语，北小爷指着山坳：“一个时辰之前，就在这里，你抱着你的云儿，被一群浑身是血的奴隶围在中间，他们死伤数人，你二人几乎毫发无损。然而所有人的供词里，都不曾出现过云儿，就连你，也被描述成这场劫难的旁观者。你倒是说说，这是为何？”

“因为云儿怀孕了。”田力似乎笑了笑，“小爷，你这样的人当然不明白，我和云儿的感情，对其他奴隶来说意味着什么。”

“我们都没见识、没胆子、更没脑子。我们生下来就跟着母亲，连亲爹是谁都不可以问。因为我们是牲口，不需要名分，也没人肯给我们名分。许多奴隶就此认命，真把自己当个牲口，生下来、劳作、然后死去，一生没有痕迹，也没有人会再提起。即便有了那档子冲动，也只敢找主人扔掉的女奴，彼此凑合着，彼此嫌弃着，来那么一下。呵，你别这个表情，搞得好像这种情形，不是主子们有意引导的一样。”

“也曾有过苦命的鸳鸯，真的以为奴隶也能好好过日子，然后双双被主人祭湖、或者直接打死。一千年了，我们是唯一一对，私奔未成还能活下来的奴隶。这样的我们，居然有了孩子。小爷，你能明白，我在他们这些早已经活成牲口的奴隶眼中，究竟意味着什么吗？”

北小爷想要开口，却觉得无话可说。他压下心头热意，低声道：“罢了，你我多说无益。你若是怕我针对你，那你大可放心，我不会跟即将为人父母的过不去。如是你想让云儿过得好一点，我觉得凭你自己的本事也够了。我自认对你已经仁至义尽，就此别过吧。”

“北小爷。”田力不甘心空手而归，使了个“险”招，“你明知我可用，却不肯用。是因为居大虎更可信吗？”

#####  六十七

从垦荒的地方回来，北小爷又去主宅仔细商讨了一下更换主事的后续事宜。这一商量，夜就深了。

区区一里路，不知为何变得格外长。

北小爷拖着疲惫的身子钻出马车，腰还来不及抬，就被人单手抱起，轻手轻脚帮他落地站稳。

北小爷心中猛地一跳，就看见居大虎提着灯笼，对他浅浅一笑。

居大虎明显沐浴过了，湿漉漉的头发在冬夜里结上冰碴，也不知在这里站了多久。

“你信居大虎，不就是因为他信你。可是小爷，你真的敢承受这份信任吗？你可知奴隶哪怕把另一个奴隶当成毕生追随的对象，都要随时忍受刀割火烹一样的痛苦。更何况他放在心尖上的，是自己的主子。你这边进退皆是自由，他却只能一条路走到黑。

什么样的东西才能支撑他坚持下去？小爷，你敢问他吗？你敢让他心里的愿望醒过来吗？你敢把他当成一个人，而不是一个奴隶吗？如果你否认，那么我等你回来找我。

因为没有人能这样毫无希望的煎熬下去，他要么崩溃，要么放弃，总之，不会如你所愿。”

冰碴一进卧房就化了。

居大虎顾不上擦头发，忙不迭的给北小爷打热水泡脚。

北小爷拿起一条手帕盖在他头上，闷闷的回想田力那番话，忍不住悄声道：“你不问我去哪里了吗？”

居大虎由着他在自己脑袋上乱擦：“我知道你去了哪，也能猜到你为什么不希望我去。”

北小爷把手帕放到一边，让居大虎面对着自己坐好：“你想知道什么，都可以问，不必猜。”

居大虎张了张嘴，想一想，又摇头：“主人你想说的时候自然会告诉我的。”

北小爷只觉得喉间一阵酸涩，他曾经以为自己对居大虎很好，却迟钝得到今天才发觉，他什么都没有给过他的虎子哥。

“你……”北小爷轻声咳了一下，低头摸摸鼻子，“虎子哥，你有什么想要的东西吗？”

居大虎薄唇微抿，嗫嚅道：“……有。”

北小爷惊喜的望着他，鼓励他说下去。

居大虎却只是赧然一笑：“我想要……我想要你好好的。”


	17. 第十七章

**六十八**

这一晚，居大虎回到了自己的小隔间。其实他并没有睡好，不然也不会听见夜半时分，北小爷在榻上辗转的声响。

主人问力奴想要什么，力奴老老实实的答了，却换来主人长久的沉默。

居大虎于是心虚起来，生怕自己行动不过脑子，再像上次那样，换来一条皮绳，让自己明明就站在北小爷身边，却怎么都够不到他。

北小爷听见脚步声从隔间轻轻靠近，连忙闭上眼装睡。不多时，被子被人掀开一侧，然而钻进被窝的热源，并不是料想之中的某人，而是一只裹着厚毛巾的汤婆子。

知道汤婆子烫人，力奴便拿厚毛巾仔仔细细裹好，担心北小爷翻身被硌到，就妥帖的放在北小爷脚底。

明明哪里都没有做错，明明照顾得足够周到。可是北小爷心里却好像空了一块，哪儿哪儿都觉得不满意。

这样的伺候，是他的力奴的本分。

那居大虎又该是他的谁？

北小爷一时无解，脑子里各种念头乱成一团，眉心不自觉地皱起。

床榻边的居大虎看不到主人此刻的纠结，只是对着他的背影呆愣半晌，又如来时那般，轻手轻脚的退下了。

**六十九**

“北老爷，山中虽然珍兽繁多，如此肖似人形的却实在罕见。更何况它直接闯到淬青寨抢东西，不怕灯火，不怕人声，若是不趁现在追踪捉拿，未来必成隐患！”来人仰着一张娃娃脸，左眼下的三颗小痣红得发亮，慷慨陈词，说着说着，还打开一把折扇，大冬天扇得起劲，“古有孙郎射虎，今有儿郎抓猴，正该效仿先贤，一展雄风！”

“刘青。”北七叔翻着茶经，头都不抬，“王家素来为六十四寨劳心尽力，我北家虚担着三大家族的名号，实际上却都靠王家提点，一直感激不尽。王家提议，我自会追随，不需要你来费口舌。今日是看在王老哥的面子上，大过年的不会对你如何，赶紧走。”

“北老爷是怕有人将我拜见之事告知北小爷？恕我直言，您一家之主，对他一个晚辈看重的程度，都让外人误以为，您是在忌惮他了。”

北七叔把茶经拍到桌案上：“谁给你的胆子！掌嘴！”

刘青收起折扇，不轻不重扇了自己两巴掌，却似乎打疼了一样，哀声连连：“北七叔，谁一直想帮你除去心腹之患，又是谁一直在挑战你族长的威权，您不会看不清楚。当初没把计划告诉你，就是知道你宅心仁厚，狠不下心。可是您只因为事先不知情，就直接废了四堂哥，我们也不曾计较不是？劝您好好权衡其中利弊，莫要跟真心助你之人渐行渐远啊。”

“送客！”北七叔直接背过身去不肯看他，待人走后，默默搓搓手臂上的鸡皮疙瘩，“什么毛病，不上戏台都屈才了。就是这朵戏瘾大发的奇葩找北宇收留他？真是个不知死的鬼。”

躲在屏风后的北七婶这才现身：“你也就能骂骂外人。怎么不说你那好侄子名声在外，招惹来一堆有的没的。 ”

“北宇越来越不听话，我好心牵线搭桥，结果那些正经世家的姑娘，人连看都不看一眼。要不是我心疼他体弱，派了丫头在后面跟着，哪能知道还有这事？你别说你瞧不上刘青，要是真有这癖好，救济个落魄的世家子弟，也总比跟个力奴搅和不清要好听多了。好姑娘不要，世家子看不上，再这样下去，我们北家的门风都要正不起来。”

“你还在意门风？”北七叔哼笑一声，“你不给他的好故事添油加醋我就谢天谢地了。”

“我添油加醋？合着我一天天跑断腿的拉媒，都是帮阿猫阿狗拉呢？是——我一个做婶婶的，能有什么好良心？还得看你这个亲叔叔，连垦荒地的事都交由他主持，帮北小爷在六十四寨扬名立威呢！你还记不记得，北家是谁说了算？你还记不记得，自己才是这北家的族长！”

“妇人之见！”北七叔原本就天生怒容，这一嗓子声音不大，却也吓得北七婶一哆嗦。

北七叔看她偃旗息鼓，也不想大过年的惹一肚子气，稍稍缓和下语气：“我知道从秋后你就到处帮北宇相看各家姑娘，受累了。此事我自有我的考量，时候未到罢了，你急什么。”

北七婶默立片刻，躬身给丈夫倒茶，递到人手里才接话：“你不是说，北宇曾提议，让郑英暂时帮忙管着北家在垦荒地上的奴隶吗？我听着，总觉得不能让他俩继续有来往。

杨老爷子当年跟咱爹交情好，连带着对北宇也十分溺爱，杨家铁定不是向着你的。贾家是王家的姻亲，可也是杨家的姻亲啊，他们现在看着是中立，但是贾喻恩跟北宇是发小，谁知道真有什么变故的时候，他们会站在哪一方？你如今除了王家，根本没有什么助力。要是北宇打算娶郑英，那相当于山下一半的人脉都娶回家了，你拦得住？到时候北家岂不是要变天啦！”

“不至于。”北七叔示意北七婶坐下，让她稍安勿躁，“垦荒地那边，我已经安排好了，不必劳烦郑英。至于北宇的亲事，你挑的他没看上，也只是缘分不到，没必要多想。先好好把年过了，等到开春之后我亲自处理。一个力奴而已，想必他也不会那么不懂事，为这跟我翻脸。”

**七十**

吃过早饭，居大虎照例出门去劳家，北小爷难得闲来无事，窝在被子里看话本。略略翻了大半，正有些犯困，忽听院子里一阵骚动。

“小爷！之前淬青寨出现的怪物来卧窑寨了！七老爷正集结人手，准备去捉，我们院里要不要出些人手？”

北小爷困意顿时去了一半：“怎么会来卧窑寨？谁看见的？”

“刘家那个娃娃脸被打了，那怪物还知道套麻袋，打得他鼻青脸肿的。他隔着袋子隐约只看到个人形，等那东西走远了钻出来，就看见雪地上有兽毛。肖似人形的怪兽，可不就是那个怪物！”

“之前抢东西，现在又打人，据说王家也派了人手准备在附近林子抓怪物，为六十四寨除掉祸患。”

淬青寨、卧窑寨、刘家……北小爷为心里忽然冒出的猜测心慌不已，赶紧吩咐：“七叔跟王家人联手抓捕，我们不便添乱。你跟着打探下，若是有什么需要帮忙的，再回来加派人手也不迟。”

搜山的队伍在密林中悄声行进。幸亏有北家的向导，加上鼻子灵敏的十几条猎犬，这片林子几乎畅通无阻，抓到毛猴只是时间问题。

居大虎早已脱下兽皮烧掉，拖着枯枝来到刃江边，赤身蹚水，一边清洗一边沿着浅滩逆流行至上游。刚刚一时冲动，脱了衣服穿上兽皮就去跟踪刘青。衣服留在马背上，好马识途，它此时要么自己去了劳家，要么就是回了北家的马厩，不管哪个方向，都不适合大白天赤身过去。只能等夜深之后悄悄回院子。

而居大虎此时并不担心衣服的事，他挖了雪洞藏身御寒，勉强还算挨得住。何况身体再冷，也冷不过心里。

刘青被打得发懵，又不明白挨打的原因，到后来为了讨饶，什么都说，从偷看四堂嫂洗澡、到偷拿李家表妹的首饰——到底是惜命，没说他跟贾家少奶奶那档子事情，却好好交代了那一日为何出现在北家主宅大门外。

刘青听到些风言风语就动了投奔北小爷的心思，却苦于无门无路。借了王家的力，才得知北家七奶奶要办赛诗会，便随李家旁支的马车到北府碰运气，想着赛诗会上一鸣惊人，倒也是个很好的亮相。李家姑娘是他表妹，一路上还跟他闹，给他涂胭脂添气色。

哪知他到了之后连北家主宅的院门都进不得，原以为没戏了，直到北石榴出门时，有人给他传信，说北小爷稍后会到。他不认得递纸条的丫头，但很乐意投这个机，就偷偷在院门外等着，后来等到北小爷，却被无情拒绝。

事到如今，水落石出。

害北小爷毒发的罪魁祸首——胭脂。

不少矿物颜料都会用在胭脂水粉里，平时不算常见的矿石粉末，到这一行当，就很常见。而那些极为罕见的，就成了有价无市的几款极品胭脂的原料。

区区李家旁支绝对用不起这样名贵的东西。从王家到北家，不知经过多少仔细谋划，一环又一环，背后黑手调动起无数最不起眼的人物，最后害的，却只有一个清风冷月般的人。

居大虎裹在兽皮里，被焦躁与怒意烧红了眼。他捡起地上的石块，对准麻袋顶部，几乎就要当头砸下。

可是不行。

北小爷说过，他喜欢没沾过血腥的人。

居大虎冷静下来，看着自己的手。幸好，他也不想沾。

**七十一**

猎犬一路追到河滩就再也找不到方向。搜山的队伍无功而返，倒显得这怪物颇有灵性，于是各家都在墙外洒硫磺、熏艾草，驱邪避兽，还在墙头加了倒刺，想那怪物再厉害，也是怕疼的。

北小爷听到王家北家搜山的人已经各自回了，一颗提着的心终于落下。不多时听人来报，说是他赏给居大虎的那匹马自个儿回来了。

北小爷匆忙赶去马厩，亲手解下马背上的小包裹，只说是自己让居大虎捎回些东西，命人给马儿刷洗一下。

待到夜深，居大虎赤身站在墙外发愁时，腿边忽然贴上个小人儿——是吕思。

吕安爱闹，容易误事；吕敬稳重，非礼勿视。于是北小爷坦白情况之后，送衣服的重任就落在了吕思身上。

居大虎早就知晓自己有个多么聪慧的主人。

而当这份聪慧用在给他解围上，就显得他特别让人不省心。

主人甚至还为不省心的他，特意给院门留了条缝。大约是怕他真的傻到徒手去爬满是倒刺的围墙。

门扉轻启，烛影摇曳。

居大虎甫一进屋，就被人抓住衣领。

主奴二人借着烛光，打量彼此眼中倏然而起的情绪。主人是出于关切的嗔怒，而奴隶……奴隶微微敛眸，藏起千言万语，只说：“别担心，我没事。”

于是攥着他衣领的手徒然一松。

北小爷眼圈微红，自己也不明白为何会觉得委屈。他背对着居大虎坐下，闭了闭眼：“罚你禁足三日，哪儿也不许去。”


	18. 第十八章

**七十二**

连着一天一夜，北小爷的院子都静得让人尴尬。

主子始终板着脸，搞得下人们都不敢吱声。

隔天晌午，北小爷在卧房用过午饭，居大虎正准备给他斟茶，便听门外有人来报：“小爷，有个姓劳的匠人，说是来送居大虎之前订的东西。您看……”

北小爷偏头瞥居大虎，见他眼前一亮，当下点头道：“让他进来吧。”

随即起身，摆明了要去正厅见客，不许居大虎跟着。

“给小爷拜个早年。居大虎之前跟我订了东西，想着赶在三十儿之前送来。另外这是自家做的一坛卤肉，勉强充个年礼，家里没啥拿得出手的，望您不要嫌弃。”劳大伯拘着手脚作揖，北小爷让他落座，他刚挨上椅子，又支支吾吾站起来，“那个，居大虎他……还好吧？几天没见他了，也没打招呼说什么时候再过来。”

“他没事，劳您惦记。”北小爷木了一天的脸总算带上点笑意，“他前日出了点差错，被我禁足在家。没来得及跟劳家知会一声。”

“那就好，那就好。”劳大伯略略放松下来，没忍住年长者惯常的操心，“小爷，我知道自己不该插言。只是居大虎性子憨直，容易吃亏，怕您偏听旁人的，对他有啥误会。您不妨猜猜，这布包里的东西是他如何订到的？”

北小爷原想着劳大伯是来送跟金饰生意有关的样品之类，无甚稀奇。待人一说，才知道竟不是他预想的那么简单，于是洗耳恭听。

“他呀，您给的那点本金分文没动，也不跟我套这笔生意的油水。实实在在的跟我核算出价格之后，每天天不亮就去打猎，猎到了东西就放在我家门口。也不知挂念什么，大早上的总是来去匆忙，有时连门都不敲就立马调头走了。他虽然没明说，但我斗胆一言，这东西他铁定不是打算自己用，不然哪用得着这么拼。所以我刚做好就急忙送来，怕耽误了他一片诚心。”

北小爷看了眼那布包，恍然想起一样他根本没放在心上的物什：“这是……香膏？”

“您听他提过？”年近半百的老匠人打量着少年人怔愣的神色，咂摸出点意思，“那我也就不瞒着了。我猜到他准备送人，特意在盒子上钿了银丝花纹，我女儿心更细，祖传的方子无味，她多加了一点玫瑰油进去，气味怡人得很，即便拿到山下卖，也是敢拍价的品相。居大虎太实在，还请您告诉他，再难得的用心在别人眼中也可能只是寻常，表面功夫做到了才叫人稀罕。这点添头算是我们一家跟他礼尚往来，不用客气。”

北小爷站起身走到近前，指腹在小巧的包裹上轻轻滑过，心中五味杂陈。

他确实不曾料想，居大虎会为了他可能根本看不上的一样东西，奔波这么久。

他能为了一点担忧就给人禁足，更能因为一点私心就揣着明白装糊涂，不过是仗着那人心里有他——可是那些司空见惯、那些习以为常的背后，藏着多少并不容易的真心，他明明知晓，却不敢回应。

他要拉着这份真心为他赴汤蹈火，那他肯为这份真心做到什么地步？这不是等价交换的问题。这是亘古千年，无人能解的谜。只有身在其中的人，最清楚答案。

——居大虎该是他的谁？

谁能想到，他北宇竟是在此情此景下，惊觉自己无处安放的那份委屈与不满，只是出自怪无可怪的心疼，只是在渴求一个名正言顺的拥抱。

北小爷认栽的轻叹一声，揖礼致谢：“辛苦劳大伯您亲自送年礼过来，我只能拿些俗物回礼，请一定不要推辞。”

**七十三**

除夕夜飘起细碎的雪花，白雪红墙映花枝，月色之下，分外温柔。

北小爷去主宅守岁之前，照例给院子里的人都放了假。除去轮班值夜的几个看家力奴，无处可去的厨娘也是留在院里过年的。今年还比以往更热闹一些——多了个居大虎。

左右无事，居大虎便帮厨娘一起包饺子。

薄薄的面皮儿托在掌心，裹上拌了胶冻的肉馅，三指灵活的由右至左依次捏过，就成了胖嘟嘟的蒸饺。小香葱和花椒油的香味飘得满厨房都是，厨娘手快，嘴也不闲着：“按理该吃水饺。但是北小爷今年赏的肉太多，得是蒸饺才装得下那么满的馅儿。幸亏我勤快，今早把那点高汤凝成胶冻了，拌进馅儿里一蒸啊，汤水就全都化在肉汁儿里，吃着保准比水饺还水灵呢。待会儿给看门的那几个送去，看不把他们牙都鲜掉！大虎，你把蒜末和藤椒拿热油泼一下，再倒点陈醋，这可是独门蘸料，那叫一个绝味！”

居大虎却在这样馋人的香气里发着呆。听见厨娘安排他做事，也只是闷头行动，并不言语。

厨娘大约太久没人陪着过年，话匣子根本关不上：“怎么心事重重的？跟大娘说说呗。”

居大虎看看窗外的雪，答非所问：“主人……主人他每年都去主宅守岁吗？待到初几回来呢？”

“主宅初四会有亲戚拜年，所以往年他初三一早就会回来。但今年还真说不准，小爷现在到了台面上，谁知会不会有人需要他露脸充场面？”

“人好像比去年多了些？”北小爷打量着在回廊里摆桌吃喝的下人。

主宅灯火通明，院里也架着几盏灯笼，年夜饭吃得颇有围炉看雪的风雅。

北七婶顺势点拨他：“不少年轻人都添了家眷。年前有两个跟你同龄的都当爹啦。你瞧瞧，多和美。”

北小爷早停了筷子，不愿接话，只好默默喝汤。

子时将近，下人们便开始轮番到主桌敬酒，讨个吉利。北小爷体弱，年年都只在北七叔身边充充样子，看别人推杯换盏。今年却有例外——有一人敬完北七叔又被北七婶亲自斟满酒，转脸对他举杯。

北小爷只得放下汤盅，端起盖碗以茶代酒。

那人本也不是来劝酒的，开口直奔主题：“七老爷七奶奶是我的恩人，我是听了他们安排，才没错过如今的娘子。听闻北小爷与我同年，却至今未有娶妻的念头，今日才逾距来跟您说几句心里话。”

“我当初眼高于顶，妄想拐个家世好的女子成婚。后来发现自己够不上人家，灰心却也不甘心，总觉得身边这些人，都只是退而求其次的选择。七奶奶亲自给我做媒，我还不情不愿的。后来是七老爷点醒我。

都说缘分天定，其实缘分有一半是认命。人都只能挑近前的人凑合，可这所谓的近前，不也是天命的一部分？老天爷是什么意思，凡人不敢猜。可是他老人家把谁送到你眼前，这不是明摆着的事儿？你觉得谁看着顺眼，不也是明摆着的事儿？近前的、看着顺眼的，其实就是命中注定的人选，不必再绕远啦！”

近前的，顺眼的。

北小爷笑了，少见的真心实意：“说得不错。”

北七婶以为他开窍，立马趁热打铁：“我看你也不是半点不通风月，无非是心里还没装下什么人。待到明年，找个好姑娘结亲，心里有着落，就更明白其中好处了。”

“是啊是啊，北小爷心善，理当配个好姑娘。”酒力作用下，下人也敞开一些，跟着说，“我们可都听说，您对闹事的垦荒奴隶从轻发落来着。救了几十条人命，必定会有福报的。”

**七十四**

守岁颇为熬人，北小爷借故去后院醒神，得以离席。

往年他也曾站在冬夜空荡的庭院里，独自仰望月色。可是今夜却好像有些不同。北七婶难得有一句说对了——心中装下一个人之后，便添了许多好处。思及此，北小爷低头笑笑——倒不见得只有好处，也会多出不少踌躇与忧烦。

那天劳大伯走后，他把东西原模原样转交给居大虎。

他的虎子哥抿着嘴，把包裹一层一层解开，笑容越来越收不住，忍得眼角嘴角都是喜悦的小褶子。  
“主人，这是劳家祖传的香膏，我说过要送你的。”居大虎高兴得像是捧着天上的星星，“劳大伯还给盒子钿了花，你看，喜欢吗？”

他双手接过来，迎着晌午的光亮细细观赏，轻轻点头：“梅花，喜欢的。”言罢回头去看居大虎，冷不防对上一双专注而欣喜的眼睛。

相比之下，阳光里闪耀着光芒的银花，似乎都没那么光彩照人了。

从某个拥抱开始，一次次欲言又止、欲盖弥彰的触碰与试探，甚至于那生死转念的一吻，都不曾让他和那人之间的言语，能如同早已被撬开的心房那般敞亮。

总得有人说可以。没有人会对他们说可以。

但起码他不能让居大虎故步自封。

于是他说：“虎子哥，你的愿望，一定不只那一个。”

“我本不该有愿望，一个就够了。”居大虎半跪下来，把香膏仔细涂在他手背，用掌心擀匀。再用带着薄茧的掌心握着指节，轻柔的滑过一根根细白的手指。

玫瑰的香气在相触的肌肤之间慢慢散开，北小爷觉得指尖的温度顺着皮肤传到了心头，酥酥麻麻的，如同被他拥抱的每个夜晚，愉悦而满足。

他忍不住动动手指，缓解心里那一丝想要反手回握的冲动。

可终究还是没有忍住。他与他十指相扣：“我想听你的愿望，不管多少个都好。”

居大虎的呼吸明显一滞，手上残余的香膏被薄汗润成滑滑的一层，他扬起脸看着自己的主人，隐忍而克制：“我不敢奢望。”

——“如果我敢给呢？”

北七叔远远开口：“听了一耳朵故事，就跑到这吹冷风醒神？要是真动了心思，来年开春就好好听你七婶安排，不愁没有良缘。不过我也想知道，你怎么连着两次宽待垦荒地上那对奴隶？这可不是什么好手段。”

心中的风花雪月霎时染上凌冽寒意，北小爷也不恼，只说：“好歹是段姻缘，成人之美罢了。”

“姻缘？”北七叔嗤笑道，“奴隶之间的苟且，也能算姻缘？”

“是苟且还是良缘，世间由谁评判？”北宇翘起嘴角，归心似箭，“七叔，子时已过，新年大吉。我这便回了。”

——如果我一定要给呢？

北宇走在细雪之中，心海一片清明。

诗经说，纵我不往，子宁不来？可是他和他之间，不必纠结这个。由谁迈出这离经叛道的一步，又有什么分别！

腊梅盛开的院落里，他知道有人在等他回去。有了挂念的人，才有家。


	19. 第十九章

**七十五**

北宇十七年的生命里，从未有过如此疯魔的时刻。

第一次被心中的渴慕驱策，太迟的回到这个年纪本该有的样子——甘心为一个妄念，赴一场漫天风雪。

绛色披风被急切的脚步带得飘起一角，那自月下油然而生的一点热切，让他错觉自己偷饮了烈酒。清醒的醉意燃着他沉寂的血，烧着他几近成灰的希冀，点亮他曾以为再也不会破晓的永夜。

他是他的。

也只能是他的。

居大虎很久没有过过年了。其实奴隶原本一次节日也不该有的，只是娘亲的腊梅干总会在除夕夜准时开封，让他想忽略都难。

“奴隶不能贪图衣食，就像马儿不能贪吃草料一样。人只要不贪图不属于自己的东西，就能活得久一些。”

“这一点甜头，是为了让你记得娘。以后就算见不到面，我们彼此记着，再苦的日子也熬得过去。”

娘亲说，因为看到他笑就会忘了所有的疲累，所以要给他多多的喜悦。还说，再贫贱的东西，也可以因为一份在意和喜欢，变得意外的可口。

因为，在意和喜欢，会让你不自觉地期待明天。

可是，在意一个自己没资格喜欢的人，究竟算不算贪心呢？

“虎子哥，其实万事万物，冥冥之中早已栓好了红线。一切都是因缘。”

主人说这句话时，他并不理解。可是在空寂的雪夜里，望着庭中兀自灿烂的腊梅，回味着阔别已久的年味，他似乎有些懂了。

北小爷那一句“如果我敢给”，居大虎说不动心，那一定是假的。

儿时的腊梅干，是他麻木岁月里唯一鲜活的甜味。北小爷的那一句话，也算是上天多赏给他的甜头吧。

即便红线的尽头并不是他，他也可以凭借这一点共处的时光，靠着回味这一句短暂而仓促的剖白，捱过以后所有想念。

北小爷会有很多很多更好的以后。他会为这样的以后拼尽全力。

为他生，为他死，为他，践行所有许诺。这便够了。

上天不知愿意垂怜多久，至少他们还约好了即将到来的春天。

居大虎嗅着淡淡的梅香踱出屋去，迎着细碎雪花，伸手去采枝头那一朵朵娇艳芬芳的食材。他定要赴约的。

**七十六**

明眸皓齿的美人迎雪而立，乌发如云、唇若施脂。冷白的手拈上朱红的花，竟不知灯下看过去，哪一个更晃眼。

他在笑，淡淡的，像陌上的夜樱，清纯又妖冶。

那一双灿若星辰的眼里，装着世间最纯粹的爱慕与思念，只一回眸，就让人忘了迢迢银汉、三千弱水，又仿佛只消一个转瞬，就让人随他心中风景，看尽千帆。

北小爷打发走提灯的主院下人，径自穿过二道门，一眼看见的就是如此景象。

他早知道自己的力奴很好看。但这一刻，仍被扑面而来的惊艳所震撼。

正是骨清香嫩，问阿谁、堪比天真颜色。

他想，这场并不寒冷的雪，这片照亮心上人的朦胧月色，大约要刻在他心里一辈子，再也忘不掉了。

居大虎用衣襟小心兜着花瓣，仰头采得正认真，等脚步声近前才知道回身。

然后一时没有反应过来，开口第一句，竟是傻愣愣的：“主人，为何回得这么早？”

问完之后，便被少年满眼的情思惊慑住，一时心如擂鼓，移不开对视的目光。

北小爷迎风踏雪而来，朱唇轻启：“因为想见你。”

力奴睁大眼睛，任凭嘴巴脱离一片混沌的神智，兀自开口：“见我……是见了的，子夜已过，新年大吉。”

“嗯。见了你，才算大吉。”

北小爷说完，微微仰头，在力奴眉心印下一吻。

美人兜在怀中的腊梅，登时洒落一地。

冥冥中红线紧紧相缠，搅乱了条分缕析的尊卑与退让。

一阵风过，主奴二人不见踪影，徒留疏影横斜，暗香浮动。

雪中红萼，无比妖娆。

**七十七**

居大虎抱着北小爷回卧房的时候，脑子还是乱的。他甚至不知道为什么自己转眼就从腊梅树下来到床边，还把人放到了床上。而他的主人，居然就这样顺从的勾着他的脖子，由着他安置。

北小爷倚在榻上，目光灼灼的看他，他耳尖一红：“主人，我不知你今夜回来，我去热……”

“不急。”北小爷扯着他的袖子，“我有话对你说。你不想听吗？”

蛛丝般的红线被人攥住，细线在逆风中摩擦出细碎声响。有什么东西在另一端起落，借着不可言说的妄念与挣扎，扑向未知的天地。

居大虎忽然感到踏空一样的心悸，那是意识到自己即将犯下大错才会有的晕眩和惊惶。

他可以犯错，但不能……居大虎后退一步：“不……。”

北小爷早料到他的反应，再开口时，眼睛依然定定的望着他：“虎子哥，如若我娶亲，你要去哪里？”

“我自然回我该去的地方。”居大虎像是被那视线烫坏了舌头，忍痛说着早已经假想过无数次的结局，“我会远远的看着你，看你好好的过活。”

明明今夜已经想通了，四肢却因为这短短的回答感到一阵僵涩，就好像假设的结局捆住的不只他不敢探头的觊觎，还有他生命里曾经明媚的时光。

北小爷抓着他袖口的手握得紧紧的，眼色愈发凌厉起来：“好，那就远远看着我，看我跟别人言笑晏晏、携手比肩，白日里卿卿我我，深夜时我我卿卿。别人会替我宽衣，我会替别人描眉，我会亲别人的额头，别人会在我半梦半醒的时候钻进我怀里，说不定还……”

“主人！”

力奴的身体微微发抖：“主人……不要说了。”

“我还没说完呐。床笫之间的乐趣，哪能是一星半点就能说完的。”北小爷红着眼圈，明明笑着，嗓音却微涩，“居大虎，我最后再问你一次……”

“我、我只是个奴隶……主人你何苦……”

北小爷对他的挣扎置若罔闻：“你真的对我无欲无求，宁愿看我跟别人同床共枕、耳鬓厮磨？”

“不是的！”居大虎握了握拳，想让急切的呼吸平静下去。

可是北小爷描述的场景几欲成真，他焦躁得想要把人捆起来，藏到自己身体里，谁也碰不得。

而就在采摘腊梅的那一刻，他竟以为自己会甘心？

他们从相遇的那一刻起，就是彼此最后的退路。而若在这本该并肩的歧途走散，余生便徒留煎熬。

这才是命运，明明有那么多妥协的选项，却让交错的人生逆流奔逃，拧成旁人无法介入的死结；明明安排着在劫难逃的戏码，把人推向粉身碎骨的深渊，却还因着纠缠的执念，叫人甘之如饴。

居大虎半跪下来，嘴唇抵着北宇的手背，试着袒露令他无措至今的私心：

“我不喜欢别人碰你……可我更怕被你厌弃。所以我不敢让你知道，我那么阴沉，那么贪婪，不愿意你看着别人、想着别人，甚至希望你的房里再不会有谁，眼里永远只有我。”

北小爷轻笑着抬起脸来，一双清亮的眸子慢慢弯起，拉着居大虎的手按在自己心口左侧：“好说。这里也不会再有了，都是你的。”

**七十八**

居大虎又一次愣住了。

凡人触碰到天边明月、水中花影，自然分不清究竟是自己入了梦境，还是不该被觊觎的风景，竟真被腌臜的痴心妄想拉入浊世，沾染尘埃。

手掌下的心跳那样急切，那样鲜活，力奴怕压坏它，悄悄往回缩手。

屈尊逼问许久的北小爷显然会错了意，眉心微微一蹙，彻底松开五指。而后便见泪痕晶莹，滑落脸颊。

居大虎这才意识到自己犯了什么大错。

他早知自己的主人其实是爱哭的，毕竟主人每一次流泪，都只有他在身边。而这一次，居然是为了误会他——误会他的退缩，误会他的拒绝。

原来不是痴心妄想。原来心尖上的人，竟也为他欢喜、为他哭泣，一颗心早早的交付出来，却被他一次次粗心大意的摔落。

该有多疼啊。

居大虎连忙反握住北宇的手，安抚地吻他泪湿的睫毛。北宇还在生闷气，轻轻推他，居大虎知人受了委屈，反而大着胆子拥人入怀，搂紧了不肯松手。

“我也是你的。只是你的。”力奴终于卸下千斤枷锁，惶急的剖白，“我总是笨，越是怕伤了你，越是害你难过。你怎么罚我都好，只是千万别不理我，那比拿刀子捅我都痛。”

北小爷闷在他肩头，仍觉得委屈，撅起的唇不时擦过他颈侧：“肯理你就知足了？”

力奴点点头，然后顿住，又连连摇头。

耳边传来一声轻笑——或是叹息。北小爷贴在他鬓边，用气音笑骂：“傻子哥哥。”

暧昧的热意被这四个字熨着肌肤传到心口，两人的脸顿时都红起来，却仍然互相抱着，谁也不肯松手。

于是相贴的肌肤从肩颈变成额头，又从额头变成鼻尖，直至彼此衔了对方的舌吞在口里，情欲便像烤化的糖浆，在呼吸间拉出绵长黏腻的甜丝，把两个人缠绕着贴紧。

汗湿的肌肤被对方探进衣料的手指点起了火，他们迫切的抚摸彼此，如同抚摸自己最挚爱的珍宝，不肯敷衍分毫。

北宇急急的去解居大虎的扣子，才刚解了一颗，就被人抓着手腕当头压下。

他们还在接吻，腿间摩擦着挨到一块儿，北宇含混的唤了声“哥”，居大虎用鼻音应了，像雄兽的低喘。

他在克制，可身下人却一直试图拨乱节奏。他很想问对方不怕他失了分寸吗？可是不待他出声，一个精致的小盒子，经由对方被压制的手，稳稳的递到他眼前。

玫瑰的香气低调的溢在鼻尖，在代替北宇说，“不怕的”。

**七十九**

居大虎不是第一次看见赤裸的北宇。

却是第一次，在那暖玉般的肌肤上留下自己的痕迹。

脆弱的、温暖的、涌动着春潮般生命与活力的身体，那是他的主人、他的宝贝、他的爱人。

北宇出乎意料的顺从，甚至在居大虎放慢动作时，鼓励的去搂他的脖颈，吻他的臂膀，舔他的喉结。

居大虎好想让他不要这样教自己学会骄纵，可是身体兴奋的战栗却与理智背道而驰。他享受这样的纵容和默许，享受得快要发疯。

“主人，我的小宇。”居大虎一遍遍吮咬那单薄的肩、紧窄的腰，汗水从他鼻头滴落，溅在身下红痕斑驳的胸口。他忍不住俯身去舔，灼热的舌搔得身下人一阵轻颤，北宇轻吟一声，感到腰上的禁锢徒然松开，刚准备缓过一口气来，又惊喘着咬紧嘴唇。

香膏的芬芳四散开来，从未被外物入侵的位置被陌生的触感激得一缩，却不知触到了什么机关，痛楚之外，又被撩起湿热的痒。

他的唇瓣红如山樱，胸膛随着喘息难耐的起伏，却还是轻轻叫着：“哥哥，好哥哥，要我。”

居大虎深深的看着北宇，眼中是涣散的欲望和清晰的贪恋。北宇入魔般回望，白皙的腰如柳枝软软舒展，相贴的下身微微分离，让柔滑的膏体进的更多、更深、更热。

居大虎献祭般亲吻他的眼睛、他的鼻梁，他的食指，然后将自己的手抽离嫩蕊，抚上花茎。他低声念着爱人的名字，然后叼住那柔软的唇，侵入湿滑的舌。

居大虎听见小宇勾人的呜咽。那是因为他，因为他此时身下的动作，因为他们第一次这样着迷的交融结合。

不属于自己身体的部分，此时属于自己。不曾被触碰的敏感之处，此时相互触碰。毫无顾忌的敞开接纳，毫无保留的交付包容，还未分离，便已流连。

身体的感知跟感性的满足空前共鸣，他们几乎不用动作，就接近了情欲的巅峰。

——可也只是接近而已。

毕竟夜那么长，爱人那么美，雪夜那么清净。

天时地利人和，都只为了这一次坦诚，为了今后再也不必迟疑的，共死同生。


	20. 第二十章

**八十**

晨光熹微，居大虎揉揉眼睛起身，想按惯例先练字半个时辰，手已经伸到榻边的外衫上，低头看看怀中人安逸的睡颜，又缩了回来。  
晨间的功课注定是要改动，反正也不是第一天如此，居大虎驾轻就熟的俯身轻轻啄着北宇的眉心，把笔挺的鼻梁埋进对方的蓬松的发顶，直嗅得自己耳根都红起来，才堪堪止住得寸进尺的搂抱，然后拿起昨夜早早备在枕下的书，赤着上身倚在床头读起来。  
总之练字和读书，清晨好歹要完成其中之一，才不至于被主人骂“纵欲丧志”。

想到北宇在他耳边轻声责骂的那些话，居大虎的冷白面皮又红了几分。也不知平日里矜贵又自律的主子，什么时候学会那些撩人的招数来，害得他一向自信的定力一次次溃不成军，羞耻心跟着谨言慎行的习惯一起被抛诸脑后。昨儿是二月二，龙抬头的好日子。本就由居大虎负责北宇洗漱沐浴这些房里事情，如今更有亲近的理由，一不小心胡闹得失了尺度，浴桶里好好的干净热水，后来又是牛乳又是香膏又是花瓣的，搞了一堆该有的不该有的进去，有些是居大虎进浴桶之前打着各种名义涂到北宇身上的，还有些就是居大虎泡到热水里把人困在怀中故意使坏的产物了。

居大虎对着圣贤书，脑子里却全是昨夜旖旎，浴桶还没来得及收拾，甜腻余味尚在，和着身边人肌肤上的奶味梅香，几乎都要把眼前方方正正的文字扭曲成话本里某些画面。居大虎深吸一口气，不敢再待在被窝，反扣起书本就要下床。

悉悉索索的布料摩擦声中，一双细白的手攀上他的胸腹，后腰被毛茸茸的发丝蹭得酥酥痒痒。北宇黏着嗓子，明显还没睡醒：“哥……再睡会儿。”

居大虎立刻翻身过去把他揽到怀里。

看什么书！收拾什么浴桶！做什么功课！

谁敢耽搁小宇赖床，他就跟谁急！

**八十一**

贾喻恩等到晌午时分，才远远望见一匹雪蹄骏马载着北宇飞奔赶来。与他共乘的力奴拴好马匹，一路跟着到了山坡下，大有要一起上去瞧瞧山洞的架势，北宇却丝毫没有拦着的意思。贾喻恩的眉头皱了又皱，可那力奴一直安安静静的站在三步之外，没什么逾越之举。他只好问北宇：“当初我们来这时，你一个仆从都不许我带。现在带他来，是有什么打算？”

“喻哥别担心，我带居大虎过来，是因为做事的人家跟他颇有往来，验收之后，他与那家人后续周旋也更方便些。”

“山坡修整的活计交给谁办，你连我都没告诉，倒放心他监工？”贾喻恩凑近北宇，“虽说疑人不用，用人不疑，可你押了太多赌注在此人身上，风险太大。”

北宇抬头正欲分辩，却看见贾喻恩集中在他身上的目光猝然凝住，随即见鬼一样瞪大眼睛。良好的教养使得那神情片刻就恢复正常。可贾喻恩的脸色可称不上好。

北宇抚了下自己的衣领，侧头见居大虎悄悄欠身过来，赶忙摆手制止，试探问：“喻哥，你怎么了？”

贾喻恩沉默的回看。

他眼中北宇愈发外显的柔软并不是错觉。从前未经人事的青涩与懵懂，都消散不见，似笑非笑的神色之中，孤高的凌厉正如冰层消融，取而代之的是先前本不易被察觉到的温润和娇憨。嫩白的甜果被人暗自催熟，一点绯痕浮在颈侧，却还要问人怎么了。

他一颗酸心碎成八瓣，苦笑道：“方才看错了。以为你领子上有毛虫，吓了我一跳。”

北小爷何等冰雪聪明，摸着领口下意识就要瞥自己的力奴，因着不想过于失态，好歹及时收住嗔怪的目光，垂眸把外衫拉高：“风有点凉，咱们还是先到山洞里看看吧。”说完不理会递来大氅的居大虎，径自往土坡上面走。

居大虎被满心羞恼的北宇甩了脸色，完全摸不着头脑，急着跟上去，却被贾喻恩拦住。

“你……”北宇的反应印证了心底最不愿正视的猜测，贾喻恩紧咬牙根，额角青筋直跳，恨不得一巴掌抽到这力奴脸上，可是顾忌到北宇，只能强压怒火，“你可知他最恨落人话柄，如今却被你个没轻没重的下三滥搅得错漏百出！你要耽误他到什么地步才能满足一肚子肮脏私欲？无耻！无赖！待他回到正途，不必脏他的手，我第一个废了你！”

居大虎忽然被人点破这层关系，懊恼之余也颇为后怕。可是迅速冷静之后，他反而庆幸——幸好发现此事的人，暂时不会害北宇。

他镇定下来，反观贾喻恩的突然失态，捧着大氅的手便不自觉地握紧。

“你说得没错，我只是个低贱的奴隶。可是他若有别人可以亲近，何必选我！”居大虎冷脸迎上贾喻恩的视线，“现在你说关心他，七年前你在哪里？这七年里的每一天，你都在哪里！你有那么多次选择的机会，却连个屁都不敢放，如今又有什么资格逼他选择更好的！你该谢谢他还愿意称你一声喻哥，而不是在这惺惺作态，我的主人不曾欠谁什么。”

贾喻恩自幼就没发过这么大的火，腮帮子气得直抖。可力奴的指责句句戳在他积年的心病上，他不得不承认，是他当年太过退缩。

可是北宇当年有北家的老爷子护着，风言风语虽多，并没耽误他继承遗产，也算是锦衣玉食养尊处优，今秋更是一改深居简出的低调做派，终于肯走到明面上来指点江山。这样尊贵又干练的少年人物，为什么偏要死心眼的重用居大虎，难道偌大的锋岭竟找不出第二个能入北小爷法眼的好人了？

贾喻恩犹不解气：“奴隶议论主人是非，当受鞭刑。他不罚你，卧窑寨自有人罚！尊卑有序，不要仗着得宠忘了身份，害他为你得罪长辈。”

“我自然知道自己一辈子都是奴隶。可也正因如此，”居大虎抬头看了看坡顶，神情柔和下来，“只要我活着，我就只属于他一个人。他需要我做什么，我就做什么，不必像旁人那样瞻前顾后。”

贾喻恩被噎得无话可说，忍了又忍，呛出一句：“奴隶到底是奴隶，只知听话，没有脑子。若是北宇要拿自己的命换你活着，你也听他的不成！”

居大虎被问得一愣，贾喻恩却嘲讽的笑道：“做主子的都不傻，哪会为奴隶做这样荒唐的事，随口一说你也当真，简直不知天高地厚。”

**八十二**

北宇在坡顶背着手打量改造后的成果。

劳家兄弟俩不仅修缮了土坡，还除去了山洞周边的草木，就地取材，给洞口做了个以假乱真的古木屏障，干草胡乱插在其间，近看都找不出破绽。

北宇左右瞧了一圈，也不见什么机关，心道这屏障怕是要靠蛮力挪动。自己上手试过，不见古木移动，还把他累得直喘，这才想起同来的还有两个壮丁。他走到上坡的位置往下看，正好居大虎走上来，不待说话便把大氅稳稳当当的披到他肩头，仔仔细细的系好。

北宇望了一眼他身后几步开外的贾喻恩，压低声音贴着居大虎耳朵责备：“被人瞧见痕迹了，都怪你不当心。”

居大虎摸摸他通红的耳垂：“今后会小心的，才不给别人看。”

居北二人回到寨中时，已是炊烟渐起。

他们在山洞里吃了简单的干粮充作午饭，晚上也没多吃，北小爷兴致勃勃地去瞧正月里他俩一起用盐渍的梅花。

其实按居大虎小时候的口味到这里就结束了。但他一心想做成配得上北宇的样式，一有空就去跟厨娘尝试各种调味，很快研究出新吃法，北小爷尝过之后赞不绝口，近日都到厨房跟居大虎一起弄这道饭后甜品。厨娘也是通透，帮忙把羊奶酥酪蒸好就出去，等俩人把成品端回卧房，才到厨房收拾。

细腻的砂糖如晶莹薄雪簌簌洒落，绛红干花在温热幼滑的酥酪表面舒展如画，铺上一层白雪后更衬得宛若新生。

“工钱就由你送到劳家，剩下就等商队回来了。电机一到，我们就可以运东西进去。”北宇用指腹拈起一小撮白糖，递到居大虎唇边，脱口道，“说实话，为了一个下下策这样大费周章，我也不是很有把握。”

居大虎含着他的指尖，口齿不清的发问：“什么下下策？”

北宇动作一顿：“你还记得我跟你说过的，山中各寨决定开始垦荒的缘由吗？”

“记得。”居大虎说着，嘬了一口。北宇连忙缩起手，皱鼻子嗔他。

居大虎轻笑：“我跟不上你的思路，请主人明示。”

北小爷指挥他把砂糖化掉一半的酥酪摆在案托上，垂眸调整调羹的位置：“此次战乱非同小可，连山下的铺子都受到影响，三位元老不似先前行事那般自由。如若被动荡时事逼得封山，当前山中物产根本做不到自给自足。虽然这件事是几大家族的族长们私下商定的，但看贾家采买火器的举措，各家火枪队也会陆续组建起来，到时候争夺田地的情况，比如今还要严峻十倍不止。”

“但只要还没到封山的时候，各家就都不会撕破脸，要趁此时抢占先机。河海通道一旦打开，精盐资源便由我包揽，贾杨两家也皆可获益，山中其他势力即便集结起来，也难与我三家抗衡。到了争端四起的时候，这便是最有利的底牌，不到逼不得已，不可以亮出来。杨老爷子和贾喻恩对其中利害关系一清二楚，不然你当他们为何全力支持？”

“那你也要组建火枪队吗？”居大虎发觉北宇说话时没有看他，有点不习惯，“需不需要我加入？”

“等东西到手，学一点枪法防身便可。”北宇刮他鼻子，“伺候我还不够你忙？加入什么火枪队。”

“可……”居大虎隐隐觉得不对。如此精妙的计划，为什么说是下下策？河海通道用在这样的情境里不该是比金矿还值得？除非还有别的……

“可什么可，不许打岔，我问你，你今天在山坡底下跟人说什么呢？半天都不见人影。”

居大虎端起案托：“没什么。”

北宇歪歪头：“没什么？”  
居大虎：“如果我说我吃醋了，你打算如何？”

北宇眨眨眼，看见他的好哥哥舔了口后槽牙，嘴角挑着坏笑。他见势不妙，抬腿就往卧房跑：“你慢点走，把酥酪端稳了不许洒！”

居大虎气定神闲跟在后面：“遵命。待会儿主人也要慢慢吃才好。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 温馨提示：腊梅不可生吃，必须经过烹调才能食用，否则有毒。李时珍在《本草纲目》中说：“腊梅花味甘、微苦、采花炸熟，水浸淘净，油盐调食”，能“解热生津”。此外中医还认为腊梅花有开胃散郁，解毒生肌，止咳的效果。


	21. 第二十一章

**八十三**  


“十二生肖？主题虽然平常，样子还算不错。”  
  
北宇随手拿起一颗马形挂坠，坠子只有食指的指甲大小，却活灵活现，而且比实际的马儿要圆润许多，眼睛笑着，憨态可掬。  
  
居大虎把剩余几个生肖的样品也都打开，拿给北宇看：“这一批金子如果做大件工艺品，既耗材又找不到买家。但是做成小坠子，就可以薄利多销。尤其十二生肖这样的主题，任何人都可以佩戴，也方便送礼用，买主肯定多一些。”  
  
北宇点头，摸摸这个，又碰碰那个，很感兴趣：“安排还算合理。统共做了多少？总不会把金子都用光了吧？”  
  
居大虎尴尬一笑：“差不多……都用了。按所用金子的一成给劳家结的手工费用。定价是按金子和手工费加起来，翻一倍。”  
  
“手工费给高了，但看在劳家辛苦，倒也勉强。可定价实在太低了。这样的话，就要在全部卖出的情况下才能回本，还得盼着不要有老主顾杀价。”北小爷无奈地刮他鼻子，“你怎么不想想，如果卖一批只能拿到本钱的二倍，那你岂不是每一次卖光之后，都得勒紧裤腰带，连吃饭的盈余都没有。因为你除了本钱，纯利润都搭到下一批制作里了。然后呢？日子靠什么过呀，守着本钱坐吃山空？”  
  
  


居大虎眨眨眼睛：“可是，定价太高的话，我担心没人肯要。如果是我来买，连这个价我都嫌贵。”  
  
“贵？”北宇拿起那个马形的小坠子，在他眼前晃来晃去，“如果我要你买给我，你会觉得不划算不肯买吗？”  
  
居大虎脸一红，似有犹豫。北宇又把坠子拿到心口的位置比划着，歪头问：“撒娇要你买，你也不给吗？”  
  
居大虎咽了下口水，一双桃花眼深深望着他，情意浓到化不开：“你若喜欢，要多少我都给。”  
  
北宇像小猫似的捂住脸，显然被直白的示好搞得有点害臊，仿佛刚才故意撩拨人家的不是他一样。居大虎抿着嘴笑，把小金马穿到金链上，起身站到北宇背后去。北宇一低头，就看见某人的手指从他的锁骨边滑过，颈后的链扣轻合，坠子便稳稳地挂在了他颈上。  
  
居大虎从背后拥住他，认真道：“主人，哪怕我们到了山下，哪怕我分文没有，我也会想尽一切办法，给你买所有想要的东西，绝不让你吃苦。”  
  
“山下……那还不趁现在多攒钱。”北宇本想说山下那么多铺子怎么可能身无分文，但话到嘴边连忙停住，偏头跟他碰碰鼻尖，“不怕到时候养不起我吗？”说完转转眼珠，“等商队回来，你可以跟劳松年打听定价多少合适。他家做的东西，他肯定知道老主顾的脾性，有经验。”  
  
居大虎抱着他不撒手，随口问：“商队一般什么时间回来？说是开春，怎么没听到消息。”  
  
“一般都在春分之前，最迟也不会迟过上巳节。因为各家都要清算盈亏、分发买回来的物品。如果回来太晚，清点又耗时，会耽误……春耕……”他看着居大虎的眼睛，声音越来越低，最后几个字还没说完，嘴唇就被吻住了。  
  
  


俩人在卧房腻乎着，不知不觉就到了晚饭时间。听到门外的脚步声，他们才稍稍拉开点距离。  
  
下人问完要不要摆饭，又传了一句话：“爷，七老爷说您下月要过十八岁生日了，山里没有冠礼，想学学新时兴的法子，摆宴给您做一个成人礼，请您明天过去商议宾客名单。”  
  
居大虎不明所以，北宇却暗自皱眉。  
  
——山中确实没有冠礼。因为成人礼都是在成亲之时顺便办的。  
  
  


**八十四**  


商队没有按时回山。  
  
春分、上巳节……直到清明在即，依然没有消息。  
  
山中人心惶惶，几大氏族的族长私底下开了两次会，决定清明祭祖时请巫医卜筮，用以安抚族人。  
  
为了能使结果服众，负责此次卜筮的人选，定为没有背后家族的原刘家巫医。刘家倒台后，巫医只在腊月时去过一次麻薪寨，帮贾家巫医安排长者的延寿礼，其余时间都在空石寨中，基本足不出户，众人都很放心。  
  
北宇并不放心。清明次日，农历三月十三，就是他的生日。  
  
他对祠堂和巫医都没有好印象，成人礼一事也实在令他不安。先前被田力买通的药奴，总算又派上了用场。  
  
  


“千年古物白玉如意？”  
  
巫医虽然受人敬重，但收山民的贡品都有固定时间，要公开走仪式，除非私下与人交易，否则不会莫名得到十分贵重的宝物。而刘家倒台之后，空石寨近期都无人进贡。  
  
灰暗的记忆再次涌上心头，北宇几乎可以断定，清明卜筮结果将会决定他的成人礼。但是爷爷去世前，已经把家底给他透得干干净净，并无此物。如果不是北七叔主导此事，幕后之人会是谁？  
  
刘家、李家、王家、贾家、杨家……一张张面孔从脑中扫过，北宇越想越觉得头晕，心知欲速则不达，只得靠在床头揉了揉眉心，让自己镇定下来。  
  
  


“主人，你怎么了？哪里难受？”  
  
北宇睁开眼，看见居大虎比他的眉头皱得还厉害，勉强一笑，伸手抚平心上人的蹙痕：“我没事，只是有点问题想不通，心里着急。”  
  
居大虎在他身边坐下：“我能帮上忙吗？”  
  
“我怀疑有人要在清明的卜筮上面做手脚。千年如意……所做交易一定骇人听闻。我想不通是哪一家，更想不通会发生什么。”  
  
“但是你能猜到他们的目标，对吗？”  
  
北宇眼前一亮，他之所以不安，正是因为觉得对方极有可能是冲着自己的成人礼来的。如果假设成立，现在容易被当做障碍的人只有……居大虎。  
  
刚刚亮起的眸子迅速被忧惧占领。  
  
如果清明卜筮结果不吉，很可能会推到奴隶头上，那么祭湖仪式必定会再开。北宇虽然可以决定自己院里谁去谁留，但对方也会搬出七叔、趁机挑唆离间……不，不对。那么贵重的宝物，不会是只杀一个力奴的价钱。  
  
说起来，能值这个价、又注定会被牵扯到结果里的，不就是他北小爷本人么？  
  
所以卜筮的结果大约不是不吉，而是不洁，甚至是……乱伦惹天怒。  
  
北宇咬紧嘴唇，面色发白。  
  
商队不归，是大凶封山之兆，处死不洁之人祭天，于山民来说，合乎延续千年的习俗，并无不妥。即便他愿意放弃所有财产、保住自己性命，居大虎也必死无疑，而次日生辰宴等待他的，便是联姻。  
  
好一条毒计！  
  
  


“主人？小宇……小宇！”  
  
居大虎急切的声音让北宇心头一松，眼圈瞬间红了。  
  
居大虎轻轻摩挲着他自己咬出血丝的唇瓣，满眼心疼。  
  
北宇紧紧握住他的手：“收拾东西，我得把你藏起来，你听我安排，千万不要在任何人面前露脸。”  
  
居大虎知道他从不会夸大其词，反问道：“发生什么事了？我走了你会如何？你打算做什么？”  
  
北宇摇头：“卜筮结果极有可能被改成不贞甚至不伦，你留下会没命的，我不会有事，三天之内，我会处理好一切，等成人礼办完就去找你。”  
  
居大虎正要说话，窗外突然喧嚷起来。  
“小爷，七老爷手下好几个力奴忽然发病，眼下筹备祭祖和您的生辰宴，人手不够，主宅差人来接居大虎过去帮忙。”  
  
居大虎想要起身，北宇急忙捂住他的嘴巴，示意他不要出声，然后倨傲道：“居大虎不在，我已歇了，明日再说吧。”  
  
窗外静了一瞬，似有人切切察察的低语。  
  
北宇暗道不好，果然片刻之后房门被大力撞开，一个看家力奴滚在地上：“爷，对不住。”  
  
千防万防，七叔插到他院中的眼线，还是在他最困窘的时候，添了一刀。  
  
主宅三十几个下人打着灯笼，齐刷刷望着卧房里的二人。领头的笑眯眯比了个“请”的手势：“给主人办生辰宴，贴身力奴怎么能不亲力亲为呢？”  
  
  


**八十五**  


后天就是清明节，可幕后人深藏暗处，线索只有一对玉如意。  
  
即便北宇想要用更贵重的宝物去刘家巫医那里谈判，来个釜底抽薪，对方也未必配合。且不说刘家本就是北小爷亲手扳倒的，单看幕后之人一环接一环的算计，就知他必有后手。蛇打七寸，如果没有更多线索，便不能贸然去空石寨，否则打草惊蛇不说，还容易留下把柄，恶化事态。  
  
北宇心急如焚，在书房来回踱步。

昨晚院中剑拔弩张，北宇把居大虎护在身后，拒不配合。主宅的下人不敢直接动粗，有人想回去报信，被北宇喝止。  
  
可是他心里清楚，拖得了一时，拖不过清明。倒不如说自己的反应正中敌人下怀，到时候卜筮结果一出，面前这几十人就都是他们主奴关系匪浅的人证。  
  
僵持不下之时，居大虎轻轻拍了拍北宇的肩膀。  
  
北宇回头，深深看了他一眼。可居大虎只是淡淡的回以浅浅的笑意。  
  
他说：“主人，你的生辰宴，我当然要亲力亲为。别因为族长一片好心，反而伤了和气。”  
  
居大虎从北宇身后走出来，坦坦荡荡走了。北宇甚至来不及对他嘱咐什么，眼睁睁看人出了院门。  
  
当夜，北宇调用三年来买通的所有人手，重点追踪刘李二家的可疑之人，而吕氏兄弟被他悄悄委以重任——吕思吕安分别打探王、贾二家的动向，吕敬去盯着北家主宅，帮忙照看居大虎。  
  
  


主宅张灯结彩，农庄送来的家禽牲畜圈在一起，都是不足三月的嫩雏小崽。一车一车蔬果送进后门，厨房满满当当，下人和奴隶都忙得不可开交。  
  
居大虎混在其中，状若无事的忙活。  
  
他知道自己不该来。可他更知道自己即便不来，北宇也会有躲不掉的麻烦。除去自己中毒那次，他从未见过那人慌乱的样子，更别说居然要他藏起来，事情的严重程度可想而知。既然自己留在院中注定会成为极大的祸患，不如顺势而为，没准还能打探消息。  
  
贾喻恩有句话说得很对。他不能让北宇一次又一次为了他冒犯长辈，山中尊卑森严，北宇一味护着他，迟早要遭到连累。

三天，说短也不是很短，变故往往就在一瞬间。  
  
清明前夜，一顶小轿悄悄进了北家主宅的后门。与此同时，空石寨的巫医住所，来了个不速之客。  
  
二更时分，吕敬、吕思、吕安一齐出现在北小爷的卧房里。吕敬递给他一张纸条，上面是居大虎的字迹。  
  
北宇还来不及高兴，就看见吕敬用手比划出一个坏消息：“居大虎今夜被关进主宅柴房，多人看守，形同软禁。”


	22. 第二十二章

**八十六**  


贾喻恩因为近视的原因，有一点夜盲症，所以很少在夜里走山路。可是这件事必须由他亲自处理。家族的压力、世俗的非议，这一切赋予他的犹豫和怯懦，已经导致他错过了一次，他无论如何不能允许自己再做一次错误的选择。  
  


“今日盘点，你的嫁妆少了好几件。莫不是打牌输得太厉害了？我们贾家虽比不得王家，但给儿媳出些赌资还是够用的，下次不必偷偷挪用，直接说就好。”  
  
“娘，我拿自己的东西，怎么还要过账？当初直接拿走我的白玉如意，害我以为丢了最值钱的宝贝，我不也没吭声？你们用我嫁妆的那么顺手，怎么我自己反而动不得了？”  
  
“你这孩子，玉如意是你娘家二哥要拿的，怎么赖在贾家人头上了？”  
  
“我二哥？他怎么敢！我去找他要回来！”  
  
“嘘！别吵闹！”贾夫人拽住大儿媳，警惕道，“你难道不知白玉如意用在什么地方了吗？”  
  
……  
  
  


直到站在刘家巫医的门前，贾喻恩都还惊魂未定。女眷得知的信息有限，母亲和大嫂之后的对话模棱两可，但再笨的人也能猜出大概，更何况他不是愚钝之人。他甚至不敢深想，究竟是自己不合时宜的路过，碰巧撞见了一场异想天开的阴谋；还是所有人都蓄谋已久，只有他被单独蒙在鼓里？  
  
如果是后者，北宇这七年，究竟是怎样过来的？  
  
贾喻恩敲门的手微微发抖，背脊发凉。  
  
“七年前你在哪里？这七年里的每一天，你都在哪里！”  
  
难怪连一个奴隶都敢如此责问他。是啊，他究竟做了些什么？七年里都在装睁眼的瞎子吗！  
  
  


“贾小爷，您说的我听不懂。卜筮本就听天由命，如何更改结果？”  
  
带着面具的巫医并不看他，碾药的手不停，一副很忙的样子。  
  
“你腊月来帮忙做延寿礼的时候，我都看见了。”  
  
碾药声停了下来。  
  
贾喻恩只是想诈巫医一下，而对方的反应，把他心中残存的所有侥幸彻底沉入漆黑的夜色，再无踪迹。  
  
“白玉如意。”  
  
贾喻恩说出这四个字，刘家巫医的手指抽搐了一下，仿佛在掂量什么。贾喻恩不动声色后退半步：“你既然肯做交易，想必也是知道轻重的。若我有什么闪失，你可就没有站在祠堂里卜筮的机会了。”  
  
刘家巫医没有说话，碾药的声音重新响起。贾喻恩轻轻呼出一口凉气，再接再厉：“我的要求很简单，把结果改为只针对奴隶，不动其他人。这样我不会当场拆穿此事，之后还会另付酬劳。如何？”  
  
  


**八十七**  


北宇打开吕敬递来的纸条，看完之后，无奈一笑：“他倒机灵，脑子都用在吃醋上了。不过我确实没想到这一步。还敢给劳月儿和杨晓蓉添麻烦，到时候有他受的。”  
  
再机灵也被关进了柴房。卜筮结果出来之前，大约不会有人伤害居大虎，毕竟还要逼他出来，让北小爷当着所有人的面，演一出主奴情深的好戏呢。北宇咬咬牙，把手中掌握的信息又整理了一遍——  
  
北家主宅有刘家人出入，可见刘家已经成为幕后之人的马前卒。而北七叔……大约跟幕后之人往来已久，不然不会连仇家都敢毫无防备的放进院子。如此说来七叔在种种事件中的立场就变得微妙起来，次次不由他主导，却次次是他获利。北宇之前觉得七叔无非是防备自己争族长的位子，毕竟一直以来，北宇分给他的好处不少，山下铺子被做了手脚也睁一只眼闭一只眼放过了，他想不通还能有什么误会。  
  
  


可如果北七叔受人操控，这一番离间之计，恐怕已经渗透多年。是从他分得家产开始吗？还是说，连死生湖的事故都另有原因？北七叔如果知情，他的族长之位难道也是……  
  
北宇咬着指节，惊觉一张至少编织了七年的弥天大网正在慢慢收拢，里面套牢的，是一整个北家。  
  
即便他警告七叔，这么多年的铺垫，他会听信哪一方？北宇对假设的结果并不乐观。  
  
能吃得下一整个北家，好大的胃口。北七叔即便再糊涂，也不会容许任何小氏族插手北家的事。所以……是王家。  
  
北宇闭上眼，深深吸了一口气。  
  
宅心仁厚、低调公正。呵，好一个王家。  
  
  


北小爷睁开眼，转头问吕思吕安：“贾家和王家那边，有什么消息？”  
  
两个小人儿挨在一起，各自比划发现的内幕。  
  
“嫁妆少了几样？除去玉如意，其他的会给谁？真是用作赌资吗？”  
  
若是知道其他的东西在谁那里，倒是可以做一点文章。可是不到万不得已，北宇不想为难一个女子，更何况那还是贾喻恩的大嫂。若是闹得太难看，耽误死生湖的工程就得不偿失了。  
  
北宇重新翻翻桌上的字条，翻到前日拿到手的刘青动向，察觉到一丝古怪。他思索片刻，提笔写下一张字条，让吕思转交给杨族长。  
  
事到如今，只能赌一把了。  
  
  


**八十八**  


锋岭六十四寨虽然各自有家族祠堂，但千年前，他们的祖先在地势颇高的剑鸣湖畔建了个壮观的宗庙，被用作山民祭天祈福之所，保留至今。  
  
清明当日，天气阴沉。剑明湖本就处于寒地，被裹着雨意的冷风一扫，更是森寒。  
  
单百二十家氏族代表齐聚宗庙，数着时辰开始祭典。王家长子负责司仪，杨家长子负责祭牲。  
  
牲牛拴在石碑之上，被割取牛耳之毛以献神，刮取膟膋以献祖。之后还要杀猪宰羊，用鸾刀分肉，半数投入鼎中煮熟，半数生肉呈上祭坛。族长们依次祭香上供，族人列队，整齐跪拜，三叩之后，分列两边。巫医散发赤足、一身玄青，手持蓍草行至坛上。  
  
北宇盯着巫医的背影，看他煞有介事的铺陈蓍草，双手如同折腾九连环一般，将草梗在指间翻来覆去的绕，最后分得一卦。他转过身来，将卦象示于众人——高声宣布：不吉。  
  
人群哗然变色，贾喻恩抬起头，远远望了巫医一眼，见对方微微颔首，便放下心来，颇有深意的看了看北宇。  
  
北宇无心旁顾。卜之不吉则需筮，药奴已经拿了龟甲递给巫医。  
  
灼烧龟甲的噼啪声里，宗庙一片寂静——商队里有各个家族的嫡子，山民都盼着他们平安归来。如果需要代价保他们平安，阴暗的人群也将为了支付代价不择手段。  
  
  


火灭了。巫医背对众人，等待龟甲冷却。  
  
北宇用余光打量，察觉北家几个旁支身体前倾、五指舒展，是随时准备进攻的姿态。  
  
再等就没机会了。  
  
“列位，在巫医大人公布卜筮的最终结果之前，晚辈有件大事要请教。”北小爷兀自出列，站在通往祭坛的道路中央，面向众人拱手，“因着其中并非牵扯一家之利，我怕引起误会。错过今日，实在担心没有开口的机会。”  
  
北七叔方才站在他正前方，此时离他最近，斥责道：“胡闹，祭祖卜筮岂容打断！”  
  
北宇毫无惧色：“正如诸位所见，卜筮结果已经完成，并不会因任何人而改变。凭龟甲看兆象本就容易疏漏，我也是帮巫医大人争取点时间，好看仔细一些。还是说，有谁急着得到结果，连我说句话的时间都不肯给？”  
  
无人应声，北宇只当是默许，往杨家人列队的方向行礼：“先前劳烦杨叔叔替我看着那毛贼，请将他带到列前答话吧。”  
  
  


手脚捆着绳索的青年男子被推到北宇跟前。北宇并不急着审他，转身问卫家老爷：“晚辈听闻王家奶娘丢了东西，腊月时曾去淬青寨询问，敢问您是否确有此事？”  
  
卫家老爷郑重点头：“千真万确。她说丢了玉镯子。”说完又连忙补充，“淬青寨并没有人藏匿赃物，那天在场的都可以证明。”  
  
“淬青寨的确冤枉，因为偷盗者另有其人。”北宇指了指地上的人，“他叫刘青，时常在各个寨子出入，没少做顺手牵羊的事情。近几日他在筏甲寨中顺走不少东西，杨叔叔设了机关，这才人赃并获。”  
  
“你胡说！”刘青挣扎道，“我分明是夜里好端端的走着，忽然被人从背后打晕的，何谈人赃并获！今日各家都在，难道你还敢屈打成招！”  
  
北宇蹲下来似笑非笑的问他：“在什么地方被打晕的，你敢说吗？”  
  
刘青哪里敢说，他当时正在往那间破屋的门上绑绿帕子。但他料定无人知晓此事，若是贾家的大少奶奶也被人撞见，今日决不会只问他偷盗的小罪过。  
  
  


“你不敢说？我替你说！”杨家长子杨晓芦站出来，打开身后的匣子。  
  
“前几天……初十的晚上，我发现遭了贼，就带狗去追。卧窑寨和麻薪寨之间有一间破屋，追到那里，狗就开始叫。刘青当时背对着我，鬼鬼祟祟不知在门前做什么。我把他打晕之后，就在他身上搜到了这个。”杨晓芦从匣子里取出一颗水晶珠，“刚好是我丢的那颗。若是大家不信，可以再看看这匣子。匣子就是在那间破屋里藏着的。谁家丢了东西，可以报上来，待会儿我把里面的东西都摊开，若其中有您丢失的物件，取走便是。这么多双眼睛看着，想必也没人会谎报。”  
  
各家代表嘀咕一阵，王家二少爷忍不住问：“杨家确实做了件好事，我们也愿意在卜筮之后认领失物。但这跟北小爷有什么干系？”  
  
“因为我丢的东西很贵重。”北宇对着说话的王炎德摆出个并不真诚的笑脸，“一对千年前传下来的白玉如意。”  
  
王炎德面色一凝，跟着笑道：“哦，在匣子里吗？”  
  
“若是在的话。我就不必耽误大家的时间了。”北宇玩味的看着王炎德，仿佛在讲一个玩笑，“刘青跟我说，他把白玉如意送给了祭坛上的这位巫医大人。为的就是今时今日，联合巫医大人坑害我这个失主。”  
  
“巫医是神使，怎会……”“刘青是狗急跳墙，栽赃陷害！”“快说，你究竟把玉如意藏在何处！”  
  
刘青被一声声质问逼得红了眼，吼道：“血口喷人！我从未见过白玉如意！北小爷欺人太甚！”  
  
北小爷对刘青的怒骂置之不理，面向祭坛，意有所指：“巫医大人，敢问您测出的卦象究竟如何？”  
  
  


一阵狂风刮向祭坛，乌云蔽日，山雨欲来。  
  
巫医背对众人，乌发纷飞。良久，他拿起龟甲转身，面具之下，藏着一丝冷笑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中祭祖部分参考《礼记 · 祭义第二十四》，膟膋意为肠子附近的脂肪。


	23. 第二十三章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 思来想去，还是把上一章北小爷最后说的“若是对我不利，就休怪我去府上搜那对白玉如意”给去掉了。一来不符合北小爷滴水不漏的行事风格，二来大部分角色都是明白人，暗示到位就行了，不然反而显得心虚，那么容易被反派抓到漏洞的话，本章各种展开就会很难（作者会没法往回圆）~~~

**八十九**   


“卜筮结果，山中人不贞不义，嫡系血脉受阻皆由此而起。”  
  
山风将巫医的声音传的又高又远，贾喻恩在人群中，长长呼了口气。他这边才稍觉安心，就听身前的父亲问道：“巫医大人，不贞不义虽令人不齿，但如何能招引大凶之兆？莫不是有人藏着更加人神共愤的秘事？”  
  
王炎德也阴翳的盯着祭坛，等巫医给出合理的解释。  
  
巫医伸手向着北小爷与刘青所在的方向一指：“不贞不义者身份尊贵，相关之人就在其中。”  
  
贾喻恩眉头一皱，王炎德也狠狠剜了巫医一眼。谁都不曾料想，在几股势力的拉扯威胁之下，他居然油滑至此，把卜筮结果堪堪卡在了一个最为微妙也最为稳妥的位置。  
  
  


“身份尊贵？”贾族长瞥着北宇和刘青，“巫医大人不妨明示。站在这里的虽然有两个人，但一个器宇轩昂，一个狼狈不堪，哪个称得上尊贵，想必各家都没有异议吧。”  
  
贾喻恩狠狠咬住舌尖，用疼痛让自己冷静下来，站在他父亲身后温声道：“爹，巫医大人只说相关之人在二者之中。其中可能真有不贞不义之人，但也有可能，是与之有染的无辜者，并非罪魁祸首。事关人命，望诸位长辈谨慎考量。”  
  
他的声音不大，却足够附近的人听清楚。贾族长也很意外，见王族长冷冷瞟来一眼，愈发觉得小儿子给自己丢人：“这里几时有你说话的份儿了！”  
  
王炎德假装打圆场：“贾伯伯，喻哥儿说的也有道理。巫医大人给出个这么模糊的结果，咱们也不好妄断。是不是得想点法子，好好印证一下，不贞不义的究竟是哪个？”  
  
四周响起附和之声。北七叔、王族长、贾族长也都点头赞同。  
  
北宇面沉如霜：“你待如何？”  
  
王炎德朝北七叔抱了抱拳：“听闻您昨日绑了个奴隶，是因为他自称北小爷房里人，不听您的管教，意图搅乱尊卑。”  
  
北七叔没看北宇的神情，简单应道：“不错。”  
  
“想必北小爷院子里的一些传言，大家都有所耳闻。”王炎德踱到北宇面前，好像要从他冷冰冰的脸上看出点什么似的，“其实我也不相信。北家小爷何其矜贵，怎么会跟牛马一样的奴隶搅到一起，这不是故意侮辱北小爷吗？今日既然卜筮结果已经把问题推到大伙儿跟前了，北小爷，您是不是也得把握机会，给自己证个清白？”  
  
刘青趴在地上起哄：“炎二爷，您这话说的，他俩都是男的，怎么验清白？还能跟女人似的……哎哟！”  
  
王炎德一脚踹到他肋骨上：“宗庙之上，把嘴放干净！”转而又对北七叔赔笑，“您看，总有爱瞎想的腌臜祸害。不如把那奴隶带上来，当着众人的面与北小爷对质，他若敢胡说八道就当场斩杀祭天，北小爷也就不用背负这种误会了。您说呢？”  
  
  


此时，北家主宅。  
  
杨晓蓉未经通传，带着两个随侍丫头突然到访。北七婶原本在西厢房和人说着话，被下人告知杨姑娘来了，连忙迎出去。  
  
“北婶婶，我遇见难事了，只有您能帮我。您可千万要救我呀！”  
  
北七婶纳闷道：“好端端的，怎么了？”  
  
杨晓蓉哭哭啼啼：“事关女儿家终身大事，我不好在这儿讲。”  
  
北七婶回头看一眼厢房，又被杨晓蓉一声高过一声的哭闹给吵得没办法，只能拉着她往茶室走：“不哭不哭了，婶儿带你先喝口热茶。”  
  
  


**九十**   


杨晓蓉冲身后摆摆手，跟着北七婶走了。两位侍女站在后院打量了一下周围便开始行动。  
  
扮成随侍模样的劳月儿去廊前把风，杨姑娘真正的随侍——小遨，抱起一个包袱，轻手轻脚推开了厢房的屋门。  
  
王婉湫一身红妆，发现有人进来连忙起身，一看是个年纪相仿的丫头，放下心来：“你看着不像北家的侍女，是方才来的杨姑娘的随侍吧？”  
  
“正是。我家姑娘忽然来访，冒犯了。”小遨恭恭敬敬道了万福，“敢问姑娘名讳？是哪家亲眷？”  
  
王婉湫脸颊微红，看她并无恶意，便实话实说：“我是王家旁支，名叫婉湫……别看这样，其实我还没定人家呢。我来时只有这身嫁衣，除了我爹娘，只有北七婶知道我来，因此也不敢出门去见人。我都不知道自己是来做什么的，你会不会笑话我？”  
  
小遨柔柔一笑：“怎么会？想必您也受了很多委屈。实不相瞒，我们姑娘正是为了替您解围来的。她向来好打抱不平，说只需要您诚实回答一个问题，就可以决定帮不帮您。”  
  
“什么问题？”  
  
“如果和您联姻的少爷已有钟意之人，您还愿意嫁给他吗？”  
  
  


“我当有多严重，这不是八字还没一撇呢？”北七婶哭笑不得，“你爹你哥只是问问你，你怕什么？”  
  
“问就是有那个意思！我才不要嫁人！”杨晓蓉扁扁嘴，“嫁人就不能想去哪儿去哪儿了。”  
  
“你这孩子说什么傻话。不嫁人留在家里吃白饭？哪有一直当老姑娘的道理。女儿家当然要相夫教子，不然能做什么去？”  
  
杨晓蓉假装擦眼泪，暗地里翻了个白眼。  
  
正说着，就看见小遨追着一只野猫从门前跑过。  
  
杨晓蓉忍不住翘起嘴角，又不敢太得意，压着嗓子明知故问：“小遨，怎么单你一个？小月儿呢？”  
  
“姑娘，不是您说要吃刃江边上的野莓吗？她去采了。”  
  
“我哪里说过！她就是贪玩找借口！”杨晓蓉仓促的跟北七婶道别，“婶婶我得去找那丫头！唉，我好不容易出来一趟，净给我添乱！”  
  
北七婶还来不及多说，就见风风火火来的杨姑娘，又风风火火的跑了。  
  
“这孩子，总也不稳重。”等北七婶走到大门那里，只远远看见个马车屁股，一转弯不见了。  
  
旁边看门的下人一脸欲言又止的样子。北七婶瞥他一眼：“有话快说。”  
  
“夫人，杨姑娘来时只带了两个随侍，是吧？”  
  
北七婶莫名其妙：“对呀，怎么了？”  
  
下人尴尬道：“不知是不是我看错了。刚才有两个侍女先出来的，说要去采果子，从并辔马车上解下一匹马骑走了，后来杨姑娘出来又带了一个上的马车。前两个面生，后来这个倒是之前见过的。”  
  
“你看错了吧，哪还有第三……”北七婶说着，忽然一拍大腿，赶紧小跑着去看西厢房。  
  
果然，嫁衣叠在一旁，钗环琅珮整整齐齐码放其上，屋中已经空无一人。  
  
北七婶气得跺脚：“这小蹄子，坏了大事！”  
  
  


宗庙那边派人来押走居大虎的时候，已过午时。他走到院门附近，扭头去看树下的阴影，吕敬躲在树后，悄悄露出一只手比了个大拇指，居大虎会心一笑，满心轻松的上了颠簸的木板车。  
  
吕敬目送他被押往宗庙，然后转身前往齐先生的住所。  
  
他跟北小爷说好了，要去护着那三个姑娘，顺便做个人证，免得她们遭人闲话。想到这里，吕敬就无奈的笑——幸亏山中有齐先生。不然未出闺阁的小女孩们，不管躲到哪一家都要被人非议。也只有探望齐先生，能成为杨姑娘顺利出门的理由。  
  
他们父子四个惨遭巫医毒害的时候，也是齐先生最先伸出援手，收留他们养病。不然他的老父亲就不只耳聋，他们仨也不只会口哑了。他们为了不给齐先生添麻烦，就假装三胞胎已死，以此平息巫医报复的怒气。好在那个巫医死的早，了解当年秘辛的人不多，他们三个轮流出来装孙子也没人看出破绽。  
  
还有北小爷……都是苦命的好人。吕敬望着木板车远去的方向，在心里祈祷：好人应该会有好报的吧。  
  
  


**九十一**   


居大虎被按着跪在众人面前。北小爷握紧拳头，咬着牙不吭声。他红着眼圈，不敢去看居大虎，便盯着压住居大虎的几人，目光若有实质，那几人的骨头怕都已经被盯穿了。  
  
“北小爷，这力奴自称与您关系匪浅，您不骂他吗？”王炎德又走近一些，鼻子几乎要贴到北宇脸上，“可别忘了，咱们都等着定拿谁祭天呢。”  
  
居大虎看见王炎德的举动，恨不得扑上去撕了他。  
  
“王炎德！”贾喻恩怒道，“你明知北小爷矜贵，就更该知道，你要逼问的人不是他，而是那个低贱的奴隶！”  
  
“奴隶有什么好问的？北小爷不肯说，咱就先把力奴杀了呗。”王炎德歪着嘴角扫了贾喻恩一眼，“今日喻哥儿真是一再让人刮目相看啊。”  
  
贾族长也觉得贾喻恩实在反常，来不及深想，径自问北七叔：“北家的奴隶，还得北族长说了算。七哥怎么看？”  
  
北七叔闭了闭眼：“杀。”  
  
“不行！”北宇的语气比山风还要冷冽，“我的力奴，生死都由我来管。我看谁敢！”  
  
“呵，北小爷，您是不是忘了，谁才是家主？”王炎德看着好戏还不忘挑唆，“还是说，您宁可为了一个力奴，脱离族谱？哎呀，这话儿就好说不好听了。您怎么就这么——看、重、他、呀？”  
  
“不贞不义？”贾家族长冷笑，“我就说这点罪名哪至于惹天怒。北宇，因你之错让山民受苦，你可知罪！”  
  
  


“问心无愧，何罪之有？”北宇反问，“滥杀无辜，不义之举才惹了天怒！还想趁机逼我北家一分为二？”他冲王炎德露出一点嘲讽的笑意，“你想得美！”  
  
“一分为二？我看是你想多了吧。”贾族长指着北宇，“今日力奴必死，你的财产必须尽归主宅。否则，拿你祭天！”  
  
“贾兄，过了。”杨族长终于开口，眼睛却看着始终没有吭声的王族长，“你们是不是都忘了，地上还有个刘青呢？”  
  
王炎德悄悄打量亲爹的脸色，于是毫无顾忌的回怼：“杨叔叔，刘青偷盗，往再大了说也只能算不义。不贞从何谈起？再说了，他算哪门子贵人？”  
  
杨族长没理他，依然看着王族长：“刘青藏匿赃物的匣中有一枚紫晶鸳鸯配，是我二十年前送的贺礼。当时送的是一对儿，王老弟，你可记得？”  
  
王族长神色微动，终于肯站出来：“刘青惯常偷盗，拿到什么都不稀奇。”  
  
杨族长轻嗤一声：“是啊，拿到什么都不稀奇，怎么拿到的也都不稀奇。我没别的意思，只是劝一句，各自退一步吧，不然对谁都不好。”  
  
  


原本众人也只是听着他们俩人打暗号，不明所以。却发现刘青吓得面如土色，冷汗流了满脸。  
  
“这鸳鸯配明显有问题啊！是不是该查一查？”  
  
“一对儿……另一枚在谁那？”  
  
“奴隶还杀不杀呀，到底谁祭天？”  
  
贾族长却是身形一晃，多亏贾喻恩扶着才没失态。他难以置信地看着王族长，竟不知这番“妙计”之下，谁更可笑。  
  
——二十年前，王家喜得千金，不少人前去庆贺。而那对紫晶鸳鸯配，在三年前随着出嫁的主人，一起入了贾家。


	24. 第二十四章

** **九十二** **

雨落了下来。

越来越多的线索出现在众人口中，反而使得讨论愈发混乱而模糊。王炎德觑着父亲和贾族长，在他们片刻无言的对视里，察觉到一丝动摇，因此半晌没有再开口。

居大虎依然被按着跪在人前，阴云之下，北宇与他隔着风雨遥遥相望。居大虎读懂了他眼中如火的焦灼，于是轻轻弯起嘴角，春水般的柔情化在寒风里，也不知能有几分暖意安稳送到对方心口。

北宇却照单全收了。他之前始终担心，居大虎会为了保护他而选择自毁。那一笑让他明白，他的好哥哥并不是为了牺牲而来。

如此，便可放手一搏。

“刘青匣中之物，本就决定祭天仪式结束后，各家分别认领。不宜在此时多做商讨。”王族长示意贾族长帮腔，可贾族长面色灰败，躲开了他的暗示。

王炎德只好硬着头皮顶上：“方才北小爷的态度，大家想必也都看见了。若说他跟这力奴之间没有什么，谁信呢？”

贾喻恩撑着父亲，被杨族长话中含义分走了大半注意力，等他意识到王家说了什么，已经来不及阻拦。

王炎德高声责问：“居大虎，你身为北家奴隶，却品行不端，媚主善妒。先有在北家主宅骚扰贵客侍从，后有拐带女奴私逃夜奔，昨日更是意图搅乱主家生辰宴。这一桩一件，证据确凿，你有何狡辩之词？”

“贵客侍从品行不端，出逃女奴受人蒙骗，生辰宴本就是鸿门宴。”居大虎不卑不亢，“一桩一件，从无害人之心，无需狡辩。”

“一个奴隶，居然敢议论世家侍从，居然敢勾搭女人私奔，还敢抹黑主人的生辰宴？这便是以下犯上！尊卑何在？伦理何在？”王炎德一步一步走到北七叔面前，“居大虎以下犯上，诽谤主家，不服管教。这样多的罪名，北家若强行包庇，可曾想过后果？”

话里话外的意思让北七叔脸色又难看几分，更有好事者的猥琐目光游逡在居北二人之间，其中意味不言而明。

“北家已决议处死居大虎。北宇被这力奴迷了心窍，所言不足为信。今日他若不思悔改，便从此逐出族谱！”

“迷了心窍？”居大虎低头重复一遍，带了点笑声似的，“王族长、贾族长、北七叔。被迷了心窍的究竟是谁？迷住你们心窍的又是什么！你们眼中没有鲜血和人命，只有无休止的争斗和名利！高高在上者不仁不义，却要拉无辜少年下地狱。宗庙在此、列祖列宗牌位在此。你们扪心自问，究竟是谁污了嫡系血脉，是谁活该偿还一个交代！”

北七叔怒喝：“掌嘴！”

居大虎挣扎着想要站起身，又被身后的几人强压着跪下。膝盖磕在地上，渐起一片泥水。扭打之中，绳索渐松，居大虎拼着手腕磨得血肉模糊，硬是脱出一支胳膊，与周边意图压制他的人对抗。北小爷看着他被雨水冲得发白的伤口，急急忙忙冲出人群，却被杨晓芦拦住去路。

“北宇！”北七叔厉声警告，“今日这力奴的性命，和你北家小爷的身份，只能二者选一。你再执迷不悟，祭坛上就不只供他一个人的脑袋。你可想好了！”

杨族长转身对北宇小幅度摇了摇头，一边抬手叫停：“都别忙！我倒想听听，一直被你们想办法绕开的主奴对质，究竟会说些什么。”

贾喻恩紧跟着提醒：“居大虎，今日你已必死，北小爷没了你的连累，便也再不必遭人非议，照样有一群人上赶着服侍。别妄想谁会保你。”

** **九十三** **

声声威胁，句句示警，仿佛认定了低贱的奴隶会拉尊贵的北小爷下水。可是当他们终于面对面站在一起时，谁都没能听到自以为意料之中的对话。

一场对质，无关勾心斗角，无关含沙射影，倒像是寻常闲话——如果忽略掉剑明湖上呼啸的凄风苦雨、忽略掉黑压压的人群、忽略掉两个人满身的狼狈。

居大虎深深看着长身而立的爱人，大雨打湿了他的衣衫，贴在身上更显单薄，可是脊背却还是站得笔挺：“主人，我是否足够忠诚？”

北宇捋起对方湿漉漉的额发，把对方憔悴的脸庞映在心底：“是。”

“我是否足够顺从？”

“是。”

“我是否足够温和？”

“是。”

居大虎抿抿嘴唇，眉梢挑起一点狡黠：“我是否，足够照顾你？”

“是。”北宇粲然一笑，“你是唯一的，也是最好的。”

居大虎便也笑了：“我们有罪吗？”

“无罪。我们问心无愧。”北宇的眼角微红，点点湿意被落在脸上的雨水冲散，“所以，谁也别想用莫须有的理由，逼你我去死。”

既是你的唯一，自然为你而战。

居大虎转身面向几大家族，高声质问：“我受主人教诲，从未做过不孝不仁不义之事，为何却为主家所不容？为何我主人这样光风霁月的少年人物，要被长辈欺压至此！北小爷罚恶人、赏贫民、治下严明、敬爱尊长，到了几位世家嘴里，怎么就成了要被祭天的大逆不道？一个奴隶都看得清真相，千万山民反而都是睁眼瞎吗！山中多少腌臜事，何必拿人命当作遮羞布！”

“跪下！”“老实点！”

北家旁支冲上来，再一次隔开他与北宇。

身上的绳索紧了又紧，臂膀已经磨出血痕。居大虎的声音被风雨裹挟，无比冷肃：“你们休想拿我一个奴隶，逼他为你们的贪婪自私卖命！人在做，天在看！你们但凡还有一丝敬畏，就不该在宗庙之上搞这些龌龊勾当！ ”

“你们可以捆住我的手脚、压弯我的脊梁，甚至可以割我的舌头、砍我的四肢、把我的头颅埋在泥浆里直到烂掉。你们颠倒黑白，玩弄权术，心早就烂透了，比将来的尸首烂得还要彻底。可我即便跪着死去，灵魂依然顶天立地！”

“反了，都反了！”北七叔指着北宇，“你今日铁了心要闹，那我成全你！你既然力保这个狂妄的奴隶，我北家便留不得你！”

“留不得？”北宇似笑非笑，转过身来，“七叔啊，你以为我的财产不归我，就会归你吗？我只恨到如今才发觉，你竟然糊涂到如此地步。北家若全由你主掌，迟早改名换姓。”

北七叔面色铁青。王炎德眼见着最后一点遮掩也被识破，索性添一把火：“是啊北七叔，人家北小爷要自立门户的话，哪是您说收服就能收服的？我看啊，不如今日在祖宗面前，明明白白分清楚吧。”

“我北家的家事，哪轮得到你插嘴！”北宇斥了身后一声，朝着还在半懵状态的北七叔露出一个苦笑，“七叔。你被灌了多少年迷魂汤，居然信他们肯真心帮你？”

“北宇，你竟然真的为了一个力奴，宁可自立门户？”北七叔不知是悔是怕，又或许是急着给自己立威，“那我就趁自己还管得了你，除了居大虎这个祸害。动手！”

“动什么手？”

众人循声回头，看清来人连忙端正了姿态，大部分甚至还遵从下意识的反应，齐齐弯腰鞠了一躬——

吕爷爷撑着伞，伞下是强撑病体坐在轮椅上的齐先生，冒雨赶到。

** **九十四** **

“齐某四十五岁进山，如今已经七十有六。传道受业三十载，教化学生七千余人。可叹，七千余人，竟都不如一个奴隶。”齐先生哑着嗓子，吐字很慢，但铿锵有力，“最欣慰的只有一件，这奴隶是我的得意门生教出来的。余下的人，圣贤书都读到狗肚子里去了！”

“北七。”齐先生顿了顿，直接点了北七叔的名字。

北七叔僵着脸应声：“学生在。”

“我身无长物，名字也不在氏族之中，按理不该掺和哪家的纠纷。可是我这个局外人，反而最适合在旁监督。北宇这些年，对北家有功无过。他的奴隶更是待他一心一意，得他青睐也是情理之中。这主奴二人的不贞不义从何谈起？”

王族长瞥着贾族长，自知指望不上，只好再次直言：“齐先生，北宇年方十八，难免浮躁。他几次解救犯错的奴隶，却对世家子弟并不友好，长此以往，伦理纲常尽失，尊卑无序，山中必将大乱。他绝非独当一面的人选。”

“王老弟，北宇解救的都是无罪之人，责罚的都是祸害小人。是非分明，怎就担不了家主之位了？”杨族长往贾家的方向瞟了一眼，“再说，他何曾苛待世家子弟？我看他待喻哥儿就很友善。可见，北宇比某些家主，更有识人之慧。”

北七叔再昏聩，也发现了风向不对。说好的只是逼北宇交出家产同意联姻，怎么话锋一转开始分家了呢？

齐先生说北宇对北家有功无过，倒是事实。如若果真分家，主宅便再也得不到北宇分过来的油水，只能眼睁睁看这个晚辈把产业越做越大，再加上杨家支持，主宅的地位还能维持几年？

北七叔黑着脸看看假仁假义的王族长，再看看莫名颓丧起来的贾族长，正应了北宇苦笑着给出的预言，一时间无明业火三千丈：“现在王杨北三大家族得不出定论，贾家刚才不是没少斥责北宇？表个态吧。或者说，祭天人选已默认是刘青了？”

刘青以为自己被人忘在一边，正暗自侥幸，忽听被提及吓得肝胆俱裂：“我不想死！……巫医不是说了身份尊贵！我哪里尊贵！”

北七叔被王家贾家的联合哄骗气得窝火，又在单百二十家氏族面前丢了大脸，恰好缺个人发泄：“你不想死？好啊，你招供紫晶佩的主人出来，便饶你一命！”

此言一出，众人色变。

杨族长暗道不好，自己提那一茬只是劝逼迫北宇的贾家赶紧收敛，并无挑明之意。王族长只后悔方才没有将人灭口——他本就因为担心刘青为了活命出卖自家女儿，才没敢当着众人的面害他性命。贾族长更是瞪大了眼睛，浑身一个哆嗦。

“是……是王家嫡女。与我私通，赠我财宝的，都是她！求几位爷饶了我吧！”

风雨交加，人声悄寂。各家吃了一惊之后，都没敢再出声。

北七叔这才后知后觉：王、贾二家明面的和平、背地的勾连，都被自己这一问彻底打破。无意之间，倒是给了一直暗算他的人一记有力的报复！想到这里，他那张横眉立目的脸上，几乎浮现出隐约的快意。

齐先生在伞下长叹一声，心知流血事件已无法避免：“上天有好生之德，祭天祈福，恐怕终究事与愿违。劝山中各位，好自为之。”言罢，冲吕爷爷摆摆手，便乘着轮椅，辘辘离去。

“贾家还没表态。”北七叔执拗道，“北宇虽然与本家一直分灶而食，可从未自立门户。杨族长认可，王族长反对，贾家意见如何？”

贾喻恩在大庭广众之下听闻自家丑闻，一时回不过神来，只是遵从本能一直扶着父亲。半晌才发觉几道视线集中在自己身上，冷冰冰的雨水浇白了窘迫耻辱的红晕，却把那种恨不得一头撞死的难堪随着刺骨寒意刻到了四肢百骸。

他望了望居北二人，自嘲一笑：“贾家能有什么意见呢。北小爷被硬拉着来看这场笑话，此时没有反讽几大世家，就已经够仁慈了。旁人连自家都管不明白，有什么资格议论他。”

** **九十五** **

清明当夜，刘青被乱棍打死，王家嫡女被遣回娘家。

次日，北家原定的生辰宴无人到访，既已分家，北宇也懒得装样子，干脆闭门谢客。

厨娘给他和居大虎各自煮了一碗长寿面，里面卧得还是双黄蛋。

原本打蔫的俩人，倒被简简单单的面条，哄出一点笑意。

北宇拍拍吃得滚圆的肚子：“等天气好起来，我们再去看望齐先生吧。”

居大虎点点头：“杨姑娘她们应该已经各自回家。本就是一桩秘事，只希望王姑娘不要受父母刁难。”

“正如你所说，本就是一桩秘事，不好声张。他爹娘就算想要责罚她，也得顾及脸面名声，不敢闹的。幸亏你能想到这一步，不然凭白误了人家。”

居大虎佯装生气模样：“是啊，你到时候不仅凭白误了人家，还负了我呢。”

“你占着便宜还卖乖，酸不酸啊。”北宇伸手揉他的脸，被他反手抓住闹了一会儿，急急的喘着讨饶。

居大虎终于看见他恢复笑容，便松了手，轻轻揽着他的肩：“等商队回来，此事便彻底了结。你也就不必为此事伤神了。”

北宇拨弄着桌上铜制的香插：“祭天仪式虽然没有做成，可是这事情恐怕还没了结。杨族长和贾喻恩那边，我还需要再去走动一下。两家继续僵着，也不是办法。”

五天后，损伤近百人的商队终于归山。瞭望的看守口信传遍六十四寨，各家都派人前去迎接。王家嫡女趁屋中无人，悬梁自尽。自此，王贾二家彻底决裂。

可是山民们已经无暇关注这些。更大的危机与更大的新闻相携而来——

山下的三家元老已经随着战况各自站队，商队返程途中遭遇侵略军伏击，被抢走不少财物。新到任的教书先生——谭启，就是在这样的枪林弹雨里，跟着上了山。

可山民们见到他，都觉得难以信服。原因无他，只是谭启照比先前几任上山的年纪，实在太过年轻。

北小爷原本打算观望一番再做定论，当晚却迎来谭启的突然拜访。这位新上任的先生递给他一个盒子，另附一封北元老的亲笔信，便匆匆离去。

北宇和居大虎照着灯火打开匣子，只见里面藏着两柄袖珍转轮手枪。


	25. 第二十五章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6月13日的时候状态不太好，很努力地写了，但只能做到尽量不把角色ooc而已，回头看时，总觉得很多东西都表达不到位，所以又在7月5日小小的改动了一下，望见谅~~~

** **九十六** **

北小爷读着北元老的亲笔信，表领略微复杂了一瞬，抿了抿嘴唇道：“北元老暗中送了我一批火器。”

居大虎想起北宇提过火枪队的事，警觉道：“主宅那边也会收到火器吗？”

“未必。我本已安排山人手采买火器进山，北元老不会不知。”

“所以……是他觉得你买的数量不足以应对接下来的事态？”居大虎回想商队进山时的情形，试着找出疑点，“变故必定在山下就露出端倪，才让北元老宁可冒着被发现的风险也要提点你。他既然如此提防，为何让谭启这个生面孔来送信？”

北宇沉吟片刻：“此次回来的奴隶之中，除去折损的尸首，还有不少伤患，裹得看不清面目。我原想着，有郑先生在，不至于混进外人。如今看来，山中有人里应外合，放进一批别有用心之人。北元老没给明示，说明他不便透露自己的立场，也不确定我会支持哪一方。山中人尚且不可信，但他却敢让谭启给我递东西，可见谭启于他有用。”

“他知你与主宅分家？”

“分家之时，商队已在归途，他不知。”北宇垂眸，“但他清楚北七叔耳根子太软，很容易就会被人抓住把柄。所以把赌注押在我这一边。”

“赌？”居大虎望着冰冷的枪管，心中浮起不祥的预感——山中之人尚且精于算计，山下积累了几代权势的元老们，一旦说押赌注在某人身上，恐怕还会有厉害的后手等着，逼对方为自己做事。

北宇把镶着白色珠母贝的枪柄握在手里，轻轻掂了一下，又把镶着黑色珠母贝的那一支递给居大虎，然后拆开匣子里垫着的厚厚一层填充物，找到了钢制的底座。

“声东击西。”果然不出居大虎所料，匣子和亲笔信实际上只是附赠的，用来转移他人视线，底座里才藏着北元老真正要传递的讯息，“恐怕连谭先生都不知道自己拿着的匣中到底装着什么。他于北元老有用，但却未得到完全的信任么？”

“山下的情形瞬息万变，是敌是友都很难判定，素来平安的商队居然都会遭到伏击，应是三位元老之中早已出现内鬼。他们内部分裂，各有立场，彼此倾轧，恐怕已有数年。若非如此，外人绝无可趁之机。

锋岭六十四寨易守难攻，山中富庶，若能留下兵马在此休养生息，便等于在华夏大地埋下暗桩，随时可以死灰复燃。对于战势焦灼的几股势力而言，收服此处意味着添了一处粮仓金库，更是多了一条后路。北元老究竟属于哪个立场，犹未可知。至于谭启，应该与北元老是同路，只是不管他意欲何为，他的年纪都实在没到能安分做事的时候，自然不可靠。”北宇一边说，一边敲打底座周边的缝隙。

居大虎轻轻捏他的耳垂：“老气横秋。你比我还小两岁，倒计较起别人没到定性的岁数。”

“他能和我比？一众老狐狸都顶不过我呢。”北宇抬高下巴看他，不服气似的挑眉。

“是是是，我家主人最可靠了，才不像别人乳臭未干。”居大虎笑着刮他鼻子，心中却五味杂陈。

山上山下的情形都如此复杂，莫说等到秋季出山，只怕连眼下的安稳时日都难以维系，也不知还有多少艰难险阻在前方。

被顺毛捋着的北小爷挑挑眉梢，掌下的底座像是听懂了他的心思，不知触动了什么机关，“铛”的一声脆响，瞬间弹开。

北宇取出折成指甲大小的密函，展开一看，脸色突变。

居大虎见状连忙凑上前，眯起眼仔细辨认，却见上面密密麻麻的小字居然全是草书——他如今连行书都要细看才能看懂，草书在他眼中更如鬼画符一般，根本认不得。待要问时，北宇已经把纸条团起来扔进了油灯。

“噗”的一声，灯火骤亮，密函瞬息成灰。

北宇咬着嘴唇，抬眼看了看居大虎，低声解释：“北元老说，如若山中内讧，一定要想办法把谭启送出山去，他可以替北家搬救兵。”

“还有呢？”居大虎盯着他，满眼关切。

北宇垂眸，摇摇头：“没有了。”言罢抬起手，替他把鬓发抿在耳后，居大虎顿了一下便俯身收拾灯边的纸灰，劝他去歇息。

居大虎锁着眉头洗漱停当，解衣躺下时北宇没有睡熟，迷迷糊糊的抓住他的手腕。他看着那纤细的手指捏在自己跳动的脉搏上，感受到相贴的肌肤间传递的温热触感，心底涌出一股被需要的满足感。

书中总把伴侣道作“枕边人”，乍看时以为是寻常代称，眼下细品起来，才发觉已是道尽个中亲昵滋味——这才叫做“枕边人”啊。

浓黑的剑眉缓缓舒展，居大虎轻手轻脚的回握片刻，忍不住顺势用力，把人圈进怀中。

北宇轻轻嗯了一声，声音黏软，像是闹觉的猫咪。

居大虎压下心事，安抚的吻他鼻尖，低声说：“改天去看看齐先生吧？”

北宇闭着眼睛，梦呓般答复：“要看的，继任的先生到了，得有人帮忙参谋交接仪式。王家大约暂时不会争风头，七叔知晓谭启来过这边，估计也不会给他好脸色。明日你给杨家送个拜帖，我们便动身去筏甲寨商量，顺便叫上贾家。还有院里招护院跟组建火枪队的事……”

“嘘——天大的事也等明日再说。”居大虎竖起一根食指，轻轻贴在北宇唇边，“怪我，不该提这茬。你好容易有点睡意，再想就精神了。”

北宇果真放松下来，靠在他胸口，呼吸渐渐平缓。

居大虎轻轻拈着他的发丝，眼底一片清明。

北元老委托北宇维护谭启，却态度暧昧不肯明说，如此含混的交待，自然不是两柄袖珍枪就能打发的。密函里恐怕提到了一些足以威胁到北宇的警告——而算无遗策的北小爷居然真的为此妥协了。

居大虎想着从去年秋后直至今日的桩桩件件，有什么细节是他朝夕相处都未能察觉的？

又是怎样石破天惊的秘密，让北元老可以捏在手里做把柄，而北宇却不愿开口告诉他？

他有预感，北宇恐怕已经为这件事算好了代价。再迟，他就来不及阻止了。

** **九十七** **

“大哥，你想去赤雪寨买什么？爹正病着，家里需要你坐镇，我替你跑这一趟可好？”

贾喻恩打发下人去煎药，嘴上说着，手里却早已经拿好了钱袋和风衣。

贾谏忠瞥了眼自家幺弟，嗤笑一声：“你在家伺候老子还不够忙？怎么，去过宗祠就觉得能安排我了？”

“我们贾家虽然未在三大家族之列，可在锋岭之中也算名门，周遭多少眼睛盯着呢。我知你心中不顺，可现在家中人手充足，实在没有买奴隶的道理，万一落人话柄，岂不是多此一举？”

“落人话柄？我无非就想买几个女奴，赤雪寨那对瘟灾的兄妹还敢不卖给我不成！别说女奴了，就是我要纳别家的小姐，他们都得巴巴的送上来，抢着沾我的光。”贾谏忠冷着脸色朝贾喻恩伸出一指，“爹病了，长兄为父，只要我还在这，你就别想做贾家的主。”

任谁在外死里逃生，回家却没了媳妇，原因还如此不光彩，心理都肯定要憋着一股子窝火。可是宗庙之上直戳脊梁的指指点点，贾喻恩实在不想再经历一次，他不忍心揭家人的伤疤，只得耐着性子劝道：“大哥，别家奴隶都有折损，肯定要去赤雪寨采买，万一遇见嘴上不留德的，你心里岂不更难过？”

“我怕他们不成！”贾谏忠站起身来，破口大骂，“我倒要劝你检点一些，既知自己的癖好见不得光，就离那些吸人精气的公狐狸远点，少惹些不好听的闲话！”

贾喻恩握着钱袋的手微微发抖，脸色气得发白：“你说什么！”

“呵，你在祭天仪式上现的眼，真当没人记着？如今你以为我们家谁的名声最好听？当属你贾小爷啊！旁人都说，贾小爷替美少年强出头，连亲爹的脸面都不顾了，可惜人家宁肯睡力奴也不跟你！”

“你！”贾喻恩搜肠刮肚却吐不出半个解恨的字眼，只能将钱袋一把掼在地上。

左右都是自家丑事，贾谏忠骂完也并不觉得痛快，转身回房。

下人连忙上前帮贾喻恩把钱袋捡起来，仔细掸了灰尘递回去，顺便通报：“杨小爷和杨姑娘到访。”

杨家贾家几代姻亲，筏甲寨和麻薪寨又相离不远，他们兄妹时常不请自来，如今却识相的等待通报，只怕方才跟大哥吵架的事情，也被听得七七八八。

贾喻恩揉着心口，慢慢缓过脸上羞愧的热意，这才敢叫人进屋。

“小表哥！”杨晓蓉还是老样子，燕儿一般飞进屋子，叽叽喳喳的说个不停，“我爹收到小宇的拜帖啦！他后日要来商讨书塾先生的交接仪式，你也一起吧！来吧来吧！我知道你也想来的！”

贾喻恩苦笑，杨晓芦见状扯住妹妹的袖子：“舅舅病着，你小点声。”

“我……近期可能不便出门。”贾喻恩扶了下眼镜，“商队里这速度呢奴隶不少，你们没去赤雪寨补一些吗？”

“你也知道，赤雪寨现在是管教被遗弃的无主奴隶的场所，顶用的奴隶都不在那。再加上管事的阿汝阿鬼脾气不好，谁都不想去他们那触霉头。各家自己的奴棚就能生养小奴隶，现在补充奴隶都是靠着私下的关系互相赠送，偶尔也做点交易，早就不倚仗赤雪寨了。”

“可赤雪寨不只是管教奴隶，家丁护院也是靠他们调教，不然山中氏族怎么还肯集资养着赤雪寨？对了，北家刚刚分家，北宇院中人手不足，主宅一派肯定不会帮忙，他们总要去的吧。”

杨晓芦笑道：“你可小瞧他了。当初多少旁支都是碍着北七叔的面子才不敢与他有太多往来，如今分家，趁机往他院里塞人的不在少数，都上赶着巴结呢。不过他几乎没留什么人，不知有什么打算。他北宇要是做官，想必能做到两袖清风。”

** **九十八** **

两袖清风的北小爷正捏着郑英的回信发愁。

除去两个浆洗丫头，院里只剩厨娘和居大虎，别说管家了，他现在连个护院都没有。原想着从垦荒的奴隶之中挑几个人，谁曾想郑管事负伤，郑英说回家照顾父亲，给婉拒了。

火枪队的事，他原本以为胜券在握，不等居大虎送拜贴回来就去赤雪寨要人，不曾想又吃了个实实在在的闭门羹。

肯给面子的不敢用，信得过的都不赏脸，暗地里那些人手更没法摆到明面上用。北小爷终于体会到分家之后自己的处境比先前更难了。

隔天下午居大虎送完拜帖回来，就见北宇臊眉耷眼的坐在书房里，他看在眼里只觉可爱得紧，三步并作两步上前把人搂进怀里。

听完前因后果，居大虎失笑道：““怎么不跟赤雪寨直接买？””

“我……开始是说买的……”北宇鲜少露出窘意，此时却把脸埋在居大虎肩头扮鸵鸟，“那对软硬不吃的兄妹啊，我真是一点办法都没有。”

居然有人敢落北小爷的面子？居大虎觉得稀奇：“你不是说，他们兄妹是世家小姐跟奴隶生的孩子，没爹没娘的，被扔在赤雪寨管奴隶，受了你爷爷不少恩惠？”

“我爷爷是这么说的，可他们兄妹看不上我，说我管不了那批精兵。”北宇闷着鼻子，声音听上去软软糯糯，“我最后退步说招几个能打的做护院他们都不给。”

说到底，他们兄妹跟世家子弟从来都不曾友好相处，更不可能和颜悦色。

居大虎一下子听出重点：“精兵？”

“嗯。”北宇点点头，总算扬起脸来，“我爷爷说过，阿汝阿鬼养了一批骁勇善战的奴隶，谁能收服到自己名下，就等于有了一批私家佣兵。也可以说，是秘密敢死队。”

居大虎捏捏他的脸：“他们难道觉得你不懂用兵，所以不服气？”

“不，他们单纯觉得我打不过。”北宇一言难尽的捂脸，“要是看不上别的，我还能想些计策迂回一下，可我确实打不过啊。”言罢又调皮道：“唉，北小爷落魄了，家徒四壁，原想带你吃香喝辣，如今怕是养不起啦。”

居大虎舔了口后槽牙，捉住那双在自己背上作乱的手：“主人你莫不是想早点歇息？”

北宇哪能听不懂，赶紧见好就收，打着哈哈：“还没用晚饭呢，歇什么……等到了杨家看看有没有靠谱的人可以用吧，先把院子里的人补齐。”

居大虎掂量了下自己的人脉，不动声色：“那便从长计议。明天我去劳家跟劳松年问问金饰生意，可能回来晚些，吕敬大哥会来替我守门，你早点睡，不必等我。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小贴士：劳松年就是老大伯的大儿子，劳月儿、劳竹年和劳石年的大哥。前文提到过他下山去帮齐先生跑腿，顺便卖点首饰贴补家用。


	26. 第二十六章

** **九十九** **

赤雪寨毗邻死生湖，八年前海水倒灌，正从寨前呼啸而过，险些被淹，到今日入口处还修着三米高的防洪墙，远远看去如同黑森森的监牢一般。

曾经的赤雪寨也有过几代辉煌，那时氏族之间的隔阂不深，三大世家也不似现在这般只手遮天。想下山的人，习文的要去先生那里考试，习武的则要来赤雪寨闯关，回想起来，这里也曾经成就过几段侠义热血。

可是随着几个家族逐渐壮大，族规也几经整改，厉害的武师早已分别归给各寨私用，赤雪寨只保留住买卖奴隶和教导家丁这两个进项。再到后来，有奴隶偷偷在寨中习武，妄图靠真本事摆脱奴籍，没等下山闯出名堂，竟与一位偶遇的小姐互生情愫，几度幽期后珠胎暗结，事态便一发不可收拾了。

出了这等丑事，山中人自然不肯姑息，最后那奴隶和小姐当着众人在寨门前双双自尽，才保下了整个赤雪寨。从那之后，赤雪寨的处境便尴尬起来，各家都开始私下买卖自己圈养的奴隶，实在需要增加女奴的时候才会走一趟这里。

那位与奴隶私通的小姐乃是家中独女，所在的世家原本就露出颓势，眼见着后继无人更是墙倒众人推，几经打击之后便彻底没落了。而那一对刚出生就没了父母的龙凤胎，险些被恨透了他们的主家一并溺死，却因为事发时族中长辈无暇旁顾，后来整个家族又彻底从大世家的名单中销声匿迹，没有余力计较，兄妹俩才侥幸活了下来。北老爷子看他们可怜，把他们俩悄悄托给赤雪寨的一位老武师帮忙照料，在世时还常常去探望他们，顺便教导些诗文。

他们的父母为山民所不容，正经的墓地里连个衣冠冢都没给立。当年赤雪寨的奴隶们趁夜替这对短命鸳鸯装殓，葬在了寨子后面的一处山坳，总算把这段世俗口中的露水孽缘，成全作生同衾死同穴的真夫妻。

老武师去世后，寨中事务便转由这兄妹俩主持，与各大世家的关系自然愈发疏远起来。至于收容和教养弃奴，完全是出自阿汝阿鬼两兄妹自己的意思，旁人看不上他们，更不会理睬被遗弃的废物，因此都不知道其中有什么玄机。

寨子里的规矩倒始终没太大变化，如今仍是不防人进来，只盯着奴隶不能被随便带出去。

** **一〇〇** **

“大清早的，有力奴叩门？”阿汝蹙着一双浓眉，以为自己听错了，“没人押送，就他一个？”

“北家来哒——”传话的古老头照常满身酒气，不倒翁似的伸出根手指晃一晃，“就一个。”

阿汝不耐烦地戳他肩膀：“老北的人还是小北的人？来买奴隶还是闹事？能不能一气儿说完！”

“哥你又犯什么糊涂呢。北氏都分家了，北小爷在我们这吃了瘪，难道还能是老北替他出头？”阿鬼正在梳头，说话间飞快地束好黝黑长发，起身扭了扭肩，瘦削的身材柔韧灵活，像条狡猾的水蛇，“早听说北宇跟主宅分家，就是为了个白脸力奴。居然敢一个人来，不知是有恃无恐，还是艺高胆大。怎么样？直接撵走还是跟他过两招儿？”

阿汝略一沉吟：“山下折损的人手，大多在赤雪寨受过教导，那些养尊处优的世家子弟被保护的妥妥帖帖，于是又念起武师的好处来。可我们已经打定心思不跟他们做交易了，北小爷也不能例外。”

“那便不能有商有量的劝人走，只能来硬的？”阿鬼扁扁嘴，“这么搞下去，到求人的时候，早都被你得罪光了。一来二去的要是真闹到被彻底孤立，等到走投无路那一天，咱们几个自认为求仁得仁，可你要寨子里的奴隶以后靠什么过活？”

古老头也跟着劝：“姓谭的不知揣着怎样心思，进山才几天就联系我们说要给奴隶开小灶。表面上于我们的打算有益无害，可他终究是个外来的后生，谨慎对待吧。”

“可北小爷与世家子弟的关系也不怎么样，算不得助力。”阿汝抬眼看着另外两人，“你们别忘了，他上次来时，要的人数可不少。咱们要保证计划正常进行，哪能分给他那么多人。”

阿鬼转转眼珠：“不如这样，我们摆个阵仗吓唬吓唬他，吓退了自然好，若是他有胆应战，咱再谈后续的事。”

古老头赞同：“你打算派谁打头阵？”

“既然要唬人，自然得派最好的。就让付哥和小江去吧，展示一下他们新近练习的三角阵。”

** **一〇一** **

居大虎待会儿还要去劳家讨教生意经，并不打算久留，此番只想先试试寨中风向。孰料守门的把居大虎引到校练场，让他站在中央便走了，连句交待也没有。居大虎不见人来，便原地观察了一圈。

山中崎岖，此处面积不小，却是难得的平坦开阔。地面应该是特意压实过的，一脚跺下去，几乎没有浮土。东西南北四面距中央两百步左右的位置各有一排草扎的靶子，再远些连着一圈吊脚竹楼，吊脚支起的空间很大，居大虎偏头仔细打量着，估摸在靶子的遮掩下，他的视线盲区内起码可以藏十几人。

场上别说兵器了，连勉强能当个暗器的碎石块都没有。居大虎蹲下去，摸了把冷硬如铁的地面，心说若是对方准备先礼后兵，近战时连能迷一下对方眼睛的砂子都捞不到。

片刻后，掌下蓦地感应到沉闷震动。居大虎庆幸自己早有警惕，从怀里取出磨得雪亮的野猪獠牙，倒退着快步向南走——那是寨门的方向，大概率与伏兵来路相反。

这边居大虎一边后退一边解下腰带把野猪牙拴起来，那边正北的靶子后方已经闪出几队人来，沉声喝着号子，声势颇为慑人。

“一、二、三、四……”都是四人小队？不等居大虎细想，颈侧劲风已至，他借着躲闪的力道原地打了个旋儿，倒让原本候在另一处等他自投罗网的付东暗赞一声。

居大虎料到自己要被夹击，因此迎击的时候态度也愈发审慎，不肯轻易被对方预判下一招的动向。可他的招数毕竟都从野路子练得，之前几次危机中能占上风，都是凭着天生蛮力和及时的应变，跟真正的行家套招时，稍有顾虑就颇为束手束脚。

付东倒是生出几分兴致，原以为居大虎就是个虚张声势的小白脸，没想到真有两把刷子。尤其是发现他们赤手空拳不想伤人之后，居大虎主动把野猪牙揣回去了，对手们都不由得小小地敬佩了一下。

既如此，两人夹击可不够用。付东躲过一记肘击，后撤两步，冲南面的靶子点点头。

居大虎余光扫到他的暗示，眼见着一个精瘦的短发少年从草靶后方翻身上场。可是四下一看，靶子与竹楼之间仍是三支四人小队在绕着教练场飞速移动，不禁纳罕起来：靶子后面藏了多少人？

眼前发号施令的中年男子与那精瘦少年都是高手，两人配合默契，却都不恋战。事实上，围攻者单人上阵都不久战，总能在被彻底放倒之前全身而退，而靶子后面移动着的小队则会迅速分出一人填补位置。居大虎被不断轮换的三人组合消耗了不少体力，这才意识到自己轻敌了。虽然这帮人并无恶意，可是拳脚无眼，难免挂彩。一想到北宇担忧的神情，居大虎就有些焦躁，一边试图以力量优势压制对手，一边暗骂那些靶子碍眼。

来来回回的跑，来来回回的上场，对方究竟埋伏了多少人？若是连人数都搞不清楚，如何能计算周全、突出重围？

碍眼？……靶子！

居大虎灵光一闪，拼着被少年迎面怼到嘴角，抓着对方胳膊使了个过肩摔，毫无意外地被勾住脖子翻身放倒。他顺势屈膝，稳住腰力把肩上的人囫囵一甩，堪堪止住另外两人的攻势，便两手反向一绞，随着关节的嘎巴脆响，肩上人痛呼一声松开手臂，终于从他肩上滑脱。

此时居大虎几乎是仰面躺在校练场的正中央。就在这片刻喘息的功夫里，他挺腰往后仰了仰头，看清三队人如何跑过眼前的靶子，便使了个鲤鱼打挺，起身后如离线的箭一般，由南向北，直奔东西向那支小队的间隙而去。

** **一〇二** **

阵眼已经暴露，半盏茶的时间便分出胜负。

绕圈的小队停下来，离开靶子的掩护跟居大虎齐齐拱手——不多不少，整整齐齐的十二人。

“嚯！可以呀！单枪匹马，只用了一刻钟就破了十二人的三角阵，直杀到咱们落脚的小楼之下，比小江他们强太多啦！”古大爷旁观全程两眼放光，酒意都退了一半，“可惜是个有主的，不能为我们所用。”

“小江脸色不大好看。”阿汝偏头看阿鬼，“你非要她出来摆阵，她肯定觉得还不如在后院里跟大伙儿一起编藤甲有意思。”

“啧，都怪那个力奴不知道怜香惜玉。”阿鬼扁扁嘴，“我看她是觉得这次没打尽兴才不痛快，以后肯定还要找这力奴私下里切磋的。”

“以后？”古大爷嗤笑，“人家在北小爷院里备受偏爱，赤雪寨却拿十二人的围殴做见面礼。换成是你，你还愿意来？”

“他好像确实不大高兴。嫌弃我们一上来就围殴？这事儿吧……我们委实不太占理。”阿鬼原本握着腰间的血色皮鞭跃跃欲试，听古大爷说完，才觉得再闹就过了。

“啧啧啧，咱们鬼姑娘也有迟疑的时候？”古大爷促狭道，“是谁方才说，这力奴好心机，此番若是成了便可以带走人马跟主子邀功，若是败了也足够表忠心让主子心疼，左右都有好处能捞，咱不能凭白遂了他的意……现在离近了看见正脸儿，就变成咱们不占理了？”

“呸！”阿汝斜睨过去，“个老不修，我妹这叫惜才！你只顾着看脸，没看见他怎么格挡小江和付哥的招数？”

“就是！我看你也未必打得过他！”阿鬼有哥哥撑腰，心思活络起来，“这样好的身手，就算不能收进赤雪寨，交个朋友也划算。”

古大爷没接茬，捧着酒壶灌了一口，待到再要喝第二口时，却被阿汝轻轻压住壶身。

阿汝索性挑明：“北爷爷和北姑姑在世时都待我兄妹不薄，虽然寨子里都说北小爷心狠手辣，那日搪塞他走，他却没有向咱们发难，可见传言并不十分可信。我们尚未决定立场，不必太过紧张。”

古大爷咂咂嘴：“不必紧张？自从北小爷收了这力奴，山中出了多少风波！上次驳了北小爷的面子，为的就是把他从这件事里摘出去。他毕竟是北小爷啊，你再看看这居大虎，哪里是省油的灯？无论把我们的人派过去听使唤，还是让他们的人频繁过来打探，都不是好事。”

“事已至此，还能怎么办？难道打完了就把人撵回去？那你不用担心后患，眼下就要结仇。”

“藏头露尾的，不是咱赤雪寨的作风。”

兄妹俩你一言我一语，把古大爷清醒的酒意又给吵了出来，觉得脑仁疼：“那你们说？”

“见肯定是要见的。”阿汝阿鬼对视一眼，默契道，“让他知难而退便可。”

** **一〇三** **

劳松年这几天在家里待得心烦，弟弟妹妹们左耳朵居大虎，右耳朵虎子哥的冲他夸赞，就连亲爹也说跟居大虎做生意很合拍。他实在想不通自己不过下了趟山，怎么家里人就都被个邋遢力奴给迷得神魂颠倒的。是了，没这样给人下蛊的本事，他主子能鬼迷心窍自立门户？

劳松年每年都下山，自认见过的世面远超过山里其他人，可是家中贫寒，连带着他在商队里也不受重用，颇有些怀才不遇的愤懑。此次回山，一路上枪林弹雨几经磨难，结果进了山门到处谈论的都是病秧子配力奴的风流段子，心里愈发盘桓起说不清楚的滋味儿。

好容易晃荡到北小爷的院门前，却不见下人迎出来，只看见大门后面闪过个影儿，像个孩童的样子。劳松年以为自己眼花，敲门却没人应声，在原地站了站才反应过来，估计分家之后，北老爷连安插到这儿看门的下人都给收回去了。

明面上捉襟见肘的北小爷，此时正左手线报、右手图纸，忙得不亦乐乎。交接仪式的流程大纲放在一边，铺在眼前的是谭启近日动向。

“频繁出入赤雪寨？”北宇捏着小狼毫，在他进出寨子的时间上分别做了标记，还没捋出眉目，就见吕敬小跑着过来报信。北宇鲜少见他着急，以为出了什么大事。看他比划完了才明白，是有不速之客。

急急忙忙走出去迎人，刚绕到正厅，就见影壁后面拐出个趾高气昂的青年男子。

待到看清来人，北小爷心里亦是咯噔一声——劳松年在这，那居大虎去了哪里？

劳松年显然误会了北小爷面色不虞的原因，横道：“怎么？北小爷的院子里连看门传话的下人都没有，却要挑来客的不是？”

北宇眉梢微动，念在劳家其他人的份上没有赶人，轻撇嘴角：“劳先生屈尊来我这漏风的院子，想必是父命难为的缘故。你领令尊的命，我承令尊的情，各取所需，自是不挑的。”

不愧是敢自立门户的北小爷，张口先拿自嘲反讽回去，中间挑明了彼此立场，末了又留余地递上台阶，劳松年把这短短两句话揣在肚子里琢磨，愣是推敲不出漏洞，又被对方的清明眼神弄得心虚，只得假意殷勤着把布包打开，“家父让我给伺候您的力奴送点穷酸玩意儿，我们清贫人家见识短，您要是嫌弃就直接给个话儿，咱俩就都省了麻烦。”

“香膏是居大虎先前拿猎物跟你家换的，名正言顺的买卖交易。”北小爷看着盒上精致的钿花，神色愈发冷淡，“常言道，儿不嫌母丑，狗不嫌家贫，怎么劳先生下山涨了见识，回来竟看不上自家产的物件了？你不稀罕不要紧，但纵有百般理由也不该辱没手艺人的心血。”

劳松年今年已经二十有二，被个刚满十八的小子明着训斥，脸色难看起来：“您肯收？您十指不沾阳春水的，手上连个倒刺都没有，我家的香膏难道留着给那奴隶磨老茧？这就不算辱没我祖传的手艺？”

饶是北小爷伶牙俐齿，也没防备这样的问话，思路偏出正轨一瞬，又被他强行拽了回来：“常言道，没有君子不养艺人。诚信交易者皆是君子，我院里的人配得上。东西我收下，劳先生好走不送！”

** **一〇四** **

此时此刻，赤雪寨。

“单挑五局，三胜方可要人。”

汗湿的刘海遮在眼前，居大虎抬手蹭了下唇角的淤伤：“我要加码。”

阿汝阿鬼齐齐望向古老头，后者晃晃酒壶：“请说。”

“若我全胜，方才摆阵的十二人我都要，”居大虎舔了口后槽牙，“还要再加上你们三个。”


End file.
